Of Webs and Reality: The Story of Spider-Woman
by Cloudcity'sBookworm
Summary: Lizzie Parker is your average, everyday girl - aside from the fact that she can play piano at an advanced level. While on a field trip to a lab, she's bitten by a spider. The very next day, she discovers that she has her very own set of super powers. Follow along as she learns about responsibility, sacrifice, and love. *Set During Original Films* *Under Reconstruction. 1/46 Fixed*
1. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Spider-Man_ characters, movies, or comics.**

* * *

><p><em>Who am I? You sure you wanna know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. <em>_If somebody said it was a happy little tale, that I was just an ordinary girl without a care in the world, they lied._

_Believe me when I say that my life has had its fair share of troubles. __It did, however, become worse when . . . . But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Like any story that is worth telling, there has to be heroes and villains; gifted individuals and Average Joes. In this adventure, the main characters are two boys and two girls. Four people who, in the course of this tale, change for the better._


	2. The Bite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spider-Man movies or the original Spider-Man comics, characters, or TV shows. So far I only own Lizzie.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part One: The Beginning.<span>**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. The alarm clock screeched.

Startled by the noise, its owner fell out of her bed, yelping as she felt herself hit the floor. Groaning in pain, the girl looked at the red letters that lit up her room. Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was.

"Oh, snap! I overslept!" she exclaimed, tripping over her bed sheets as she made her way to her dresser.

While the girl tried to put on a pair of tights, she lost her balance once again and fell with a loud thump.

"Ow! My thighs," she whined as she rubbed her sore body.

"Elizabeth, dear? Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice from downstairs.

"Yes, Aunt May! I'll be down in a few minutes!" called out Elizabeth, a.k.a. Lizzie, as she slowly got back on to her feet.

Once she had her tights on, Lizzie grabbed a skirt from her closet and shook her wimpy, over-weight hips into it.

"Man, I need to lose weight," she sighed.

Looking into a mirror, Lizzie felt her jaw drop in horror. "My hair!" she gasped when she saw the tangled mess that rested upon her head. Grabbing a brush, Lizzie began to comb her long brown hair into a neat hairstyle. When Lizzie felt like she looked worthy of the public eye, she pulled her hair into a pony tail and put on a cute hat that matched the sweater she was wearing.

_Okay. Breath. You look good enough._

Rushing out of her room, she grabbed her brown side backpack covered in different colored flower pins ranging from bubblegum pink to spruce green. She even had a couple of pins that had little music notes on them.

As Lizzie ran down the hallway, she passed her brother's room. On the other side of the door, Lizzie heard the pounding of feet as they rushed across the room. Apparently she wasn't the only one who slept in.

Sighing, Lizzie knocked on her sibling's door.

"Peter!"

Lizzie heard her brother trip and scream that was soon followed by a painful bang.

_Uh oh. Now I did it. _

"LIZZIE!"

"Sorry," Lizzie squeaked out as she dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her aunt and uncle were eating breakfast.

"Morning, Aunt May. Morning, Uncle Ben," said Lizzie as she either hugged or kissed her caretakers.

"Good morning to you too," said Uncle Ben as Lizzie made her way to the cupboard.

Finding a box of cereal bars, Lizzie grabbed two. Upon seeing the instant meals in her niece's hands, Aunt May shook her head in disapproval. "Honestly, Lizzie, you should eat a better breakfast than that."

"No time," said Lizzie as she wistfully thought of fluffy pancakes and hot, greasy bacon.

Before her aunt could say anything else, Peter came down, almost tumbling down the stairs as he attempted to fasten his belt. Takeing one of the bars she had in her hand, Lizzie tossed it at her brother.

"Catch it!"

Peter looked up from his waist, hands still on his belt, as the meal hit his chest and bounced back down to the bottom of the stairway.

_Opps._

Emberesed, Lizzie walked over to the Luckey Charms bar, picked it up, and handed it to Peter.

"Are you trying to kill me?" asked Peter as he unwrapped his food.

"No. Not really. Come on. We're going to miss the bus. Bye, Aunt May. Bye, Uncle Ben!" said Lizzie as she grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him outside.

"See you after school," said Peter.

When they made it out of the door, the siblings saw their ride picking up their neighbor, classmate, and friend, Mary Jane Watson, before driving off, having not seen them emerge from their house.

_Oh, not again!_

Peter and Lizzie looked at each other before they took off running down the street.

"Come on, Pete. Run faster!" Lizzie said over her shoulder.

"You run slower!" he retorted.

The two yelled at each other for a few more seconds before they turned their shouts towards the yellow vehicle. When they finally reached the bus, they began to bang on its side.

"Hey! Stop the bus! Stop the bus! Hey! Come on!" they yelled.

A fat kid, who had some jelly and sugar remains on his mouth, looked out his window and laughed at the desperate teenagers.

Everyone seemed to be laughing at them, finding the Parkers' problem the most hilarious thing on Earth.

_Figures, _Lizzie growled inside her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie thought she saw someone get up and make their way towards the driver. Not long after, the bus came to a reluctant stop.

"Thank heavens," Lizzie gasped trying to catch her breath as Peter held her.

Takeing a final inhale of fresh air, they got on board.

"Thanks for stopping," Peter thanked the driver.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he said, not caring if he was thanked or not.

_Wow. Really, sir?_

The one person Lizzie did know who would appreciate their thanks was Mary Jane, the kind soul who asked the driver to stop for them. "Thanks," said Lizzie as she passed her redheaded friend.

Mary Jane smiled. "No problem."

Making their way down the long aisle, the siblings took a seat at the back of the bus. They could have chosen the open seat close by Mary Jane, but Lizzie didn't want to be near Flash, Mary Jane's evil boyfriend.

Flash was cruel to Peter, mean to their friend Harry, treated Lizzie like she smelled of dead swear rats, and was such a jerk to Mary Jane. What her friend saw in him Lizzie didn't know.

Leaning the side of her face against the cool window, Lizzie said, "Good thing Mary Jane is our friend, huh?"

Peter looked at the backs of Mary Jane and Flash's heads. "Yeah," he said, gloomily, "it is a good thing."

~Later that Day~

Peter and Lizzie stood outside of the building that Mr. Koons, the Biology, Chemistry, and Anatomy teacher, had taken them to for a field trip. They were all going to look at, learn about, and do experiments that all involved spiders which the siblings would be capturing on camera and paper.

Peter couldn't stop talking about the trip for the past three weeks, saying how the trip could make the school paper more interesting.

As Peter kept on talking about how excited he was, Lizzie felt herself laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, Pete. Let's calm down a bit," said Lizzie teasingly.

"Yeah, Pete. Listen to your kid sister."

Lizzie felt her heart stop beating as she recognized the voice of Harry Osborn; best friend of Peter and the boy who Lizzie had fallen in-love with in eighth grade and was still truly and deeply in-love with.

"Hey, Harry," said Peter.

"Hey, Harry," echoed Lizzie.

"So, you guys ready to learn more about-"

"Harry! You forgot this, son," said a man interrupting Harry.

"Thanks, Dad," thanked Harry as he took his backpack and slug it on to his shoulders.

The man, who looked like an older version of Harry, smiled at Lizzie and Peter.

"And who are they? Friends of yours?" asked Mr. Osborn.

"Um, Dad, these are my friends Peter and Elizabeth Parker. Guys, this is my dad, Norman Osborn."

Mr. Osborn shook Peter and Lizzie's hands. "Nice to meet both of you. You two most certainly look like siblings. Twins even."

Lizzie grinned, nodding her head as if to say 'Well done, young grasshopper', said, "Yes, sir. We are"

Mr. Osborn smiled as he glanced between the twins again. "Yes. Twins indeed."

"I've heard so much about you, Mr. Osborn," said Peter before he started having a scientific discussion with Mr. Osborn that led Lizzie through a very dizzying and confusing topic.

Instead of listening she looked over at Harry who just shook his head as if saying, 'What are we ever going to do with them?_' _Lizzie smiled and shrugged as if saying, 'Beets me.'

After a conversation that seemed like it had last forever, Mr. Osborn said, "Well, I should get going. Got to get to work. It was nice meeting you Peter, Lizzie."

"You too," said Peter.

Once Mr. Osborn's car had left, Harry looked at his best friends. "As you can see, my dad is _always_ working, somehow."

"That does make sense why I've never been able to officially meet him until now," said Lizzie.

It wasn't just because the Osborn's were rich and had the biggest apartment the Parker twins had ever seen, it was also due to the sacrifice that Norman Osborn had to pay to even think of owning one small part of the place he and his son lived in.

"Should we head inside?" said Peter and Lizzie at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda," exclaimed Lizzie.

"Man. How many do I owe you, again?" sighed Peter.

"Counting this one: a million and one."

Peter gently shoved Lizzie, making her laugh and eventually cough. "Curse this out-of-shape-body. Why can't I go _one_ day without having any problems?"

"You shouldn't have run that fast."

"She ran again?" asked Harry, laughter dancing in his brown eyes.

Rolling her blue eyes, Lizzie said, "Please. It's not that big of a deal. I run. It's not like I can't do it. And if I can beat Peter, then I'm in better shape than you_ think_."

"Lizzie beat you?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Haha. It's _very _funny," Peter said dryly.

Linking arms with the boys, Lizzie smiled and said, "Alright, guys. That's enough comedy for the day. Come on. Let's go inside."

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~

"Hello, everyone. My name is Professor Trudy M. Lee, PhD. I will be giving you your tour of our arachnid species. On this tour, there will be no horseplay, loud noises, or touching of anything in the lab. Please, follow me."

Once she was through speaking, Professor Trudy began leading the way through the large room.

As the group made their way to the first stop, Peter got out his camera while Lizzie got out her notepad, pencil, and mini tape recorder.

While Professor Trudy talked about the first spider, Lizzie jotted down notes and Peter asked if he could take a picture. As Peter began to take a shot, someone bumped into him, causing Peter to miss his target. They began to move on to the next spider, forcing Peter to go on without a picture.

_That better have been an accident, _thought Lizzie as she narrowed her eyes at the jerk who bumped her brother.

As Peter was about to take a new picture, the same guy messed Peter up.

"Hey, can you both just knock it off," said Harry, coming to Peter's rescue.

"Or what, Mr. Money Bags? You gonna have daddy sue our butts off in court?" laughed the jerk's brainless sidekick.

"Or, we _could_ give this to Principal Griffith," said Lizzie, holding up her recording tape recorder.

The boys' cocky smiles disappeared before grumbling about 'stupid girls' and walked away. Harry and Peter stared at their friend like she'd grown an extra head as Lizzie winked at them before turning her attention back on Professor Trudy's voice.

As Lizzie was writing about the spiders that could jump amazing lengths and the ones that had supper strength, she noticed that Harry was trying to casually flirt with Mary Jane.

"Gross," said Mary Jane.

"Yeah, disgusting," agreed Harry.

"I love them," Mary Jane laughed.

"Oh, yeah, me too."

_Smooth, Harry. _Real _smooth_, thought Lizzie as she slowly shook her head. That boy was hopeless.

"Here we have fifteen spiders; all new species or unidentifiable spiders that we are still trying to learn about. The one on the top left corner is what we think is a-"

"There's only fourteen here. One is missing," said Mary Jane, interrupting Professor Trudy.

"That's impossible," said Professor Trudy, smiling. "The containers that we have our arachnids in are inescapable and bullet proof. Not even the strongest or

cleverest-"

"She's right," said a girl named Jeanie. "There

Professor Trudy looked at the container the two girls were pointing at. "Funny. I'll have to report that as soon as we're done." Professor Trudy then continued walking as if the incident was nothing.

Before Lizzie could follow Professor Trudy, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"I'm going to take some more shots. I'll catch up soon," said Peter.

Lizzie nodded her head. As their tour group moved on to the second tank with three ugly stick looking spiders in it, Lizzie noticed that Peter was still missing in action. Making sure that she could slip away unnoticed, she went back to the place she had last seen Peter. He was still there, looking at his hand like he'd never seen a hand before.

"Hey, Pete. You okay?" she asked her brother, curious about his behavior.

Peter put his hand down like he had stuck his hand in the cookie jar and had gotten caught. "Yeah... I just... I just have a cramp... in my hand... yeah. My hand."

Before Lizzie could say anything else, Peter went to re-join the group.

Lizzie, confused, decided to worry about the situation later when she felt an itch on the side of her head. When Lizzie went to scratch her ear, she knocked off the pencil she had placed there for safe keeping. The yellow pencil bounced off the floor before rolling under a table.

"Shoot," said Lizzie as she got down on her hands and knees to retrieve the object. Lizzie, finding herself in front of a table like thing, soon discovered that she needed to get closer to the ground and reach far underneath to grab what she wanted.

"Almost. Got. It," said Lizzie as she bit the bottom of her lip in concentration.

When Lizzie had finally reached her possession, she exclaimed, "Yes!" in triumph. Bringing her hand back to herself, she felt a small tickle on her arm.

"What the-"

And that's when it - something - bit her with what felt like two sharp needles being jabbed into her skin.

"Ouch!" she squeaked.

Lizzie violently shook her arm, making whatever was on her fly through the air. The young girl stared with wide eyes as a creepy looking blue and red spider scurried away until it disappeared from sight.

Taring her gaze away from the creature, Lizzie looked at her injured limb, examining every inch of skin until she saw something. There, on her wrist, was a big white blister l

The teenanger groaned. "Really, Mr. Spider? Why on Earth did you have to bite me? Now I'm going to shrivel up like a prune and die and my poor aunt will cry and no one will come to my-"

"Lizzie?" Lizzie jumped in fright, hitting her head against the table.

"Ow! My head."

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as he leaned down to see her head injury.

"Yeah. You just scared me... and gave me a massive headache."

Harry smiled crookedly in guilt (which made Lizzie's heart melt.)

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that our group is moving on to the next activity. I didn't want you to get left behind. And I sure as heck didn't mean to hurt you."

Lizzie smiled at her best friend. "No. It's fine. I know that you didn't mean to injure me. Thanks, Hair."

Harry grinned as he helped Lizzie back on to her feet before they continued on. As they both began to make their way back to the group, Lizzie covered up her bite with her sleeve, not wanting to look at the nasty thing until she had to.

~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~

"Hey. Are you two feeling okay?" asked Harry as they waited for their rides on the school's front steps.

Lizzie glanced up at Harry without taking her head off of an equally sick Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah. We feel, like, one-hundred percent amazing," said Lizzie trying to joke around the pain she felt.

Harry did not look very convinced. Before their friend could argue some more with them, Harry's car pulled up. The brunette looked torn for a moment before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll talk to you both later. And get some sleep."

"Will do," mumbled Lizzie from her brother's neck.

After getting in his ride, waved from his window, then drove off for home.

~S~T~O~R~Y~

As soon as the twins got off the bus with Mary Jane, their friend looked at them, concerned for her friends.

"Are you sure you're fine? Do you need me to walk you up to your steps?"

Lizzie gave a weak grin. "Thanks, MJ, but no thanks. We can make it on our own. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Mary Jane, after giving them one last look of concern, said goodbye and made her way home.

As soon as she disappeared, Lizzie weakly shoved Peter. "Let's go. I've got a toilet to visit and you've got a bed to sleep in."

~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"Hello, kids! You excited for dinner?" asked Uncle Ben as the siblings slowly entered the living room.

"Sorry, Uncle Ben," said Peter.

"We don't feel good. We're going to our rooms to sleep it off," concluded Lizzie as the they walked upstairs.

Peter went into his room to nap while Lizzie decided to drop off her backpack in her room before going to the bathroom. She didn't make it.

Instead, she closed her door quickly and crouched down in front of her garbage can, pukeing what seemed and felt like her guts. After the second or third spew, Lizzie lost count. When her stomach felt like it was empty, she staggered her way to the bed, collapsed on it, and pulled a light sheet over herself.

Lizzie had never felt this sick before in her entire life. Her period seemed dim in comparison to this. And that was saying something.

_Please, just stop! _she begged her body in silence. _Just stop!_

She felt knotted. Her out-of-shape-body felt like a balloon being blown up and let out over and over... Another wave of pain consumed her, making the poor soul whimper like an injured puppy.

_Please_, Lizzie began to slowly slip into unconsciousness. _Stop._


	3. Big Changes

~WARNING!** Read this! During Lizzie's discovery, I mention something that may offend or make some of you uncomfortable. So, just to make sure, I'll say it's a high T rating and or maybe a(but I hope not) low M rating. You have warned!~**

**Hello again! It's been a few days since I updated. If it makes you guys feel any better, I've been writing ahead in the story (on paper). Right now, I'm at the part where Peter, Lizzie, MJ, and Harry are at the party where the Green Dude**

**first encounters Spider-man! Excitement and defeat (since I am having a writer's block which I will soon get over. I've had a few brief ones while writing the story). So, let's get on with the story!**

**P.S. My dear reviewers. You make me smile *blush face*. Thank you for your ideas, advice and encouragement : )**

* * *

><p>Lizzie awoke when she felt sunlight blinding her closed eyes. "Ugh," she moaned as she put her hand in front of her face. "What a rude awakening." Sighing, Lizzie slowly opened her eyes. The light was making her very unhappy. "Stupid sun!" Lizzie hissed.<p>

Looking at her alarm clock, Lizzie felt horror from the time. 12:45 P.M.

"Holy-!" said Lizzie. "I over slept!"

For about twenty seconds, Lizzie freaked out before her overly groggy brain caught up with her. "Okay, Elizabeth, breath. Aunt May or Uncle Ben should have called school and told them that you were sick."

Satisfied with her answer, Lizzie decided to change out of her cloths that she still had on from the day before and put on her casual cloths. When she reached her dresser, Lizzie randomly chose a loose old green and black shirt with matching baggy black sweatpants. Once Lizzie had chosen and laid out her cloths she began to strip down in front of her full length mirror. When Lizzie was down to just her bra and underwear, she noticed something very different about herself.

What Lizzie saw made her gasp. A stranger stood in front of her.

This strange woman had Lizzie's long brown hair and blue eyes. But these two traits seemed to be the only few things that they shared. The stranger's body was slender, curvy, and well-shaped. All of the small amount of leftover fat on Lizzie had disappeared.

Instead, it was replaced by toned limbs, a flat stomach, and an increase of visible muscle. Her butt was bigger and so were her hips, in a good way. Her breasts seemed to surprise her the most out of her new look. They were well-shaped and big.

Lizzie couldn't think or do anything. She was speechless.

"Um, oookay. I must have really hit puberty." Lizzie began to poke her new abs. So sweet! But, at the same time, so scary. Actually, Lizzie thought it was more frightening then cool. By far.

"I've got to hide my body for a while," Lizzie said while thinking about how people would stare at her if she left the house in fitted or tight cloths.

Lizzie got to work, her eyes avoiding her mirrors until she was fully dressed. When she was done, Lizzie brushed her hair before pulling it tightly back. By the time she was finished, Lizzie looked like a laid-back, stay-at-home mom. "Good enough."

Feeling hungry, Lizzie decided to get something to eat. As Lizzie walked down to the kitchen, she began humming a random tune.

"Good afternoon!" said Lizzie cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Good afternoon to you, too, little Miss. Sleepy Head," said Uncle Ben who was sitting at the table, painting a model plane.

Lizzie giggled softly. She loved watching her uncle do his humble hobby. Not many people knew that he was good at building and painting models.

"So... is there anything left-over from lunch?" asked Lizzie, her stomach growling.

"Sandwiches are on the top shelf," laughed Uncle Ben, pointing a wet paintbrush at the fridge.

Opening the inanimate object, Lizzie found a plate filled with tuna salad sandwiches. "Num. My favorite," said Lizzie as she began putting together a plate of food.

"So, I see our beauty queen is up and running," said Aunt May as she went up to Lizzie and kissed the top of her forehead. "You look like you're feeling better, too."

"Much," said Lizzie before popping a potato chip into her mouth.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Aunt May taking out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

"Why did you two let me sleep in?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, you threw up for one," said Aunt May putting the treats on to a cooling rack.

"You found it?" said Lizzie, embarrassed.

"Sweetie, we could smell it from down here."

Lizzie bit the bottom of her lip.

"Later," said Uncle Ben, changing the subject, "we're painting the kitchen. Pete's going to help us out once he gets home from school. Would you like to join us, Picasso?"

"Sure. I'd love too." Uncle Ben and Aunt May smiled at each other. "What are you both smiling about?" asked Lizzie with some humor in her voice.

"Nothing, really. You're just such a wonderful young woman. I, we, know that whoever wins your heart will be the luckiest man alive. I think Harry-"

Lizzie snorted, interrupting her aunt's speech. "Please. Any man who gets me is in for a heck of a ride." Lizzie gulped down the rest of her drink. "I'm going to play and write for a bit."

After placing her dishes into the sink, Lizzie made her way back up to her room.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

"Okay, where is my writing gear?" Lizzie wondered aloud. "Ah. Here it is."

Lizzie grabbed her sheets of paper and her erasable pen. As she sat down she put down her- wait. _No way_. Her equipment stuck to her skin!

"What the?" said Lizzie, trying to pull her hand, pad, and pen away from each other.

After many unsuccessful attempts, she was finally able to pull each other apart.

"Super weird." Lizzie shrugged it off and started to play her scales to warm up. As soon as she began to move her fingers under, over, or across each other, they became glued to the faded white pieces of wood.

"Huh?" Lizzie began to pull, instantly finding the task harder than she expected it to be. "Come. On. You. Stupid. Fingers!" said Lizzie through clenched teeth.

Eventually, they came off and so did the legs of her bench off of the floor as Lizzie tipped over and screamed.

"Ah!"

_Thump!_

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" asked Aunt May while knocking on her door a few minutes later.

_No, I'm not alright!_

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm just going to take a nap. Please wake me up when it's time to paint."

"Okay, sweetie. Take as much time as you need to rest, please."

Lizzie listened as her aunt's footsteps left the hallway before crawling back under her covers.

~An Hour and a Half Later~

"Hand me a paint brush, Uncle Ben," said Lizzie as she stood ready in front of a wall.

Lizzie had changed out of her comfortable cloths and into a pair of tattered overalls and an old, former favorite, black long-sleeved shirt.

Uncle Ben gave her a brush.

"Thanks," said Lizzie, dipping it into a paint can. As Lizzie began to work she asked, "So, Peter isn't home yet, is he?"

"No," said Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

Lizzie sighed. "Oh well. Sucks to be him. More meat loaf for us."

Just then, the phone rang. Aunt May put down her brush before walking over to where it was and answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Yes, dear. I can put her on." Aunt May put her hand over the receiver. "Lizzie. It's Harry. He wants to talk to you."

At the word 'Harry' Lizzie turned her head so fast that she lost the grip she had on her paint brush, which fell on top her chest. Lizzie gasped in horror while Uncle Ben and Aunt May laughed, soon followed by Lizzie. Once she recovered, she took the phone from her aunt.

"Hello, Harry," said Lizzie, barely holding back her laughs.

"Hi, Lizzie! What was everyone laughing about?"

Lizzie smiled. "Oh nothing, we were just painting the kitchen."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nope. I feel much better now."

"That's good. I was worried about you, Lizzie."

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat. He was worried about her! "You were?" Lizzie asked, turning her face away from Uncle Ben and Aunt May so they wouldn't see her blush.

"Well, yeah. You're one of my best friends. I care about you like you were my sister."

Lizzie's blush and playful smile slowly melted off of her face. "Oh, thanks, Harry. For caring about me."

"No problem. Oh! I almost forgot to ask. Is Peter alright?"

"Ah, I guess so. Honestly I don't know. He hasn't come home yet. Why? What's wrong?" Harry was silent. "Hair? Come on. Please tell me what's wrong with my brother."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, he got into a fight with Flash."

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay? Was he hurt?"

"Lizzie. He beat the living crap out of Flash."

Lizzie's mouth hung open. "What? How?"

"Well, they got into a fight. Peter had moves like a ninja. Basically, every time, he avoided slash kicked Flash's butt! Oh my gosh, Lizzie, if only you were there-" _to kiss me._ Lizzie wanted him to say those words so much, but she knew that he liked Mary Jane that way more than Lizzie wanted him to. "Uh, Lizzie, are you still there?"

Lizzie was broken out of her day-dream. "What? Oh! Yeah. I am."

"Are you sure that you're okay, Lizzie? I can come over."

"No. That's okay, Harry. Thanks though."

"You're welcome."

"Bye," said Lizzie.

"Bye," said Harry.

Lizzie hung up, leaning against the wall, sighing. Only when she felt something leak through her cloths did she remember that it was freshly painted.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

After many hours of hard work (including the time to make dinner) the three Parkers were able to collapse at the table.

"My goodness, my wrists hurt," said Uncle Ben while rubbing them. "Must be my blasted arthritis again."

"You silly old man," said Aunt May before kissing her husband.

"_Your _silly old man," corrected Uncle Ben, tapping his wife's nose with his finger.

Lizzie smiled at the elderly couple, thinking about how nice it would be to be just like them in their old age when she was older.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~

They each took turns taking showers. Aunt May first, then Uncle Ben, then Lizzie. Lizzie insisted on going last. When it was Lizzie's turn to clean up, she practically ran to the bathroom. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the water came down on her sore body. When Lizzie figured that she stood under the water long enough, she went to reach for her bottle of shampoo. Glancing at her fingers she instantly became puzzled. Something was on them.

"What?"

Weird, brown hooks were starting to come out of her finger (and thumb) tips. Upon seeing this, Lizzie thought back to a time she and Peter had watched a special on spiders on television a few years earlier. During one of the show's segments, the narrator explained that spiders had the ability to climb walls and ceilings because of the little hooks that were on their legs. And for some reason, the mysterious pricks that were now on _her _body reminded her of the pricks on the nasty bugs body.

_Is this what I even_ think _it is?_

Curious, Lizzie put her hands one at a time on the shower wall. Her fingers felt secure, like they had suction cups on them that she didn't know were there. Wanting to test her theory further, Lizzie hoisted her body up, crawling all the way up and to the center of the shower's ceiling. Shocked, she stayed there, just hanging.

"Elizabeth?"

Startled, Lizzie squeaked as she fell off the ceiling. She surprised herself by landing lightly on the bath tub floor, crouched, one arm behind her.

"Whoa."

"Lizzie?" It was Aunt May.

"Yes, Aunt May?"

"Are you almost done?"

Lizzie was silent for a moment, unsure of whether of not she still had a voice. "Yeah," she forced herself to say.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Lizzie, still frozen in place.

As Lizzie remained in the position she was in, something dawned in her mind. Something was most definitely wrong with her.

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Later that night, Lizzie was reading in her room when she heard someone walking down the hallway. Since it was an hour past the time Aunt May and Uncle Ben went to sleep, Lizzie figured it was Peter. She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen her brother since they arrived home from school the previous day.

_Well, better late than never, right? _Lizzie thought to herself as she got up out of her bed to check on her brother.

As Lizzie quietly opened her twin's door, she dug her hands deeper into the pockets of the oversized hoodie she was wearing.

"Hey, Pete," said Lizzie as she closed his door quietly behind her.

"Oh, hey Lizzie," said Peter while he looked out his window.

Concerned, Lizzie went over to Peter's bed and sat down next to him. "You okay, Pete? Harry told me what you did at school today."

"Did he also tell you that I ran out of the school after I kicked Flash across the room?"

Lizzie blinked her eyes at Peter. "No. He didn't. But I'm guessing that isn't the reason you've been missing in action for the past seven and half hours."

Peter sighed. "I ran because of Mary Jane."

"Why?" Lizzie wondered.

"It was the way she looked at me, Lizzie," he said after a moment of hesitation. "You should have seen the look on her face, Liz. She was so afraid of me." Peter looked as if he was going to cry.

Lizzie, feeling horrible, hugged her big brother. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you today, Pete. I really am."

Peter nodded his head as they leaned in closer together.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why were you out late?" asked Lizzie.

"Couldn't get a bus." Lizzie got the silent, yet polite, hint to drop it. "You know what, Lizzie. I wish I had a car," said Peter after another moment of silence.

"What? Why? We really don't need one."

"I know. I just thought that it would be nice to own one."

There was something behind Peter's words that made Lizzie think there was more to it then both of them owning a car.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we owned one too. Dang, Pete. Have you been working out? Your mussels feel bigger today."

Peter stiffened. "Ah, something like that. What about you? You feel like your grip has gotten stronger."

Lizzie laughed. "Same thing, I guess. I'm a little tiered. I'm going back to bed. Get some sleep, Pete. Night. Love you," said Lizzie, kissing Peter's cheek before she walked back to her bedroom.

_If only I could really tell you why_, thought Peter as he stared after his little sister. _If only._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Yeah. If you didn't read my top AN and then read the boobs part and felt uncomfortable well it's your own fault! I have WARNING! as the first word out of the whole page!<strong>

**And to those of you who like it, what do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Plus, one reviewer is wondering if I will pair MJxPeter and LizziexHarry up. Only time will tell my friend. Only time will tell.**

**And to another reviewer, thank you for the advice. I didn't know female spiders were stronger than male spiders. I may actually work that in some how. Or will I? ; )**


	4. A New Voice

**Hello! Felt like putting up the next chapter! Enjoy : ) I also would like to say sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. You forgive me. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs except for the version of the song that I wrote. Original lyrics are in bold. Mine are not.**

* * *

><p>The next day was the weekend. Saturday, to be exact. Lizzie got up at 7:30, since she had slept so much the day before. She wanted to enjoy the day.<p>

And it was beautiful.

"Ah. What a wonderful day it is outside," sighed Lizzie as she looked outside of her window. "I think a jog will be fun."

Lizzie changed into her running gear. Just because she was- use to be- overweight, didn't mean that she didn't enjoy a nice long run.

When Lizzie tried to put on her running bra, she discovered that it wouldn't fit.

"Shoot," said Lizzie as she tried to shove on the bra. After three or four minutes, she was able to force her girls in. "Yes! Finally!" Luckily, it was a slip on sports bra. "Note to self: Get bigger cup sized bras."

As Lizzie made her way down, she strapped on her iPod and placed her earbuds into her ears. No one was up yet, other than Lizzie, so she left a note telling her family where she went. It was the weekend after all. Who wouldn't sleep in?

Outside, the air was cool yet warm (which was Lizzie's favorite kind of running weather). Lizzie decided that a half a mile to a mile jog would be a great idea. Then a doughnut. And a cup of coffee. Yep. That sounded like a good plan.

When Lizzie started her run, and her iPod, _Don't Stop Believing _by Journey came on, which was one of Lizzie's most favorite songs so she obviously sang along with the lyrics inside of her head:

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit**

**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

Lizzie sighed. This song always made her think of Harry, even though it had nothing to do with him. Well, other than it being his favorite song at the moment. She hit the replay button and changed the lyrics to her feelings:

_Just a silly girl,_ _livin' in a fantasy_

_She took the NY subway goin' somewhere_

_Just a rich boy, born and raised in blue blood_

_He took the NY subway goin' somewhere_

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at herself. The words didn't go well with the tune of the song. As the song finished, don't stop echoing inside of her skull, Lizzie looked around at her surroundings, gasping at what she saw. Instead of being in Queens, she was near New York.

"What the crap?" said Lizzie, coming to a sudden halt.

As her mind caught up with her, she realized that something didn't feel right. Her body wasn't tired. Even her calves, which she expected to be sore, weren't. In fact, she felt like she could run forever.

But, one thing bothered her the most was this one thought: How did she run this fast in under an hour? Lizzie had run at least a half of an hour to an hour away from her home.

Now, considering the creepy things that had happened the day before, this really bothered her.

"I must have really took a dive in the puberty pool," said Lizzie, scratching her head. Lizzie glanced at her raised wrist, a spark of an impossible thought appeared inside of her mind.

_It couldn't be from the spider bite I got the other day. Could it?_

As she let her thought sink in, she found herself thinking, _What else can I do? _

Lizzie looked around and found some brick buildings. Curious, she went up to one and tentatively put her hands on one of the alley way walls, pushing off with her legs so she could get higher. After reaching the top of the wall, she looked down.

"This is so unreal," said Lizzie after she swung herself onto the roof.

The height wasn't too bad, and the view was absolutely gorgeous. Well, besides the pollution and the other beaten up buildings that she could see.

Lizzie suddenly felt very impulsive. "I wonder if I can jump to the next building," wondered Lizzie as she took a runners position.

Taking a deep breath, she sprinted full force to the edge where she lept, landing on the other side as graceful as a swan.

"Creepy." Lizzie plopped down on her butt, breathing deeply in. She examined her bite mark some more, taping it. _Maybe the spider that bit me was more then _just_ a spider. _Sighing, Lizzie flexed her wrist. When she did this, a white wet rope like string came out and attached itself to the other building.

"Eek!"

Lizzie began to frantically pull at the white stuff that came out of her arm. This reminded her _too_ much of what it felt like get an IV put into her arm. Lizzie shivered just thinking about it.

"Come on! You stupid piece of-" When Lizzie pulled too hard, she jerked forward, fast, and off of the firm ground she use to be on.

"Ah!" Lizzie screamed as she twisted in odd directions. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed as she approached a very hard looking wall.

Luckily, she was able to separate herself from the string just inches away from the wall. Lizzie then began to fall again.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Lizzie landed softly on the ground, standing straight up on her legs, knees slightly crouched, hands covering her face.

"Don't peek. Whatever you do, Elizabeth Parker, don't peek." Lizzie peeked finding her nose very close to contact with the wall.

"Ha, ha, ha," Lizzie laughed weakly as she fainted on the alley's cool cement.

~Four Minutes Later~

Lizzie groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her sore head.

"I'm going crazy," said Lizzie as she slowly got off of the ground. "I just need to take a shower when I get home."

From the past couple days experiences: super strength, improved mussel growth, look changes, super sight, super jumping abilities, the ability to climb walls, and web shooting, she decided that she wasn't normal anymore.

_Then again, when have I ever been normal?_

Nope. She was just like the heros and villains that she use to watch on TV when she and Peter were younger.

"This, has been way too much for me."

Lizzie began to run at a medium pace. On her way back home, Lizzie passed a group of guys who wolf whistled at her and shouted, "Nice rack, baby!"

Lizzie felt violated. Wanting to give them a piece of her mind, she opened her mouth to yell some nasty words, but instead, a loud, high-pitched screech came out of her mouth, causing the earth to shake around them. One of the men fell off of the dumpster he was sitting on, cursing as he made contact with the ground.

Lizzie would have laughed if she wasn't totally freaked out. But she was way beyond freaked out. In fact, she was on planet I'm-totally-scared-out-of-my-mind-and-I-just-want-to-go-cry-under-my-covers-now.

Wanting to get away as fast as possible, she began to run faster. She didn't stop until she was safe and inside of her house.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

Once she had made it indoors, Lizzie slammed the door shut and locked all the locks that she could visibly find before leaning against it for support as her heart beated frantically against her chest. She knew that she was being ridiculous. It wasn't the men that checked her out like she was a hooker on the bad parts of the city that frightened her. It was that she wasn't who she was only a couple of days ago.

After Lizzie got ahold of herself, she took a shaky breath and decided that the shower sounded like a very good idea.

"Aunt May! Uncle Ben! Peter! I'm home!" Lizzie called out as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom for a nice, long shower.

When Lizzie was done cleaning up, she put on her fluffy powder blue robe, Sponge Bob slippers, and wrapped a towel around her hair before heading down to the kitchen to eat.

"Mm. I smell grilled cheese!" said Lizzie as she grabbed a warm, gooey, sandwich. Lizzie looked around, seeing only Aunt May, who was at the kitchen sink washing dishes. "Aunt May. Where is Peter and Uncle Ben?"

"Peter had to go to the library for an assignment and your uncle drove him." Aunt May glanced over at Lizzie. "Elizabeth Bianca Parker! How are you sitting in my kitchen looking like that?" gasped Aunt May.

Lizzie smiled. "No guest is here is here, Aunt May. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well, what if someone were?"

Lizzie thought for a moment and had to admit that her aunt was right. Lizzie would die of embarrassment if Harry were in the house and saw her dressed like this.

"Okay, Aunt May. I'll go change." When Lizzie was about to go put on her cloths, the phone rang. "I'll get it," said Lizzie reaching for the phone. "Hello," said Lizzie while looking at her nails.

"Hey, Lizzie!" said Harry.

_Oh my!_

"Hi, Harry. What's up?" asked Lizzie, trying to hide her smile from her aunt.

"I just wanted to call and see if you and Peter wanted to hang out."

Lizzie could hardly hold back her smile. "Well, Pete is at the library, so he can't hang out today," Lizzie said while twirling the curled cord around her fingers.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, even though Peter can't, would you like to hang out with me?"

Lizzie smiled, now fully unable to keep it back this time. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great! When do you think you'll be here?"

Lizzie tried counting up the minutes each thing would take. Cloths, twelve minutes. Hair, four to five minutes. Teeth, three minutes. Makeup, a minute. And not to mention travel time (plus extra for some wiggle room).

"About forty-five minutes." You would expect Harry to sigh in frustration (he was a guy, after all) but he didn't. Instead, he said, "That sounds good. See you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Lizzie."

Lizzie hung up, feeling giddy. Even though she knew it wasn't a date, it could be one in her mind.

~A~N~D~

"Oh, what to wear? What to wear?" pondered Lizzie as she searched for an appropriate outfit. She wanted to look nice yet casual. She definitely didn't want to make herself look like she was going on a date. And she definitely didn't want to show off her newly shaped body to Harry. Not yet anyway. Lizzie mentally slapped herself when she felt her cheeks blush at the thought of the look Harry might give her when he saw how different she looked.

Eventually, she chose a lose, long-sleeved turtle neck shirt with slightly baggy tan khaki pants. She had to tighten her belt a little more than she use to, since her waist had lost weight.

Her shoes were her black converse and she pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail. Her makeup was as light and as natural as she usually had it.

"Perfect," said Lizzie before grabbing her light fall jacket, hat, gloves, and purse (which she had hidden underneath her coat).

"Aunt May! I'm going to Harry's for a while," Lizzie said as she headed out the door.

"Be back before nine! And do nothing inappropriate!" Aunt May teased from the living room.

"Yeah, I love you too," said Lizzie, sarcastically, as she left the house.

~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~

As Lizzie walked she kept going back and forth between choosing to take the bus or to use her super abilities to get to Harry's. It would take more time to get to Harry's place if she took the bus. About twenty minutes. But if she used her powers, it would take her less than ten minutes.

Not wanting another experience from earlier, she chose the bus.

~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

The bus ride was a little faster than Lizzie expected. It took only nineteen minutes, since traffic was running smoother then it usually did.

Lizzie stood in front of the monstrous apartment building her best friend lived in. Lizzie could never get over the childish awe and wonder at seeing the building. Sighing, Lizzie walked inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Parker."

"Good afternoon, Mark."

Lizzie and Mark, the front door man, shared a quick smile with each other. A woman, sitting at the front desk, looked up from her computer and smiled as well at Lizzie.

"Hello, Lizzie," she said.

"Hi, Dawn," Lizzie greeted the woman back.

Basically everyone in Harry's building knew Lizzie. They were no strangers to the Parker twins. Lizzie hit the up button for the elevator. Inside, she pushed the button for the penthouse. As the elevator began to slowly go up, Lizzie hummed the tornado song from _The Wizard of Oz._

When Lizzie arrived at the Osborn's, the elevator dinged as the doors slid open, reveling Harry's apartment. Lizzie walked into the open entrance room. Lizzie liked the entrance because it seemed so open and welcoming.

"Hello! Harry? It's me, Lizzie," she called out while glancing around the room for him.

"I'm up here," said Harry.

Lizzie looked up into the balcony and saw Harry waving at her while slightly leaning forward.

"Hair! What are you doing up there?" Lizzie teased.

Harry smiled. "Looking at you. And walking down to meet you." Harry dashed down the stairs. When he was on the floor, he began to walk at his normal speed.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Lizzie.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever we want to."

Lizzie thought for a moment before her face beamed. "We could go and surprise Pete at the library. I'm sure that he needs a break after all the hard work he's been doing."

The library was about six blocks away from the Osborns. They could goof around more if they walked to the library.

"Sure. That sounds like a good plan," Harry said while grinning mischievously. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Harry smirked. "Let me get my coat."

When Harry met up with her again they headed down into the lobby.

"Bye, Dawn," said Lizzie, waving at the woman.

Dawn blinked, looked at Harry, then got that look that asked, _Dating? _Lizzie shook her head. Dawn looked disappointed, causing Lizzie to softly giggle.

_Maybe someday_, Lizzie thought. _Someday._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so did you like it? <strong>

**AN Randomness Fact: Originally, when I first wrote this chapter a couple of months ago, I was going to have Harry see Lizzie in her bath robe. Yep. Then, I thought better of it and had Harry just call her. But don't worry. I'll have a chapter where she does end up getting seen in her bathrobe and or her PJ's by Harry. Or will I? ; )**

**Also, originally, I wasn't going to give the power of the loud voice to Lizzie because I felt like there was no need for her to have it. But, many of you wonderful reviewers of mine asked me to make Lizzie a little better than Peter, wanted her to have different abilities. That sort of stuff. So, yeah, she has a LOUD voice.**

**And, as for her being stronger than her brother, only time will tell my friends. Only time will tell.**

**Plus, thank you to all of your reviews and ideas. You guys make me smile (and laugh) *blush face!* : )**


	5. A (Sort Of) Date

**Hello. So, I really don't have anything, much, to say. Well, I got the next chapter up and I also hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Mark seemed to think the same thing Dawn had. And, again, Lizzie silently broke the news. Mark sighed and shook his head. "Have a good evening, Miss. Parker, Mr. Osborn."<p>

"Thanks, you too," said Harry as the two friends began to casually make their way to the library.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

"No way. She can't be more than twenty-five years old," said Lizzie.

Lizzie and Harry had decided to take a break from walking and sat at a table just outside of a coffee shop. Harry shook his head. "No way. She's got to be forty-five at the most."

They were staring intently at the back of an over weight woman, who's dark brown, almost black, hair was propped sloppily off to the side of her head.

"Okay, Mister. Tell me why a woman at the age you've predicted, would wear hair like that?"

"Easy. She's desperate."

"Harry Osborn," scolded Lizzie.

"Or a prostitute."

Lizzie shoved him which got both of them both to laugh. "Look! She's turning around!" said Lizzie getting both of their attentions back on the woman.

When the woman in question turned around, she was wearing hardly any makeup and didn't look a day of twenty, literally. "Boo ya! I win! You owe me," Lizzie said cheering with joy.

"Darn it," cussed Harry.

"Yup. You know, when I know what I want, I'll let you know. So, Harry, on a more serious note, how have you been?" asked Lizzie settling back into her chair.

"Well, honestly, frustrated."

"Really? How come?" Harry got that certain look that she knew.

"It's your dad again, isn't it?"

Harry nodded his head.

"You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to, Hair."

"No, it's okay. You're my friend." Harry sighed before continuing on. "My dad 's just started acting different yesterday. I'm so worried for him. We found him yesterday passed out on the floor with basically no memory from the day before."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know I'd be just as worried if my aunt or uncle were in his shoes. Gosh, I can't bear thinking about the day I'll lose them, mentally or physically."

"There's also something else that's been bothering me lately," said Harry.

When he didn't speak for a few moments, Lizzie asked "What else has bothered you, Harry?"

Harry blinked, sighed, then sheepishly said, "I've been thinking about this girl a lot lately." Lizzie's full attention increased. "And I really like her a lot. But, I feel guilty because of Pete."

_Oh my gosh! He likes me! He likes me! _"How come?" Lizzie asked, slightly blushing.

"Because Peter's majorly in love with her and hasn't made a move on her yet."

Lizzie felt like she was in a car, her speed slowing down. "Oh, you like MJ? Don't you?" _Please say no. Please say bloody heck no!_

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Her foot slammed down hard on the brakes. "I, um, it wasn't hard to guess."

Harry looked slightly embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, when you said that Peter is madly in love with her, I kind of figured it out."

"You've definitely got a point. But, Liz, can you please keep this a secret? I don't want Pete to find out."

_More like you don't want me to find out. Oh, wait! Too late! _"I won't, Hair. I promise."

Harry smiled, making Lizzie's heart dribble a little. "Thanks, Lizzie. You're such a good friend."

"No problem. I wonder what time it is?"

Lizzie asked a woman sitting behind them what the time was. She told Lizzie that it was about 4:05. Lizzie thanked her before looking back at Harry.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, her stomach growled.

"Guess we should get something to eat, huh?" asked Harry.

"We definitely need something to eat," agreed Lizzie.

_And a distraction from you liking my only girlfriend._

A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

"Mm. These hot dogs are so good. And yet so bad for you," said Lizzie, taking a big bite of her meal. Ketchup, mustard, and relish over took her taste buds.

Harry took a smaller bite of his New York style hot dog. "I do have to agree. Wow, you must be hungry tonight. You're almost done with yours," Harry said motioning to Lizzie's hands.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving! Plus, we're almost to the library."

Harry, seeming to suddenly remember the no food, drink, or pet policy that the building had, began to scarf down his food. Lizzie began to laugh at the sight of him. Hot dog puffing up his cheeks that slightly showed condiments down the side of his chin.

"Whas so fun ey?" he asked around his mouth full of edible garbage.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look so ridiculous the way you are right now," Lizzie giggled.

Harry mumbled, slowly swallowing the mush. "Would you care to help me out?" Harry still had some trouble getting his words out correctly.

Lizzie took the still clean napkin she was given and started to clean him up. She began softly, gently, tapping off the mess. As Lizzie did this she began to think about bringing her lips close to the messy, yet sexy, corners of his naturally delicious lips, using her tongue to lick them clean, then to slowly move towards the real deal, pressing her lips against his. How warm, how grand would it be to do that right now she wondered. Harry nervously gulped the wet wad, which brought Lizzie back to reality.

"I think it's all gone now," said Lizzie before turning around and going to a garbage can to throw her trash away.

"I must have really screwed with his mind," Lizzie quietly mumbled to herself.

Lizzie was about to go back to Harry when she heard it. A gun shot. It was at least a block and a half away. Lizzie turned and saw Harry standing right behind her.

"Oh, please don't let that be by the library," Lizzie begged out loud to herself.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~

"Lizzie! Slow down," called out Harry, trying to reach his hand out to Lizzie. "I know that Peter didn't get shot," Harry reassured Lizzie once he got to her.

"I'm hoping you're right."

And boy was he right.

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

When the two friends neared the library, they saw sirens and a group of people surrounding something. Or someone.

_Please, don't let that be Peter._

As they neared the group, Lizzie felt someone tap her shoulder. Lizzie glanced over at its owner.

"Peter!" Lizzie said, happily, as she tightly hugged her brother.

"What's this for?" asked Peter.

"I thought you were the one who was shot! We, Harry and me, were going to surprise you and give you a study break. We were walking and heard a gun shot. I'm just so glad you're alive."

Peter lightly squeezed his little sister closer to him, feeling the same relief as she did.

"I wonder who did, then," said Harry.

Curious now, the three of them began making their way through the crowd, excusing themselves as they made their way through. When they came in view of the victim, who was in a pool of scarlet, the Parkers felt like they couldn't breath.

"No!" Lizzie moaned.

"That's our uncle," Peter said as police officers tried to usher them back into the crowd.

"That's our uncle!" Both of them screamed, desperately breaking through.

They soon squatted down next to their Uncle Ben, each of them taking a cold, almost limp, hand.

"Uncle Ben," cried Lizzie, desperate for a response. "Uncle Ben."

Uncle Ben opened his eyes, pain filling the simple movement. "Peter... Elizabeth..." he said weakly.

"We're here Uncle Ben," said Peter, crying as well. "We're here."

Uncle Ben seemed to be growing dimmer each second, like a fading candle flame.

"No. No! Please don't go Uncle Ben. Daddy. I love you. We love you Daddy," Lizzie choked out.

"I love you both, too. And May. Oh my May. Oh Peter. Oh Lizzie. I love you all so much."

Then, Uncle Ben closed his eyes. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Sad , isn't it? Honestly, I didn't cry over Uncle Ben's death. I'm just not much of a crier when people die in movies and books. Sometimes I do cry but not as much as I prob. should. Oh well.<strong>

**To those of you who are shocked that I killed Uncle Ben, sorry. I kind of had to for the story to work. If I didn't, Peter prob. wouldn't have become Spider-man. Honestly, I have no clue what would have happened.**

**To those of you who want Lizzie to be stronger/better then Peter, please bear with me. If she does indeed become stronger/better then her brother it will not be for awhile.**


	6. Farewell

**Hello. Sorry that it has been a bit since I last updated. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No!" screamed Lizzie. "Uncle Ben! Uncle! Please, don't be dead. Please!" she cried, leaning her head against his chest, not caring if his blood soaked her. She wept, hard, tears falling onto his once living body.<p>

Lizzie felt hands trying to drag her away.

"No!" Lizzie said while shoving them away. "I'm not leaving him."

A few moments later, Lizzie felt warmer, more gentler, hands pulling her away. She screamed like a five-year old having a major temper tantrum.

"No! No! No! No!" she wailed while reaching out her empty hands and wiggling, trying to get free.

"Shh. Shh. Lizzie. Shh. It's going to be okay," said a soothing voice.

Lizzie peeked through the unclear fuzziness at her best friend, Harry, who was holding her like he was carrying a child-like-bride. Lizzie moaned while she leaned her head against his chest. She watched her now dead uncle as Harry swiftly walked away from the crime scene.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

Harry had somehow gotten a cab. He gave the driver Lizzie's address once they were settled in. Lizzie, the whole time, sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, head leaning against his chest while she slept. Harry stroked her hair, silently watching her until they made it to her house.

Harry, after paying him, told the cab driver that he could leave. Lizzie was still asleep, hiccuping every once and awhile. Harry rang the door bell which was soon answered by Aunt May.

May looked fragile. So weak. Her eyes were red and tears were streaking down her cheeks. May forced a smile onto her face and looked at the sleeping girl. May motioned Harry in and softly told him to put Lizzie to bed.

Harry carried Lizzie to her room, placing her gently onto her bed once he reached her tiny bedroom.

As he finished, Harry looked again at her messy face. Even in sleep, she looked just as despaired. Harry brushed Lizzie's bangs out of her face.

_I can't believe we just watched her uncle die, _thought Harry, feeling sad himself.

Ben was like a grandfather or uncle to him while May was like an aunt or grandmother to him. He absolutely couldn't bear to relive the memory of Ben dieing in front of Peter and Lizzie. He just couldn't.

He was sure that as soon as he went to sleep tonight he would hear the gun shot which made Lizzie pale and rush towards it. He was sure he would see the incredible relief on Lizzie's face as she learned Peter was alive. He was sure he would hear the family cry and exchange pained last words. And he was definitely sure he would see all that blood.

Harry looked down at his shirt. At the sight of his once clean shirt, Harry sighed. When Lizzie grasped and leaned on her uncle's corpse, she had gotten red all over herself, which in turn covered Harry, too, along with her snot and her tears. Harry didn't mind Lizzie's liquid. It was the other person's fluid that he minded.

If he kept the messy shirt, he would forever be reminded of the murder.

_Murder._

Harry shook his head. He needed to leave Lizzie now. May needed someone to comfort her. Harry quietly closed the door. While looking through the crack, he saw Lizzie sniff then shift in her bed.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

The next day, Lizzie woke up super late. But she didn't care. She could barely control herself from crying. It did help when all of your tears had left you the day before.

Lizzie sobbed a tearless cry, bringing her knees close to her chest, burying her face between them. At some point, Lizzie heard a knock at her door.

"Go away," she moaned.

The door opened. Lizzie felt the strong hold of her big brother's arms around her, rocking her back and forth, back and forth while Lizzie continued her tearless sob.

"I hate this Peter. I hate this feeling."

"Yeah, me too."

The siblings stayed like this until they heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," said Lizzie as she got off of her bed and walked out into the hallway to answer the phone call. "Hello," Lizzie said weakly into the phone.

"Hey, Lizzie," said Mary Jane.

It didn't dawn on Lizzie why Mary Jane could be calling her until she realized what day it was."Oh, right. Sunday. Girls night. Sorry, I forgot about it."

"No, it's okay, Liz. You have a reason. Listen, do you still want me to come over? I totally understand if you don't want me to."

"No, I still do. In fact, I kind of need it right now."

"Great! 5:30, tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Wonderful. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once Lizzie hung up, she went back to her room where she continued to mourn with her brother.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~

"So, who do you think is cuter? The jock? The nerd? Or the bad boy?" asked Mary Jane as she and Lizzie watched _The Breakfast Club_.

Lizzie looked thoughtful as she put a spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream into her mouth.

"Depends. Well, the jock can easily give into peer presser but ends up feeling guilty. He did end up choosing the odd ball quiet girl in the end. The bad boy is kind of hot-headed, dumb butt jerk for most of the movie but he isn't afraid to be himself. The nerd is

smart but he is unconfident, a suck-up, and is a wimp a couple of times. So, honestly, a guy with all of the good qualities, plus the look of the jock, I would be attracted to a certain character."

"So, in other words," said Mary Jane. "you think that the jock is the most attractive."

"Yup, basically."

The two girls began to laugh.

"Hey, MJ," said Lizzie as they finished the movie and switched the channels until they found the movie _Feris Bular's Day Off_. "Thanks for coming over. I needed a distraction from... you know."

Mary Jane smiled. "No problem. I'm glade the gallons of ice cream and me are a big help. It was about time you switched to phase two. Oh, we're done with this one. I'm going to grab some popcorn."

"No, MJ, I'll get it. Be right back," said Lizzie as she grabbed the now empty container as she headed out of the room.

~Four Days Later~

Lizzie sat with Peter and Aunt May as people began to slowly make their way back to their seats.

The Pastor stood in front of Uncle Ben's casket and welcomed everyone. He then gave an introduction for Aunt May, who slowly made her way to the front of the room.

Aunt May plastered a weak but brave smile on her face as she thanked everyone for coming and going through some of her life with her husband when he was alive. When she was finished May cried as she went to sit next to Lizzie and Peter took her place, talking about his uncle.

"Ben Parker was more than an uncle. He was a fatherly figure to my sister and me. He taught us almost everything we know. He raised Lizzie into the girl she is today. He made his wife, his partner feel loved and special. And he taught me how to be the person I am now. I love him and I'm going to miss him with all my heart and being. Thank you for being here with us today."

That was Lizzie's cue to get ready. Not only did she have a speech, she was also playing songs that her uncle always joked about being played at his funeral.

"Hello, my name's Elizabeth Parker. I'm really kind of nervous right now, talking in front of everyone. But, I love and care about my Uncle Ben. So, I'll make this quick." Lizzie forced down on a sob that threatened to escape her lips. "Ben Parker was, is, so much more then what Peter said. Without him in our lives, we would be lost, alone, and missing out on a great opportunity with him. Actually, my uncle would joke about his funeral. Who'd come. Who wouldn't. Who'd cry. Who'd fall asleep." A light laugh came from everyone. "But, we both never expected or thought he'd leave us this soon. So, in memory of him, I'll be playing the songs he wanted me to-" Lizzie chocked, "play for him," she forced out before walking over to the piano bench, her baggy dress swishing as she moved.

Before playing the piano, Lizzie brushed the keys with both her hands, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then began to play.

The first song was Uncle Ben's most favorite church song _Grace Is Greater Than Our Sin. _When the first song was finished she played _Because I Knew You_, followed by _Wishing You Were Here Again. _The last song that Lizzie played was the song she and Uncle Ben wrote together when she was a freshman.

Lizzie felt all of the happy memories she had with him as she moved from one note to the next, smiling as she remembered his jokes, his hugs, his kisses, his I love yous.

As Lizzie hit the last note, she heard the silent applause of the whole church.

_I wish that I was playing anywhere else but here_, thought Lizzie as she took her seat next to Peter again.

"You did a really good job, Lizzie," whispered Peter into his little sister's ear.

Lizzie only smiled just as weak as Aunt May did.

~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

When her uncle's coffin was buried, Lizzie cried softly. "He's gone," said Lizzie as everyone was dismissed.

"Yes," said Aunt May at the same volume Lizzie had used. "He is."

Lizzie stood by her aunt, grabbing a hold of her hand which Lizzie squeezed tightly.

"Hi," said Harry as he walked up to the small family.

"Harry. You came," said Lizzie, smiling at her guy friend.

"I'm sorry about your uncle," Harry said sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too," said Lizzie.

Then, unexpectedly, Harry tentatively grabbed Lizzie's other hand which she rubbed her thumb across. They all stood together in silence until they heard another familiar voice.

"Hello Elizabeth, May, Peter," it said.

"Mr. Osborn!" gasped Lizzie, "You came, too?"

Mr. Osborn smiled and nodded his head. "I felt horrible once I heard about your uncle. I brought these." Mr. Osborn held up a round flower wreath with blood-red roses and a big black and red lace ribbon tied on the top of it.

"Thank you, Norman," said Aunt May warmly as she took the gift and put it by Ben's gravestone.

"I'm really sorry. I never really knew your uncle. My condolences. I'm also sorry that I need to take my son with me now. Come on, Harry."

Harry sighed before saying goodbye.

"Thanks for coming, Hair. It means a lot to me. To us," said Lizzie as she stood on her tip toes and hugged him.

Peter and May did the same (minus the toe standing).

As Lizzie watched the last car leave, she couldn't help but think about all the things that her uncle would miss in hers and Peter's lives. Their graduation, which was only a few months away, their weddings, their children's births.

But, she also couldn't help but think how lucky she was to still have the other people in her lives who would be there to help her back up onto her feet whenever she would fall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it? <strong>


	7. Graduation

**Hello. I'm so sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated. I just got so busy with school and yesterday I was gone almost the whole day yesterday at a trivia type thing that I was in. I was so drained when I got home. I had to get up at six and didn't get back until almost sixish. So sorry. Plus, I also went into Chicago for a trip with my school for a Performing Arts Trip. We saw The Blue Men. That's why I didn't update on Wednesday. So, without further ado, I would like to proudly announce the next chapter of Of Webs and Reality. So, enjoy.**

**Oh, and one more thing before I get started:**

**Phantoms Lil Waffle, in the last chapter, you wondered how the piano appeared out of the blue at the funeral. Well, incase if anyone else was wondering how it got there (it was my fault for not telling you in the chapter). When Lizzie played in Farewell, they were in a Catholic Church (I'm a Christian not a Catholic but since it's New York and I imagine it in one) a piano was already set up. At the way end of the chapter, they were outside, burying Uncle Ben. So, I hope it's all clear now.**

**Also, I would like to say sorry for any bad grammar and or spelling. I was kind of like 'Oh my GOSH! Just be done already!' You forgive me, right?**

**Plus, I have been reading these Teen Wolf Stories that are so good! You should read them. Just go to my favorites and or type in Little Red (I think that is the name). There are two or three other stories that are by the same author. You should read them.**

**One more thing, I have a poll, yes a poll, asking if I should make Lizzie stronger. So, if you want to, go and vote 'Yes' or 'No'.**

**And now, on with the story! Enjoy :D (isn't the smile face cute?)**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations class of-" the principle was interrupted by a whole group of teenagers, who drowned out what he was trying to say with loud cheers of relief, joy, and a small amount of fear for the future.<p>

Every former senior threw their caps up into the air, some hugging their friends while others went in search for their cap.

When Lizzie and Peter were finally able to get through the crowd to their aunt, they were greeted with open arms.

"Congratulations, you two," said Aunt May, smiling, as the three hugged.

"Thanks," said Lizzie as she looked down at her high school diploma. "I can't believe that we're done with high school," she said, amazed.

"Me neither," agreed Peter.

"Parker!" called out Mr. Osborn.

"Yes?" answered Peter and Lizzie at the same time, laughing at each other.

"Sorry. I should have been more specific. Parkers," Mr. Osborn corrected himself. "Congratulations. Both of you. Your uncle would have been proud of you."

"Thank you," said Peter, grinning.

Mr. Osborn's gaze went over to Lizzie. "So, I heard that both of you plan on going to college."

"Yes, sir," said Lizzie, feeling happiness swell up inside of her.

"Now, I know what Peter is doing, but, I don't know what you're majoring in."

"Music, voice, and professional piano, Well, voice will be my minor, actually," said Lizzie, sheepishly.

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yes. I hope to become a professional pianist. It's been my dream since I was a little girl."

"Well then, I expect to see you sometime soon in Carnegie Hall."

"Oh, I'd love to," said Lizzie, wistfully. Lizzie was about to say something else when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Mary Jane walking off, upset. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Osborn," said Lizzie as she hurried off after her friend.

"You, too," said Mr. Osborn.

Lizzie felt like she was being rude leaving like she did, but she needed to make sure if her red-head was okay or not. Lizzie soon found her friend sitting in a cheep, pale white seat, crying.

"Hey, MJ," said Lizzie as she came up next to her.

"Hey," said Mary Jane, almost weakly.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Mary Jane nodded her head as Lizzie sat down next to her. "You okay?" asked Lizzie, concerned.

"Yes. No," Mary Jane sighed, heavily, "I broke up with Flash."

Lizzie blinked, not believing what she just heard. Inside, a part of her rejoiced. Flash? Gone forever? Praise the Lord! But a part of her broke for the red-eyed, runny makeup Mary Jane.

"Really? Why?" Lizzie had a pretty good idea why.

"He was such a jerk. He wasn't as bad as he is now, when we started dating freshman year. But, he just got worse and worse. In the last couple of months, he started doing things to me, and to others. He... he hit me last week when I told him to leave you, Peter, and Harry alone when he bad mouthed about you three to some of his friends. He didn't like that. That's when he slapped me across the face and started to cuss me out and told me to mind my own business.

"I told him to stop talking to me. So, I spent all of that time without him thinking. That's when I decided that I _needed _to break up with him."

They were silent for a few moments before Lizzie brought Mary Jane in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, MJ. I wish that I could have done something. Actually, I could hunt him done and destroy him. We can find out if he really can-"

"Oh no you don't, Elizabeth Parker."

Lizzie raised her hands up in defeat, a grin on her face. "Alright. Alright. I won't. If I were able to get my hands on that twerp, I would have only played a harmless, little prank on him."

"Even your pranks can be too harsh Lizzie." True, she did have a point. "Remember back in Mrs. Burtman's class what you did to that one boy?"

One time, in first or second grade, a boy named Bobby Brown had taken and ruined Mary Jane's brand new Barbie Doll, the one she had just gotten for her birthday. Well, this didn't make Lizzie very happy.

"I'll get him back," said Lizzie. Mary Jane looked up at her friend, tears flooding out of her eyes. "I'll get him, if it's that last thing I do," Lizzie vowed, quoting Jasper from Mary Jane's favorite Disney movie _101 Dalmatians_. Mary Jane giggled around her smile.

"What? So me locking him in the girl's bathroom was cruel? Tisk, tisk. That wasn't even the worse one that I've done."

"You're right. It wasn't."

"Oh, come on. Don't make me sound _that_ dreadful," said Lizzie, hurt.

"You can be," said Mary Jane.

"Me? Dreadful? Never!" said Lizzie, innocently. The two girls laughed. "So, you're going to try out for that new play. Aren't ya?" asked Lizzie, thinking of Thumper from _Bambie _as she used the line of incorrect grammar.

"Yes. If I can at least get a part in the ensemble, I'll be happy."

Lizzie hugged her friend, again, sighing. Life had just gone by too fast. Yesterday it seemed like Mary Jane had just moved in next door, Peter entranced by the young red-head, and now, they were done with high school.

Suddenly, Mary Jane gasped.

"Mary Jane?" asked Lizzie, confused. "Is something wrong?"

Mary Jane shook her head, fast. "No, nothing is wrong. I just got an idea."

"What _is _your idea?" asked Lizzie, nervously.

"We should move into an apartment, together."

Lizzie's mouth dropped open. Move in with her best friend? This sounded to good to be true.

"Yes! We should. But, we should both get jobs first. Then, we can start looking at apartments."

"Great!" said Mary Jane excited. "We should look over the summer. Don't you already have a job, though?"

"Yeah. I work at a music store."

"Right," Mary Jane snapped a finger like a mad scientist would when he figures something mathematical out, "_Big Ben's Notes. _I forgot about that. I'll start looking for one, too, as soon as I get home."

"No sweat. Take all the time you need."

The two friends hugged each other one more time before departing from each other. Scanning the crowd for her aunt or Peter, Lizzie saw Harry. He was talking to a fellow male classmate who he had talked to every once in a while in science class.

"Hey, Harry," said Lizzie, coming up to the small group.

"Hey, Liz," said Harry waving farewell to the other guy as he left to join his parents and siblings. "How have you been doing, Lizzie?" asked Harry, smiling.

Lizzie smiled in return. "So far so great."

"I thought you looked happier now then you did earlier. So, what did this?"

_I'd tell you, but the I might lose you._

"Oh, nothing that blew me out of the water. I was just asked by MJ if I wanted to share an apartment with her."

"Wait. Wouldn't she ask Flash to be her roommate since they're dating?"

_Oh shoot!_

"Um, well, not necessarily," said Lizzie, trying to dance around the subject.

"Is she still even dating Flash? I saw them arguing with each other a few minutes ago. They looked like they broke up."

_Keep calm. Keep. Calm. _"Uh, yeah. They did." _Why did you tell him this!? _"Why do you want to know?" Lizzie saw Harry's face freeze. "Are you going to ask her out?" Lizzie asked quietly, head slightly bowed.

_Please say no_, thought Lizzie as she twisted her fingers behind her back.

"I really don't know. I was just... curious I guess." Harry soon looked back down at Lizzie, smiling again. "You know, I think Pete and I should get an apartment together."

Lizzie grinned, glad that Harry had finally stopped asking her about Mary Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**Okay, I know that the story prob. seems slow but I'm trying to follow the story (sorta) but also adding my own ideas and things in too.**

**To my wonderful reviewers (who all want Lizzie stronger and waaaay cooler then Peter and also who want Lizzie and Peter to not know about each other). I love that you guys feel like this needs to happen. I know that, being a girl myself, men think they are better than us in everything and that we can't do this and can't do that and that we should clean up after them and birth their little monsters. Ugh! I feel that frustration, too.**

**I strongly believe that a woman is not a thing to just carry babies and clean house and waste all the things that we have learned and all the time and money we spent on/in school for. I have nothing against chosing this lifestyle, it's just that I don't like it when men expect us to do this. I mean, yes I will clean our house and cook our food because I love him, not because I have too. We (my husband and I) will (when I get married) work together to run the household. And if I do have his kids, I will most likely have a job that I will do at home like writing books.**

**So, I will most likely make Lizzie like me in some cases.**

**But, due to these requests my brain has gone haywire. I need to think about my work. I like what I have written right now and my mind is just 'Okay, so you like this. But, will it work?'**

**So, the chapters will prob. come a lot lot lot slower than they do.**

**Again, I am sorry in advance.**

**Until next time, see you and have a wonderful day!**

**OH! P.S. If you were wondering if I support abortion or not, I do not. I HATE abortion. I don't think, I ****_know_**** that it is murder.**


	8. A Good Samaritan

**Why, hello, hello. What a pleasant sirprise (yes, I spelled it with a sir. I did that on purpose) :{D (that was my attempt at a mischievious/evil smile face. don't judge).**

**I know I told you that my chapter uploads would be a lot lot lot slower than they are now. I forgot to mention that doesn't apply to it yet. Yes, they will come slower but that is because finals are drawing near and so is the school year. So, yeah, obviously they will be slower. But, I am also starting to figure out how to make what I want to happen work so yay! High fives for everyone! Psh, oh, what the heck. Might as well just throw in some hearts, too. 3 3 3 3**

**Things are now starting to get very interesting. **

**So, without further ado, here is chapter seven of Of Webs And Reality.**

* * *

><p>~Three Months Later~<p>

"Elizabeth!"

_Oh no. Not again._

"Yes, Mike."

"Get your fat butt over here."

Lizzie sighed before leaving her almost finished project and making her way towards the front desk.

"Yes, Mike. What do you want?" Lizzie asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mike grinned evilly at Lizzie, his thick mustache adding to the effect of evil intentions. Mike pointed at the clock that hung crookedly on the wall. "I need you to run the shop while I go out for lunch with the guys."

Lizzie was feeling irritated. "Well, I'm not done organizing the new shipment of music books yet, Mike."

"But I need to go out with the guys. I promised them," he whined.

_Yeah right, since when do you make real promises?_

"I already covered for you last night, Mike."

Mike was a forty something year old man with a potbelly covered in a yellow grease stained muscle shirt and usually covered it with a sweater vest or a long-sleeved plaid shirt. His dark brown hair was thinning and slowly going grey. Lizzie didn't like taking crap from him, but he was the manager and in charge of the shop on Monday, Thursday, and Friday mornings and sometimes evenings when his ex father-in-law, Benji, was away. Lizzie loved the owner of the store like he was her own grandfather. It was Mikewho seemed to piss her off.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait until I'm done," said Lizzie before turning to leave.

"Wait! Get back here," protested Mike as Lizzie walked back into inventory.

Lizzie had to force herself to ignore the long sentences of cuss words that drifted over to her as she resumed her work.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

When 4:30 came around, Lizzie quickly clocked out, grabbed her things, rushed out of the back door, and ran down the alley, avoiding the front of the shop. She didn't want Mike to yell at her. She wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with him.

Ever since Lizzie was bitten almost five months ago, she had an increased desire to kill Mike with one of her wrist webs or by kicking his boys so hard that he'd end up bleeding a river.

"Why do I bother working there?" mumbled Lizzie, "Oh yeah. It's because I care about Benji. Yep. It's because of Benji," Lizzie decided as she entered her building and walked up the old, creaky stairs to the apartment she shared with Mary Jane.

As Lizzie unlocked the door, she noticed that Mary Jane still wasn't back yet from the diner she worked at. Feeling board, Lizzie decided to start making dinner.

Taking out a pan for sauce and filling up a pot with water before Lizzie put it on the stove to boil, she felt the need for some background music. Turning on the small red kitchen radio, Lizzie became excited as she heard the song _Bad _playing.

Checking to make sure no one could see her from across the street, Lizzie became motivated by the pop song's beat as she moved across the kitchen at the chorus, swaying her hips as she made her way to the fridge to grab the spaghetti sauce. When Lizzie put the noodles in to boil, she belted out the end of the song while searching for some garlic bread to put into the oven.

When the oven door was closed, Lizzie attempted to do the moonwalk before spinning Michael Jackson style and ending with his signature glove pose. That's when Lizzie heard laughter.

"Whatever are you doing, Elizabeth Parker?" asked Mary Jane.

"Being a dorky chef, duh," said Lizzie, snapping her fingers in the air to add a dramatic affect.

"Well, Dorky Chef, what did you make us tonight?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread."

"Mm, that sounds amazing right now. Especially after the day I've had," said Mary Jane as she put her purse onto their floral patterned sofa chair.

"Ah, it couldn't have been that bad," teased Lizzie as she stirred the noodles again.

"Oh, yes it was. I ran into Peter today."

"Where? At the diner?" Lizzie asked, knowing that this had to be the most embarrassing thing in the world for her friend.

"No," said Mary Jane shaking her head, giggling as if relieved, "Outside of it."

"That doesn't sound horrible. What did you tell him?"

"That I was going to an audition for a role in a play."

"Did he believe you?"

"Yeah, he did. Until that idiot cook gave me away."

"And now he knows."

"Now he knows," sighed Mary Jane, gloomily.

"If I didn't know any better," said Lizzie as she searched the cabinets for two plates, "I'd say that you have a crush on Peter."

Mary Jane laughed. "No. You know I don't."

"Because you're dating Harry?"

Mary Jane grinned. "Because I'm dating Harry."

Lizzie hated that her two and only friends, other than Peter, were dating each other. Except, there was only one of them that she wanted to be with forever.

Not wanting to dwell anymore on the thought of Harry stealing kisses with her girlfriend, Lizzie started serving their food.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

"I'll clean up tonight," said Mary Jane as she made her way towards the sink once they were done eating.

"Are you sure?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, go do something," said Mary Jane, trying to shoo Lizzie away.

"But-"

"Shoo!" Mary Jane demanded sounding like she was trying to get rid of a little kitchen mouse.

"Alright. Alright. I'll head outside for a bit. Okay?"

"Okay," said Mary Jane before turning back to the dirty dishes.

Lizzie went towards the door, grabbing her hooded black coat and keys before heading out the door.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~

Walking always made Lizzie feel less stressed. She could reflect on what was bothering her without having to go a therapist and spending a hundred dollars on a half hour session.

Tonight's thought: Nothing in particular.

Lizzie made the mental reminder to write that down in her _Walk Sessions Journal_ as soon as she got back to her room. That is, if she had one and if they even existed. The very thought of it made Lizzie snort with laughter.

Lizzie was so deep in thought that when she heard someone say, "Look! He's on the front page of the paper! He really is!" she jumped half way into the air.

Curious about who was so important to be on the front page of some newspaper, Lizzie looked at the news stand she was next to. There, in blue and red, was a picture of Spider-man. On the top of it was a less important topic about the great robbery last week that he stopped was, "Wanted: Heroic Pictures of the Amazing Spider-man!"

"People really consider this front page new?" Lizzie asked, astonished.

The man behind the stand, grunted, "Apparently."

This so-called Spider-man was the new hero of New York, who wore a suit of blue and red. No one has been able to get a glimpse of what he truly looks like under that mask of his. But, the most puzzling thing, to Lizzie, was how similar both of their super abilities were. _Like twins, _thought Lizzie inside of her mind as she continued her walk.

Eventually, at the fourth or fifth bus stop away from her apartment, Lizzie decided to turn around since the area she was in was starting to die down crowd wise. And when there's little to no crowd around there's a higher risk of you being mugged, kidnapped, raped, murdered, or all of the above.

Feeling a light breeze blow past her ear, Lizzie pulled her hood up and tightened it against her head.

When Lizzie neared an alley, she saw a young woman, a little bit older than Lizzie, walk out of a small coffee shop. Lizzie also saw two, or was it three, men grouped together at the side of the road a few feet ahead.

Feeling danger in the air, Lizzie hid in a nearby doorway, praying that she wasn't seen as she pressed her back against the wall. They didn't. Instead, they noticed the coffee shop woman.

Scared for the coffee shop woman, Lizzie peeked around her hiding spot.

When the coffee shop woman was a couple of feet away from the group, Lizzie felt ridiculous for overreacting. But, the men didn't stay put for long. They began to casually stalk the poor, unsuspecting woman.

_Oh my gosh! They're going to hurt her! What if she gets raped? _thought Lizzie as she now stalked the stalkers.

Lizzie wasn't going to stop until she knew that the coffee shop woman was safe. Using her spidy stealth moves, Lizzie crept close to the walls.

The alley way was drawing near.

Lizzie knew, out of a gut feeling, that if they made it pass the alley with no incidents the coffee shop woman would be safe. But she wasn't. The coffee shop woman must have noticed, too, early on, that three men were following her and sped up her pace. The men did the same.

The coffee shop woman began to run.

_Please, lady, don't go into the alley._

Lizzie had seen enough movies with gorgeous women who always seemed to be stalked at least one time in the whole flick that always somehow something seemed to compel her to go into a dark, windowless alley way. Unfortunately, the coffee shop woman seemed to have come straight out of one of those cheesy, overdone movies.

"Figures," Lizzie silently muttered to herself as she quietly raced after them.

When the cats and mouse rounded the corner that led into the alley, Lizzie hoped onto the brick wall and began climbing her way to the top. Racing to the edge, Lizzie almost gasped. The three men had the coffee shop woman cornered against the dead end wall. They were purring and cooing at her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Don't be scared."

"Daddy's here to comfort you."

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Lizzie frantically looked around her surroundings. She couldn't let this woman die or become an emotional wreck for the rest of her life. Spotting a wooden beam, Lizzie shot a web string at it. As she tugged at it, to make sure it was secure, the coffee shop woman shakily pulled out a pink can of pepper spray.

"Stay back!" the woman demanded in a way that reminded Lizzie of Rose from the movie _Titanic, _"I'm warning you."

Lizzie swung to the beam.

"Or what?" taunted the leader.

"Or I'll-I'll spray!" she almost shrieked.

The leader leaned in close to the coffee shop woman, putting his mouth close to her ear.

"Go ahead, doll face. But, no one will ever save you. Or even hear your screams."

As he was saying this to the terrified female, Lizzie gracefully, after sticking the bottom of her shoes with a new web string, took the two remaining goons by their collars, covering their mouths with webbing, up to the beam to tie them around their waists, causing them to suspend in the air, before shooting a strong string at the leader's back, making him scream like a little girl when Lizzie jerked him back. Lizzie tied him the same way she did for the other two.

"What! Who are you? What are you- Mm! Mm!"

"Shut up, scumbag," demanded Lizzie as she covered his mouth with webbing, too.

Lizzie turned her attention to the coffee shop woman.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Yes," she squeaked out.

"Good. Just call 911 and you'll never have to see these jerks' faces ever again."

As Lizzie went to jump to a nearby roof, the coffee shop woman called out "Wait! Who are you? Are you Spider-man?"

_Does she really think I sound like him?_

"No. Just a Good Samaritan. If you see spidy boy, tell him he got the night off."

Lizzie fled the scene as fast as her legs could take her. As Lizzie left, she thought she heard the coffee shop woman shout out "Thank you, Spider-woman!"

"Spider-woman? Huh, people these days," huffed Lizzie as she rushed back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? <strong>

**So, yes, Lizzie is starting to use her spider powers to help people now. I hope this makes you all so very happy cus' you guys are just so amazing. You, my dear reviewers, are the best reviewers, I have ever had, yet, on fanfiction for any of my stories. My Rose Potter story has a lot of favs and alerts but you guys have the most reviews and love Lizzie so much you tell me why you love her. So from the bottom of my heart and from Lizzie's as well, we would like to thank you and tell you that we love all of you, too. Lizzie prob. wouldn't be even have been this awesome if it wasn't for you ideas and advice (especially the facts about real female spiders vs male spiders. I like to keep the facts as realistic and as close to the time or theme as I can). So, thank you all, once again.**

**If it makes you guys anymore happier, I know how I want part one to end and how I want part three to end. I might also add a Q's and A's chapter sometime in the story. So, I will let you know when you can start asking questions that you faithful readers would like to know. I think I'll even do one or two or more one shots somewhere in-between. And no alternate endings. If there is, then that is something very rare and something you all should cherish.**

**And a couple more things. Actually a few. First, my baby bro went down to sectionals for his track team. He is a discus and shotput thrower. And guess what he did today? He got first in both events, I do believe, and is heading down to State! Hip hip who ray! Congrats baby brother : ) Also, this is something I am also proud of, my brother and I have both gotten star achiever (I think that's what they are called) awards at our school! We have no idea what they are for yet but I shall let you know once we have learned what they are. Sorry for bragging. I'm just having a happy/stressful time right now. I mean, why wouldn't I? School is almost over, the two things I mentioned have happened, finals are almost here, grade raising time is occurring now, I started running again, summer is near, and two of my friends are getting married. What? Yep. Another of my friends got married recently on Good Friday. Wow! And my brother is getting his drivers permit in the fall. Crap, we grew up fast! Anywho, sorry for my rambling. I'm just so excited!**

**P.S. I think the end is near (not in the Myan sense. God only knows when the world will end and I don't think it will be this year but honestly I don't have a clue). I was told by my Bible teacher and a sub that subed for my Bible class recently that... well, read this verse for yourself and think about which building was recently built. Here it is if you want to read it.**

**Isaiah 9:10 "The bricks have fallen down, but we will rebuild with dressed stone; the fig trees have been felled, but we will replace them with cedars."**

**The internet said that this was the NIV version. I love the NIV Bible : )**


	9. Spider-Woman

**Hello. Here is the next chapter. Please, do enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Lizzie! Are you seeing this?" asked Mary Jane as she flipped on the news.<p>

Lizzie looked up from the copy of _The Daily Bugle _she was reading. On the TV, was _Channel Six_'s anchor woman, Tina Storm, who was talking about a mysterious hero before turning the story over to the voice of the reporter, Jo Skimmers. Jo's voice

sounded oddly familiar to Lizzie.

"Last night seemed to be like any other night. The streets were dieing down on activity. People were getting ready to watch television with their family. Even some were heading home after a few drinks, or even a cup of coffee."

The screen,

while Jo was talking, which had random footage playing of nighttime New York, suddenly switched to the alley that Lizzie was at the night before with Jo standing in front of it.

Lizzie almost gasped out loud, covering her mouth to keep it in. But, Mary Jane heard it.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Thought I was going to vurp for a second."

"Ew," said Mary Jane before turning her attention back to the small screen.

Lizzie knew why Jo's voice sounded so familiar, now. It was because Lizzie had saved her the previous night. Jo was the coffee shop woman!

Jo looked almost the same as she had the night before, but more glamorous and camera ready.

"It was here, last night, that I, Jo Skimmers, was chased down this alley by three men after having a cup of coffee in the nearby neighborhood diner. It was then that I was cornered against this very wall," Jo motioned towards the, thankfully, bloodless wall,

"when out of nowhere, came a very strange and mysterious hero."

"_Pepper spray in hand, I reluctantly faced the leader, Hans Bloom, who went from whispering things in my ear to being jerked back and joining the rest of his gang." _As Jo's audio played they showed very serious clips of Jo standing, starring away

from the camera, to walking down the sidewalk, looking like she was pondering an important thought.

"This hero, was sitting on top of this wooden beam, behind me, when I asked her who she was which she just simply said that she was 'just a Good Samaritan'. Back to you, Tina, Darius."

"Wow," said Lizzie, amazed that her little good deed head become widely known throughout the whole city of New York.

"I know, right? Hey, what does the paper say about this 'Good Samaritan'?" asked Mary Jane, curious.

Now curious herself, Lizzie opened up the paper to the second page, the front was all about Spider-man. At the top, the title read 'Another Spider-man?'

Good question

, laughed Lizzie inside of her head.

The article wasn't too long, but long enough.

It read: '_Last night, Jo Skimmers, a news reporter for _Chanel Six News, _was walking home, after a having a cup of coffee, when three men from the gang '_The Nocturnal Tigers' _followed and cornered her in an alley. "I thought I was done for," _

said twenty-four year old Skimmers.

_"It was three against one. I thought (gulps) I knew that I was done for. Even though I was screwed, I took out that little old forgotten friend of mine named pepper spray. If I was going down, then I was taking some teeth and eyeballs with me. Then, as the leader leaned into my ear, he was jerked back, like he was attached to a bungee cord. I will never forget this, but, a figure sat on top of the beam, the criminals were just hanging (giggles)from the beam. _

_"When she learned that I was fine, she left. But not before I asked her if she was another Spider-man. The mysterious woman replied 'No, just a Good Samaritan. If you see spidy boy, tell him he got the night off." So, who is this'Good Samaritan'? We may never know. But, we can assume that she is not another Spider-man. She is simply just Spider-woman.'_

Lizzie looked up at Mary Jane.

"Spider-woman? Huh, that should make New York a little more interesting," huffed Lizzie.

"Well, I think it's cute. Spider-man and woman. Who knows, maybe they'll get together and have spider babies, too."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "People these days," Lizzie mumbled under her breath once Mary Jane had left the sitting room.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

Since it was Lizzie's day off from work, she decided to curl up on her sofa under a blanket and just sleep. But, Lizzie could hardly keep her eyes shut for more than a minute. She kept thinking over and over again about saving the coffee shop woman/ Jo Skimmers from gang members.

It actually felt nice, helping people. Lizzie felt like she was putting her new abilities to good use. Should she keep doing this she wondered.

Yes?

No?

Maybe so?

Yes, Lizzie decided, she would.

Now that that was said and done, how could she disguise herself? She didn't want her face everywhere on the news. A costume! That's what she needed.

Should she have a one similar to Spider-man's? Why not? They have, basically, the same powers. "But with different colors," Lizzie decided as she put a hand under her chin. "Yep. Most defiantly with different colors."

Now that Lizzie had the plot and costume, all she needed was a name. Lizzie began to mentally list out names.

The Widow? No, she sounded like a middle-aged woman.

The Widower? Now Lizzie sounded like a middle-aged woman who killed her husbands.

Long Legs? Too seductive.

The Flying Spider? Cute, but too stupid for Lizzie's taste.

"Ugh! Why does this seem so freaking hard?"

Discouraged, Lizzie looked at the article again, re-reading it until she came across the word Spider-woman.

Spider-woman.

It finally dawned on her. Lizzie slapped her head, frustrated with herself. "Idiot!" Spider-woman it was for she was beginning to form already.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

Lizzie stood in front of a costume store, glaring up at the cracked black and red sign as the mid-morning sun reflected off of the front window.

"Whelp, here goes nothing," she sighed before opening the front door which caused a bell to jingle.

Inside were four to five rows of different pieces of cloths. Fur coats ranging from powder blue to cheetah print and Halloween costumes filled every space on the bars, hanging neatly on their hangers.

Lizzie walked up to the front of the desk which had an older man standing behind it. "Good morning, Miss. How may I help you?" he asked Lizzie, sweetly.

Lizzie smiled before saying, " I would like to have a personalized costume made for me, please."

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" the man asked as he got out a pad of notebook paper and a chewed on yellow pencil out.

"Well, I want a costume just like Spider-man's. But I want the colors to be black and white instead. I would really like it if the spider was white, though."

The man scribbled down Lizzie's requests. "Okay. Do you know what size you want this in?"

Lizzie blushed. "Um, not really. Could you measure me, please?"

The man wasted no time taking out a long yellow tape measure and walking out to meet Lizzie. As he measured her he was clearly trying to avoid contact with her bimbo sized breasts, which Lizzie was grateful for. When he was done, he wrote down her sizes

and asked, "When do you need this by?"

"Sometime this week."

"Tomorrow, then."

" Tomorrow?"

"At 12:15."

"Oh, thank you so much," said Lizzie, thankful.

The man smiled at her. "I don't mean to sound rude, Miss, but you know that you don't have to wear a hat or sunglasses indoors. Do you have cancer or sensitivity to light?"

Lizzie, just in case, put all of her hair up in a hat and put sunglasses on over her eyes so whoever she met at the store wouldn't recognized her if and when she would become Spider-woman.

"No, sir. How much do I owe you?" Lizzie asked as she began to get her old, beaten up wallet out.

"Tomorrow, I shall tell you."

Lizzie thanked the man, again, before leaving the store.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~

When she went in the next day, Lizzie could hardly contain her excitement. She was finally going to be Spider-woman!

"The total is $57.50," the man from the day before said as he stared down at his cash register.

Lizzie gladly paid the man, giving him an extra tip. As Lizzie left the store, breathing in the cool morning air, she couldn't help but feel that everything, well almost everything, seemed to be perfect.

~O~F~

"Elizabeth! Where's my bagel!" yelled Mike as Lizzie came into the store, late from her twenty-minute lunch break.

Reason, Lizzie had only ten minutes left of her break when she finally made it back to her apartment to drop off her new purchase. She didn't want Mike putting his overweight nose where it didn't belong if he saw the new white box the outfit was in, probably thinking it was a box of his favorite doughnuts.

_As if._

To make sure he kept his mouth shut about her tardiness, Lizzie bribed Mike with an _Aunt Margo's_ bagel, which had the biggest pastries that Lizzie had ever seen.

"Here, Mike," said Lizzie as she carefully placed the brown paper bag in front of him.

"Good, good. Now, get that sign taken care of," demanded Mike, pointing at the sign in the window with one hand and biting into his lunch with the other.

Lizzie sighed before saying, "Yes, Mike."

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

When 4:30 came around, Lizzie hurriedly clocked out before rushing out the back to get home, almost forgetting to close the door behind her. Her new suit was calling out to her!

Lizzie slammed her apartment door shut before running to her bedroom.

"Where is it? Where is it? Ah, there you are," said Lizzie as she reached under her bed, pulling out the box her costume was in.

Lizzie threw off the top, hurriedly parting the matching white tissue paper. What she saw made her gasp in awe. From what Lizzie saw, her outfit looked just like she pictured it.

Gingerly taking it out, Lizzie placed the suit across her bed spread. It was almost identical to Spider-man's, only it was built for a woman of Lizzie's size. It was solid black and had a big, white spider resting across the chest and abdomen area.

Lizzie, satisfied with her purchase, picked up her mask, grinning. The costume guy out did himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of it? Lizzie is one step closer to being Spider-woman. For Lizzie's outfit, I thought of the color scheme before I found out that another Spider-woman had the same color scheme as well. I think her name is Julia Carpenter, but, I could be wrong. Oh well. For the questions and answers chapter I will answer why I chose black and white for his Spider-woman outfit.<strong>

**OHHHHHH! Guess what? GUESS. WHAT? I freaking finished the rough draft of part one of this story! Who ray! I told my friend at school this week and she celebrated/freaked out with me! So, once I get the chance, when I'm not studying for my finals and what not, the chapters shall come much faster.**

**Anywhos, just thought I'd let you guys know.**


	10. The Green Goblin

**Hello everyone! Okay, I am so sorry that it took so long for me to upload this. I have been done with finals for almost a week now and the lazy part of me stalled. I honestly didn't feel like uploading. But, a couple days ago, I started typing this thing up and now, today, I have it up. Another reason why I didn't put it up earlier, I needed to fix the ending and didn't figure out how to word it until today. So, I hope you like this chapter. Who am I kidding, this chapter is soooo boring compared to the other chapters. Oh well, enjoy! Also, I apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes that I have missed. You forgive me, right?**

* * *

><p>"So, how do I look?" asked Mary Jane as she modeled the red silk oriental cocktail dress in front of Lizzie.<p>

"You look beautiful, MJ. Harry will blush beet red when he sees you in that."

Harry had invited Mary Jane to meet Mr. Osborn the next day at the _Unity Day Festival. _

"Really? I don't know. Maybe I should wear black instead."

Lizzie snorted. "Oh please, MJ. Don't tell me that you believe that stupid wives tale that red heads shouldn't wear red." Mary Jane had that doubtful look on her face. "MJ!"

"Well, maybe I do. Just a little bit."

Honestly, Mary Jane was one of the few red-heads that looked good in certain shades of red. Mary Jane made this dress sexy in an appropriate way.

"Mary Jane, you believing that you don't look good in red is like me believing that I don't look good in brown, since I'm a brunette."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Mary Jane opened her mouth to say something when something caught her eye on the TV. "Looks like she did it again," said Mary Jane, looking at the television.

Over the last couple of months, Spider-woman had become an instant hit. Especially when they saw a black and white figure stop a late night robbery, attacking the robbers as fast as lightning. Even better than what Spider-man would have done.

But, what made her mysterious was that she seemed to be made of shadows. Materializing out of nowhere and stopping crime faster than a plague.

What Spider-woman had done recently was so amazing that it even amazed herself.

"Earlier this morning, loud noises were heard be Security Guard, Elmo Hernandez, while he was patrolling his company's grounds. And what he found amazed him."

'Well, I heard these screaming sounds coming from above me as I patrolled this certain area. When I looked up, I saw a train cart just swinging in the air!'

Firefighters were called to the scene and rescued the trapped victims inside, who kept crying out "Spider-woman! Spider-woman!" And what they found, inside, shocked them even more. Nineteen drug dealers who have been wanted for the past four-to-twelve months, and a drug lab. Who is this hero? All we can say is that Spider-woman has done another good deed for our city."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile. Catching nineteen drug dealers that were wanted. That was a big deal.

"Wow! Nineteen drug dealers? That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah. Talk about girl power," agreed Lizzie.

Just then, the phone rang as Mary Jane went to answer it. "Hello?" Mary Jane's eyes lit up. "Oh, hi, Harry! How are you?" Mary Jane asked as she headed towards her room. "Yes. I'm excited to meet your-" She closed the door.

Lizzie couldn't help but feel jealous. Back in high school, before he started dating Mary Jane, Lizzie would have been the one Harry would call when he needed someone. When he wanted to hang out. Now, he had his dream girl.

But, was Harry Mary Jane's dream boy? That, Lizzie could not answer.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

"Ugh! I can't figure out what to do with my hair," sighed Mary Jane in frustration. Mary Jane, seeing a freshly dressed Lizzie, smiled at her sweetly. "Um, Lizzie. Can you help me with my hair? And don't use the excuse that you're not that good with hair. I've seen you fix other people's hair."

Lizzie sighed, turning away from the hallway mirror she was checking her makeup in, knowing that she couldn't escape this one. "Fine. Hm, let's see... Ah ha! I know what to do!"

Lizzie started looking in their bathroom supplies. Finding her straightener, she plugged it into the wall to heat up. She also got out a hairbrush, a can of hairspray, and many other goodies as well.

"So, what do you think Harry's dad will be like?" asked Mary Jane, sitting still while Lizzie straightened her red hair.

"Well, from the few times I've met him, he seems pretty nice. He looks so much like Harry." Lizzie thought of something funny to say. "You know, if you see Mr. Osborn and don't feel attracted to his looks, well, there's a good chance you won't like Harry at that age."

"And what should I do if I don't?"

"Drop him like a hot potato," Lizzie said sounding completely serious.

"Shame on you, Elizabeth Parker."

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I'd be upset if you dumped my guy friend for only that reason," smiled Lizzie as she started pulling Mary Jane's hair up.

"Do you think he'll like me?" asked Mary Jane, her eyes on her lap.

"Of course he will! He'd be a fool not to," said Lizzie, pinning loose strands of hair to Mary Jane's head. "And if he doesn't it's not the end of the world. I mean, if you and Harry like each other, that's all that matters. Right?"

Mary Jane grinned, "Right."

Once Lizzie was finished styling Mary Jane's hair, she nodded her head, satisfied with her work. "Now close your eyes and hold your breath. I'm going to spray some hair spray in your hair."

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

The festival was typical. Just like it was every year. Since it was held by Oscorp everything seemed fancy or over the top.

A huge stage was set up for all of the singers and performers to perform on. Food stands ranging from funnel cakes to the best New York style pizzas were set up everywhere. Games like Whack-A-Mole and ring toss were shunned to a specific place.

Contests for the best exotic food and best foreign outfit were set up in a long, fancy aisle.

Middle school aged kids were seen with their younger siblings and or their families completely unwilling and in a state of hate for their parents walking around uninterested. Lizzie, on the other hand, loved it.

Growing up, from first to ninth grade, Harry, Peter, and Lizzie would hang out together for the entire event trying samples of Ti food and playing round after round of Duck Pond.

Even though the memories should have made Lizzie sad, she couldn't feel happier reliving the good old days.

So far, Lizzie had played a couple rounds of darts, watched a band play some of their songs on the main stage, and had tried an Indian dish called Dhokla (she got a second round after the first one for the road).

Now she was eating some cotton candy which she was enjoying very much. As Lizzie started to head back over to the performance stage, she bumped into Peter.

"Hey, Pete!" she said, smiling, "Long time no see, bro. What have you been doing all this time?" Peter, who seemed distracted by something, remained silent. "Hello! Earth to Peter. This is your twin sister, Lizzie, who you haven't seen in, like, forever!" Annoyed by his rudeness, Lizzie decided to be mean back to him. "Hey look! Is that Spider-man?"

When Peter looked away from his camera, Lizzie snatched it from his hands and was about to run off with it when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. Lizzie saw Harry close to Mary Jane, talking to each other.

Losing interest in her little prank, Lizzie handed Peter his stolen camera. "Sorry," she said as if she were a kicked puppy.

"What's there to be sorry for?" asked Peter before taking his little sister into his strong arms.

"I've missed you, Lizzie."

"I missed you too, Peter." Lizzie looked into eyes identical to her own. "So, still no luck with MJ, huh?"

"Still no luck with Harry?" he retorted back to her.

Lizzie blushed. "How did you know I liked him?"

"Lizzie, we're twins. I know how you act around Harry. Plus, I can tell how much time Harry and MJ have... spent together, lately. Tell me, is it true that they're dating?"

Lizzie gasped. "You mean you don't know that they're dating?"

Peter smiled weakly. "No. Not until today."

"Oh Pete, I'm so sorry. I just thought that one of them told you."

"How long have you know?"

"Since day one. MJ wanted me to help her with her outfit." Peter looked down at the ground. "You want some cotton candy?" asked Lizzie.

"Not really."

"Oh come on. It's our favorite. Blueberry." Lizzie waved the fluffy sugar treat under Peter's nose. "You know you want some."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I take some, are you?"

"Yup. Basically."

Peter sighed before taking a piece and putting in into his mouth. "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" exclaimed Lizzie, taking another bite of her food.

Peter sniffed the air.

"Liz."

"Yeah?"

"Your breath smells like blue kool-aid."

"Good. Better then smelling like your hot dog breath," Lizzie teased.

Peter was about to say something back when Lizzie felt a tingling feeling go through her body.

_Uh oh. Not good._

Whenever there was trouble coming her way, Lizzie felt a tickling sensation come over her (which she considered to be a sixth sense in a way).

"Lizzie, whats-" Peter froze, as if he could sense it, too.

_Impossible_, thought Lizzie. _He can't be like me._

Mentally shaking it off, Lizzie asked, "Um, do you feel like something's... sort of off?"

"Yes. I think so. Maybe it's going to rain?" suggested Peter.

Lizzie opened her mouth to add something when she saw something speeding towards the crowd. "What the heck!"

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"Look behind you," said Lizzie, pointing.

As Peter turned around and noticed what Lizzie was talking about, she also noticed that whatever this thing was looked like a goblin. A green goblin.

"That defiantly doesn't look like it's apart of the floats," said Lizzie.

Sure enough, it wasn't. One of the floats was damaged and Lizzie knew right then that this thing was dangerous. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lizzie dashed away through all the chaos, looking for a place to change, fast. Finding a nearby group of bushes that were tall enough to cover her, Lizzie jumped in and immediately changed into her disguise.

"Man, I hate doing day jobs," mumbled Spider-woman as she shot her way out of her hiding spot.

It didn't take long for people to notice a black and white figure shooting through the sky. Except, someone else was also noticed by the frightened citizens of New York City.

Spider-man had beaten her to the scene of the crime, looking ready for some action.

At one point, the Goblin's' glider went through a world shaped balloon float, causing it to fall. Towards a kid! The little boy stood watching it like it was a harmless little black rain cloud.

"Come on kid! Move!" shouted Spider-woman.

But the boy just stood there, even as the balloon hit the once occupied stage.

Spider-woman immediately sprung into action, shooting a web string at the kid's back, pulling him back faster than you could say "Yikes!"

"Got ya!" Spider-woman said as soon as the child was safe in her arms. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she gently asked him.

"Rory," he whispered, weakly.

"Where's your mom, Rory?"

Rory held out a shaky finger at a frantic looking woman.

"Hang on tight, Rory. This may be a little to fast for you. Okay, you ready?" Rory nodded his head. "Alright. Hang on, Rory!" Spider-woman jumped off from where she was and landed on the ground in front of the panicked mother.

"Here you go, ma'am," said Spider-woman, putting Rory back into loving, familiar arms.

"Oh, God bless you, Spider-woman," she cried as she hugged her son.

"And may He bless you both, too." Suddenly, there was a scream. Spider-woman turned around, quickly. She almost freaked out when she saw the sight in front of her. Mary Jane was on a barely dangling piece of cement.

_Oh my gosh!_

"Stay here," she demanded the crowd before flying off.

"Hold on! I'm com- Humph!" Someone attacked her.

Spider-woman heard an evil, unnatural laugh. This Green Goblin knocked her onto the ground, causing her to roll. Once Spider-woman had stopped rolling (due to hitting the back of her head hard on a table leg) the Goblin came and hovered over her.

"This fight is for the two of us men. Stay out of it, girlie." Then, he flew off.

"Sexist!" Spider-woman shouted after him as she slowly got back on her feet, not bothering to rub her head. She knew that it would start to heal anytime now and she didn't want to irritate it any more than it already was.

When Spider-woman finally became stable on her legs again, she looked back up at the balcony, seeing flashes of green and red, fighting. But, before Spider-woman could do anything else, the Goblin was defeated.

"We'll meet again, Spider-man!" the Goblin vowed as his glider went hey-wire, taking him away from the festival.

_Well, I guess that means that I can-_

"Help!" screamed Mary Jane.

_Oh no!_

Spider-woman turned her head back towards her friend, who was now falling towards her death, Spider-man diving after her. Spider-woman closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend's early demise. But instead of a group gasp in horror, Spider-woman heard claps and cheers (even a few proud whistles) of approval and relief.

Peeking her eyes open, Spider-woman saw Spider-man riding off into the sun with Mary Jane in his arms. Spider-woman let out a huge sigh of relief, so beyond the point of being glad that her friend was safe and that she'd be home for dinner later that night.

Smiling, Spider-woman turned towards the crowd of still cheering people.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Yes. We're alright."

"Thanks, Spider-woman."

"No sweat," said Spider-woman before she went towards the police. "Do you need any assistance, officers?" Spider-woman looked at the police, hoping that they'd need help.

An officer in his mid-forties or fifties grunted. "See if the paramedics need any help," he said, pointing to a group of men and woman getting out of an ambulance.

Spider-woman nodded her head before walking over to them. "Need any help?"

One of the female paramedics said, "We need to see if there is anyone injured in that balcony," she said pointing towards the place where Mary Jane was just a moment ago. "If there is, we need to get them down. If you could do that for us, it would save us time. Take them with you if they have minor injuries. But if the they look serious, leave them and tell us, please."

Spider-woman nodded, again, before heading up to the balcony.

When Spider-woman reached it, she began searching the area. Only one person was lying unconscious. Spider-woman walked, quietly, over to the sleeping man.

"Oh, Harry. How bad are you hurt?"

Spider-woman began to scan his head, looking for a wound. On one side of his head was a bump and a lightly bleeding cut. Spider-woman, not sure if it was serious or not, didn't know what to do.

_Just pick him up, Lizzie. Just pick him up._

Harry started to move which made Spider-woman freeze, afraid that he'd wake up.

_Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't even know that you live a double life._

When Harry went still again Spider-woman sighed. Picking him up and placing him near her side, she realized that he felt light.

_I keep forgetting that I have super strength_, Spider-woman nervously laughed in her head.

Walking to the edge, she shot a web at the wall behind her and began to slowly go down to the ground. As Spider-woman did this, she couldn't help but notice the way Harry felt by her side. His warmth seeping through her suit. The uninjured side of his head resting against her shoulder. Harry moaned as they began their decent.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. We're almost to the ground."

"Liz-zie?" he groaned.

Spider-woman stiffened.

"No. I'm not Lizzie, sir. You have me confused with someone else."

Harry moaned again. "My head."

"Sorry about that. We're getting you medical care as fast as we can."

Spider-woman, as soon as they landed safely on the pavement, placed him down onto the gurney that was waiting for Harry.

"Is that all you need help with?" asked Spider-woman, eager to leave now. Everyone gave her the thumbs up, telling her that they were good now. "Alright then. Stay safe and take care."

As Spider-woman turned to leave, she felt a hand weakly grab her arm.

"Wai. Who... are you?" Harry asked, still trying to fully wake up.

Spider-woman put her hand on top of his. "Just a Good Samaritan doing what's right," she said, squeezing his hand before dashing off away from the chaos and the boy she loved.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Spider-woman wanted to look at what Spider-man and the Goblin had done to the Festival. Spider-woman decided to take a look. She found a building that was a good few feet away so that she wouldn't be seen. Landing on the roof, she looked out at the once happy party.

Spider-woman gasped. Floats that were once fully blown were now either deflated or blown up. Chunks of buildings and walls were scattered randomly on the ground. Ambulances and firetrucks populated most of the area. Balloons that little kids carried around would float up and disappear into the calm, blue sky. Everything looked horrible.

Shaking her head, Spider-woman decided that now would be a good time to head back to her apartment. But as she was about ready to go, she heard someone land right behind her and say, "So, who are you exactly and what is your purpose?"

_Crap! Not this guy._

Spider-woman turned her head around. Spider-man stood in front of her, his arms crossed across his chest, waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Spider-man has got ahold of her. What will happen now? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.<strong>

**Please review. It makes my day. So, there's about six or seven more chapters left (I think) before the end of part one. Plus an Epilogue. I have also started writing the rough draft for part two. Yep, that's also another reason why this**

**chapter hasn't been up as fast as the others were. But, hey. You forgive me, right?**

**I'm also thinking about doing just a funny, useless one shot that has nothing to do with the story that I think I might write. I know that it involves Peter/Spider-man, Lizzie/Spider-woman, a zoo, and some elephants. Yep. Elephants. I think I'll post a poll on my profile so you wonderful people can vote 'Yes, do the one shot' or 'No, don't you even think about it'. I prob. won't post it right away, or write it until I get part one all said and done. Also, I am going to be doing a question and answers chapter. But not yet. Not until part one is done. So, start thinking up some questions so that when I say 'Hey, Q's and A's time!' you'll be ready.**

**And one more thing before I go. I think I might write a short and silly Harry Potter story about the Maurders and who they remind me of (fictional wise). I just love them so much! If you ask me if I like the Golden Three or the Maurders more, I'd most likely say the Maurders. I love the Three, but I have to say I like Prongs, Worm-tail, Moony, and Padfoot the most. Anywhos, I think i'm done now. Until next time, see ya later : D**


	11. A Converstaion And A War

**Hello again. I'm so sorry that it had been quit awhile since I last updated. I was also working on my Percy Jackson fanfic so, now I worked again on my Spider-man fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh P.S. For part two, I am at the part where Peter meets Doc. Octavious and Rose. Hope that makes you guys happy :)**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Spider-man repeated as Spider-woman continued to stare at him.<p>

_Oh shoot. Shoot. Shoot._

"Um..." said Spider-woman uneasily.

Spider-man continued to look at her as Spider-woman tried to figure out how to respond. Soon, she said, "Well, my name is Spider-woman and I'm leaving." As Spider-woman was about to leave, Spider-man grabbed her.

"Hey! Let me go!" she protested as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No."

Spider-woman felt her face starting to grow hot with anger. "I said," Spider-woman growled, "let go."

When his grip grew tighter, Spider-woman hit the back of her head, hard, against his face, which caused him to scream "OW!" and to loosen his grip as he took his hands off of her to cover his injured nose.

Taking her advantage, Spider-woman dashed away. She was about ready to jump off of the side of the building when she suddenly felt something attach to her back and yank her back like she was a disobedient pet dog whose leash was tugged to bring her back in line.

"What the heck, man!" Spider-woman screamed at Spider-man.

Even though she couldn't see his face, Spider-woman could tell that he was most likely narrowing his eyes at her. "You have no room to talk. You hit me in the nose, and I think you broke it."

"Screw you! You deserved it."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"And holding me against my will is how you're going to talk to me?" she asked sarcastically.

"There was no other way for me to get ahold of you!"

"Well you could have asked me. Nicely. But, no. You had to get all big and tough kidnapper man on me."

Spider-man sighed. "Look. I just want to ask you some questions."

"Some?" Spider-woman snorted.

"Can you just listen to me for one second?"

"Already did. I actually have listened to you for a few minutes now."

"You, are a difficult woman."

"Thank you. I know," said Spider-woman, touched, as she placed her hand over her heart.

There was silence between them before Spider-man said, "Look. I'm sorry if I made you feel scared."

"More like annoyed," Spider-woman retorted.

"But I just want, no, need to ask you some questions. I promise to let you go after I'm done."

Spider-woman, knowing that it would probably be wise to just get this meeting over with. "Fine," she spat out. "Ask away."

Spider-man let Spider-woman walk a few feet away from him before he looked his fellow hero up and down, examining her. "What are you, and why do you seem to have powers like me?" Spider-man asked with curiosity in his voice as soon as he was done looking at her.

"I wonder the same things about you. Why do we have the same things? The same abilities... Oh! Wait," Spider-woman said while holding up one of her non-middle fingers, "we don't," she said as she sat down, leaning against a wall, hands behind her head, her one leg over her other bent knee.

"Don't we?" he asked her.

"Well, we are similar, but not totally similar. We both, indeed, have the ability to shoot webs out of our wrists, climb walls, and stuff like that. But, I am stronger and even more agile than you. Plus," Spider-woman grinned, "I have two extra powers."

"Really?" Spider-man asked, doubtfully.

"Yup."

"Prove it."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked.

"To show me that you're not pulling my leg," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I do.

"Then prove it."

"Ye of little faith." Spider-woman held up her index finger and waved it back and forth. "Tisk, tisk."

"No. I'm just proving that you're a liar."

_This man just will not give up._

Spider-woman stood up. "Okay. Listen here, Mister, because I'm _not _repeating myself. One: I do to have two extra abilities. Two: One will hurt your ears and make this city look like an earthquake occurred. Three: The other I don't feel like demonstrating right now; and Four:," Spider-woman leaned into Spider-man's ear and whispered, "I don't need to prove anything."

Spider-woman stepped away from Spider-man, crossing her arms across her chest, too. Spider-man remained silent. "What? Got nothing to say now, Mr. Macho Man?"

"Your breath smells like blue Kool-Aid."

Spider-woman rolled her eyes. "It's because I ate cotton candy today. Is there a crime against it now?"

_The nerve of people._

"What flavor?"

"Ah, blueberry. Duh. Why?"

_Why does this sound so familiar?_

"I met up with someone else today who also ate blueberry cotton candy."

"And why is this relevant to this conversation?"

"It's not." Spider-man looked away, as if there was something else worth his attention.

There was another brief moment of silence before Spider-man said, "I don't have any more questions to ask you. You may leave now."

Spider-woman wanted to smartly retort back at him, but looking at him, she felt all of her anger and frustration towards him disappear. "Alright. Thank you," said Spider-woman before she walked over to the edge of the building.

Before she left, Spider-woman glanced back at this mysterious blue and red man. He didn't seem bad. He just seemed, somehow, familiar.

Spider-woman shook her head before she took off, and as she made her way back to her apartment, Spider-woman couldn't help but think strange hero. This... Spider-man.

Man. He was just... a man.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

"He was... amazing!" exclaimed Mary Jane as she was talking to Harry on the phone with Harry.

Lizzie listened for the last fifteen minutes about how "amazing" and "wonderful" Spider-man was, and it was beginning to annoy her beyond belief. Lizzie could hardly believe that she could listen to MJ's and Harry's talk, clean up after diner, feel annoyance

towards Spider-man, and bake dessert all at the same time.

_And they call Spider-man amazing, _Lizzie huffed inside of her head.

As Lizzie bent down to open the oven door, she heard Harry say, "... goodnight. don't let the bed... bugs." He hung up as soon as he realized what he was saying.

Mary Jane, instead of feeling upset by Harry's goodbye , hung up as well. A big, giddy smile was on her face as she turned to look at Lizzie who said, "So, this Spider-man fellow. What's so amazing about him?" while placing a tray of double chocolate chip cupcakes by a cooling rack.

"Well, I'm not for sure why, but I just know he is."

"Oh?" asked Lizzie, raising an eyebrow, questioningly. "Do explain."

Mary Jane sighed as she picked up an already cool cupcake and began to frost it with frosting. "I just... know. Like everyone knows that pianos don't fall from the sky and how you know that people are either born with a musical talent or not. It just feels like that, to me."

Lizzie could see that she probably wouldn't get a further explanation from Mary Jane. Lizzie nodded her head. "Okay."

They both remained silent for a few more moments until Mary Jane said, "Alright. I think that was the last of them. I wonder what we should do with the rest of this frosting?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know about what you'll do with yours, but I know what I'm going to do with mine."

As soon as Mary Jane looked down at her frosting knife, as if she was trying to figure out if she should lick it or not, Lizzie flung some icing at her, hitting her right on the nose. Mary Jane gasped in fright as she quickly looked up, pasty white covering what should have been her nose.

"What did you do that for?" she asked in disbelief.

Lizzie looked at her with innocent blue eyes and a confused face. "Do what?" she asked Mary Jane.

"This," Mary Jane said while pointing at her sticky nose.

"Oh that? I didn't do that. Must have been from putting your knife to close to your face."

"Are you in a state of self-denial?"

"No. Are- Hey!" Lizzie protested as she was interrupted by a blob of chocolate frosting hit the left side of her face.

"Serves you right."

"Oh. So you want to play this game. Well..." Lizzie said, grinning mischievously as she reloaded her spoon. "Bring it on! Ha-ya!"

For the next few minutes, the two friends ran around their small apartment kitchen, having a frosting war. One time, during this 'war', Mary Jane ducked behind a chair as Lizzie tried to throw more goop at her. As a counter attack, Mary Jane tried throwing a handful of her ammo at Lizzie, which Lizzie ducked as it flew above her head.

"Ha! Missed," said Lizzie as she moved. As she did so, she ended up slipping in a mix of sweet food residue and slipping, her feet high kicking the air as she fell down, screaming.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Mary Jane while crawling over to her moaning, injured friend. "Are you alright?"

In response, Lizzie took her hand and covered Mary Jane's face in black and white icing. "Ah!" Mary Jane screeched in surprise as she tried to scoot back and away from Lizzie. "Elizabeth Parker!"

"Yes. That's me," said Lizzie, smiling.

After a couple of seconds, Lizzie got off of the ground and sat next to Mary Jane who was leaning on the right side of their kitchen island.

"So..." said Lizzie after a couple of silent moments.

"So..." said Mary Jane as they shared a look with each other.

Soon, they began laughing at each others appearance.

"Look. Look at us. We're a complete mess. Oh, my hair," said Mary Jane.

"And our cloths. They're completely ruined."

"And just when I had a shower, too."

This got them to laugh even harder. Once they got ahold of themselves, Mary Jane said, "Well, I think we should-"

Lizzie interrupted her as she hugged the red-head. "What's this for?" she asked, amused.

"I'm just so glad you're my friend, and that you're alive. When I saw you falling from that balcony today, I thought that I was going to lose you. But then Spider-man saved you, and now, thanks to him, I got to see my roommate again and have a frosting war with her."

Mary Jane smiled and returned Lizzie's hug. "I'm glad that I am, too. Well, I think that I'll go take a shower, again. I'll help you clean up as soon as I'm done."

Squeezing Lizzie's shoulder once again, Mary Jane got up and made her way towards their bathroom. As soon as Mary Jane was gone, Lizzie thought back to her last image of Spider-man before she flew off of the building they had met at. He had looked so... normal, so kind, and so thoughtful.

Yes, Lizzie decided as she leaned her sticky brown hair back against the island, Spider-man was normal. Just like Spider-woman or anyone else was; and for that, she was extremely grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it was so short. Not the shortest chapter that I have ever written, I do admit. So, yeah. I hope you liked it : ) Until next time, see ya later.<strong>


	12. Pinkie Fingers And Thanksgiving

**Hello. Listening to Bruno Mars right now. Oh my gosh, I love this man. His music makes me so happy, plus his voice and lyrics... Gah! Amazing! I need to see him in concert. Right now, the song is "Talking To The Moon". Pure**

**genius (did I spell that right? Blah. Whatever. I need to get this story going). So without further ado, Of Webs and Reality: The Story of Spider-woman Chapter Eleven.**

* * *

><p>Half a week had gone by since the Green Goblin incident, and nothing too exciting had happened. Other then being invited by Peter and Harry to their apartment for Thanksgiving dinner; two days from today. That is, until the evening of the confession of Mary Jane Watson.<p>

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

Lizzie was sitting on her living room coach, working on an essay for college, when she heard someone approach and open the door. It was Mary Jane.

As Mary Jane took off her shoes, Lizzie said, "You're home early."

"Yes," said Mary Jane.

"How was your date with Harry... and your audition?" Lizzie glanced at Mary Jane. "MJ, do you realize that your breasts are very noticeable right now?"

Mary Jane looked down at her purple dress. "Oh. Yeah, they are. Well, that's what happens when you get caught in the rain. I'm going to go change into something dry. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Mary Jane came back in to the living room, in her pajamas, and sat down next to Lizzie.

"So, what happened tonight?" asked Lizzie as she placed her paper and textbooks on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, the audition went horrible."

"Oh, MJ. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, that's life. My date with Harry went fine. But I was, well... sort of distracted."

Lizzie raised one of her eyebrows. "Distracted? What do you mean?"

Mary Jane was silent for a couple of seconds, as if pondering on if she should say anything or not. Finally, she looked back at Lizzie before asking, "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Of course I can. I'm your friend, remember?"

"I know. You will keep this a secret, though, right? Especially from Harry?"

"Well, yes. I mean, unless you're plotting to kill him... Oh my gosh! You're going to kill him!"

"No, Lizzie. I'm not going to kill Harry," Mary Jane laughed, lightly, at Lizzie's reaction.

Lizzie let out an embarrassed sigh of relief. "Oh. Sorry that I overreacted. So, what's the big secret, MJ?"

Mary Jane took a breath before beginning. "When I left the audition today, I ran into your brother. We talked for a bit before we went our separate ways."

"Okay."

"As I was walking to meet up with Harry at the cafe, I felt like I was being followed."

Lizzie felt her heart beat fast as Mary Jane continued her story.

"I thought that it was Peter, thinking that he had changed his mind about joining me for dinner, since I invited him to eat with Harry and me. But it wasn't him. It was a small group of men.

"I had turned my head around to see who was following me. Once I realized that they weren't Peter, I hoped that they hadn't seen me look and increased my walking speed. They were eventually close to me, I decided to run. Sure enough, my fears were confirmed. I was being stalked."

Lizzie felt her heart freeze with fright. "Oh my-"

"It's alright, Lizzie. They didn't do anything, other than frighten me."

Lizzie's blue eyes became wide in disbelief. "What! They didn't harm you in any way? Or even touch you?"

Mary Jane reassured Lizzie by telling her that they did touch her, but not inappropriately.

"But how did you get away? They sound like they were much stronger than you."

"They were. I was trying to get away, fighting as hard as I could, when... he came," Mary Jane said a little dreamily.

"He?"

Mary Jane smiled. "Spider-man."

_That explains how she got out of there alive. Why didn't I think of Spider-man helping her before I assumed someone or something else?_

"How did he save you?" asked Lizzie.

"It happened so fast. Spider-man came out of nowhere and attacked the men. It was so amazing! When he was done fighting, he disappeared. I decided to follow him. As I did, I called out to him to come back."

"Did he?"

"Yes. I heard him talk behind me. When I turned around, he was hanging upside down."

"What happened next?"

"I thanked him and then we..."

Mary Jane, at that moment, got a certain look. The look of a love-sick school girl. The eyes of a twitterpated Bambi. The smile of a happy woman. That's when Lizzie figured it out. "You didn't. Mary Jane, don't tell me that you-"

"Yeah, I did," said Mary Jane, sheepishly.

Lizzie sighed, frustrated. "Mary Jane, you're my friend and I love you. But you can't go kissing random men. Especially when you're dating someone."

Mary Jane looked at Lizzie. "I know, Lizzie. I know that I shouldn't kiss other men. But he saved my life."

"Then you should have kissed his cheek, or even hugged him. Kissing him on the lips is a bad idea. A very bad idea."

Mary Jane didn't even look as ashamed or as guilty as Lizzie expected her to be. She didn't even see a hint of regret on Mary Jane's face. As if she would always be proud of her dangerous act of thanks.

"Listen, Lizzie, you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

Lizzie sighed, again. "Yeah, I did. Even though I know how wrong that kiss was, and you do too. But, a promise is a promise, and I intend to keep all of my promises. Your secret is safe with me."

"Promise?"

Lizzie grinned as she held out her finger. "I pinkie promise."

Mary Jane beamed as she brought her pinkie to meet Lizzie's, and as they linked, both of the girls giggled.

Another secret had been shared, and a new confession had been spoken.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

"MJ, will you stop goofing around," said Harry as he picked up a pile of newspapers off of the floor.

Mary Jane, who was sniffing a tray filled with food, looked up at Harry with a goofy grin on her face. "Harry, relax," she said, laughing.

Lizzie and Mary Jane had arrived early to help Aunt May and Harry set up for Thanksgiving dinner at Harry and Peter's apartment. It was also the day that Mr. Osborn would meet Mary Jane.

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he scanned the room for anything out-of-place. "Lizzie, did you bring the deviled eggs?" he asked her as she finished setting the table.

"Sure did. They're on the top shelf inside of the fridge."

Lizzie knew how important this meeting was to Harry, since he wanted to impress his dad. Lizzie couldn't help but wonder that if Mary Jane was Harry's girlfriend, wouldn't his father be proud of his son? Mary Jane was even wearing a black dress, the color that Harry had wanted her to wear for the original meeting.

What was there not to like about Mary Jane? She was kind, beautiful, sweet, and talented. It would be hard for you to get to know her and not want to be her friend.

"Lizzie, can you come and help me carry this plate of cornbread?" asked Aunt May as she checked the turkey.

"Okay. I'm coming"

Lizzie had just grabbed ahold of the orange platter and was heading towards the table when there was a knock on the door. Lizzie and Harry exchanged, between them, a look of "He's here!".

Everyone made a mad dash. Lizzie and Mary Jane put the last of the side dishes on the table while Aunt May answered the front door, and in came Mr. Osborn.

"Hi, Aunt May. I'm sorry I'm late. Work was murder. Here's a fruit cake," said Mr. Osborn, smiling at Aunt May.

Aunt May thanked Mr. Osborn as she took the gift and placed it on the counter top.

While this exchange happened, Mary Jane fixed Harry's shirt, with Lizzie helping a couple of times. When they were done, Harry leaned down towards Mary Jane and whispered to her, "You look great." Mary Jane grinned and said thanks.

Lizzie felt disappointment that she wasn't the one who was told how she looked by Harry. She had to remind herself that her two best friends were dating. It was just how things worked.

Mr. Osborn looked over at the three friends and walked towards them. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Oh. Dad, this is Mary Jane. MJ, this is my dad, Norman Osborn," said Harry.

Mr. Osborn shook hands with Mary Jane. "I've been looking forward to meeting you," he said.

Mary Jane smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving, sir," she said.

"Now where is Peter?" wondered Aunt May, still by the door. "He better have remembered that cranberry sauce."

Just then, there was a loud thump that came from upstairs. Everyone looked up as Harry said, "Huh. Well that's weird. I didn't know he was here."

"Me neither," added Lizzie.

Aunt May walked to the stairs and called out, "Peter?" She started to make her way up, the rest of them following her.

"Peter? Is that you?" Aunt May asked again.

"Pete?" said Harry.

Eventually, the five of them opened Peter's door and entered his room.

"Strange. There's nobody here," said Aunt May.

"Very," said Lizzie as she looked at Peter's unmade bed.

Mr. Osborn went further into Peter's room, a look a disgust on his face. "Bit of a slob. Isn't he?"

"All brilliant men are," said Aunt May as she, Harry, Mary Jane, and soon after Mr. Osborn after one more disapproving look.

Lizzie remained. She couldn't stand leaving her brother's room looking like a tornado had hit it. Sighing, she began to make his bed. As she began to straighten up the sheets, Lizzie heard a silent drip. Curious, she turned around. What was that sound?

Glancing around the room, and then the floor, she eventually noticed a red spot. She continued to look at it as she walked towards it. At a closer inspection, Lizzie noticed that it was blood.

_Strange. I don't remember this being here when we came in here._

Lizzie shrugged it off as she grabbed an old, rag like towel. Wanting to get an idea on how old the blood droplet was, she pressed her thumb on top of it. To Lizzie's surprise, she discovered that it was still wet... and warm.

"What the?"

Lizzie looked up at the ceiling. Nothing was there.

_This is all so odd._

Letting it go, she cleaned the blood off of her finger before swiping the towel across the wooden floor a couple of times until the red droplet was gone. Lizzie decided to leave Peter's room alone and join the rest of the group downstairs until Peter arrived.

But as Lizzie made her way downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder how that drop of red was most definitely fresh when her brother nor anyone else had been in Peter's room since early that morning.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N

Lizzie had only been downstairs for not even a minute when Peter opened the door.

"Hey everyone!" said Peter, cheerfully.

"Ah, Peter," said Aunt May while Harry, Lizzie, and Mary Jane said "Pete."

"Sorry I'm late. It's a jungle out there! I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get this cranberry sauce."

Lizzie, who had walked towards her brother with Aunt May, said, "Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, I thought it was," said Peter grinning .

Lizzie playfully slapped Peter's arm before giving him a hug and saying "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," he returned.

Aunt May kissed Peter's cheek. When she leaned back Peter gave her the can of sauce.

"Thank you. Now then. Everybody sit down, and we can say grace."

The twins made their way over to the table with every one else. Peter and Mr. Osborn shook hands before Mr. Osborn shook Lizzie's as well.

"Elizabeth," greeted Mr. Osborn.

"Mr. Osborn," said Lizzie before she sat down next to Peter.

Across from her sat Harry while Peter sat across from Mary Jane. Once Peter was situated in his chair he gave a lip smile to Mary Jane who returned a small smile to him.

Aunt May soon placed a plump turkey in front of Mr. Osborn. While everyone gave Aunt May compliments on how good everything looked, Mr. Osborn stuck one of his fingers into the tray of sweet potatoes, only to have it slapped away by Aunt May.

"Norman," she said as he looked up at the old woman. "Will you do the honors?"

Mr. Osborn. grabbed the carving knives while looking at Aunt May. As he sharpened the cutting knives, he grinned evilly at her. Aunt May smiled nervously and glanced over at Peter. Lizzie didn't blame her. Aunt May's face soon turned into concern.

"Why, Peter. You're bleeding."

All eyes were on Peter as Aunt May made her way over to Peter.

"Oh, ah, yeah. I-I stepped off a curb and got clipped by one of those bike messengers," stuttered Peter.

"A bike messenger?" asked Lizzie confused.

"Yeah. It hurt."

"Let me see," said Aunt May while she unbuttoned his sleeve reveling a long, bloody cut.

Lizzie couldn't help but gasp. "Oh my gosh! Peter, that looks horrible!"

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks," said Peter.

"I'll get the first aid kit," said Lizzie as she got up and retrieved the kit that was on top of the fridge and rushed back to Peter.

"How did you say that happened?" asked Mr. Osborn while pointing at Peter's injured arm.

"A bike messenger. Knocked me down," said Peter, uneasily.

Mr. Osborn looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked around at everyone before he got up hurriedly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going."

"What? Why?" asked Harry.

"Something has come to my attention," said Mr. Osborn as he put on his coat.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned for his father.

"I'm fine. Just fine. Thank you, Mrs. Parker for dinner. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and enjoy that fruit cake." Then, Mr. Osborn left.

"Dad!" called out Harry as he got up to follow. "Dad!" Harry left the apartment, forgetting to close the door all the way. But the words that followed still would have been heard even through closed doors. Mr. Osborn basically called Mary Jane a money stealing slut. Lizzie's eyes went wide as she looked at her friend's hurt expression. Lizzie felt confusion and hurt. This was not the same man that she had met earlier this year. This man was different from the man she use to know.

_What's wrong with him? _Lizzie thought, puzzled.

Eventually, Harry came back in, slowly. Mary Jane looked at her boyfriend. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry," said Mary Jane, angrily as she got up from her chair and went to grab her coat.

"You heard?" Harry asked.

"Everyone heard that creep," Mary Jane said while putting on her coat and making her way towards the door.

"That creep is my father. Alright? If I'm lucky I'll become half the man he is so just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand!"

Lizzie's mouth hung open while Aunt May scolded, "Harry Osborn!"

"No, it's alright. Thanks for dinner, Aunt May. See you tonight, Lizzie," said Mary Jane before exciting.

Lizzie looked down at her lap. "You're more than the man that your father is, Harry," she whispered, even too soft for Peter's ears to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I feel like this chapter was very long. Prob. one of the longest chapters I've ever written. But I loved creating this chapter. Want to know why? I had a short writers block (editing it and what not). This chapter and chapter ten were the two chapters that, when done, part one would take off and start to soar again. Well my darlings, we have lift off! *I dance a happy dance inside of my mind* Okay, I'm back.<strong>

**Oh! This is not that important to you guys but my birthday is coming up very soon. And guess what comes out on my day? SPIDER-MAN! My most favorite super hero ever! God really loves me this year : ) I was very thankful for him letting me be born on that day *HAPPY FACE!* I have loved Spider-man (and God too) since I was a very little girl. This is like a dream come true for me :)**

**But, yeah. Anyways. How many of you are going to see it at midnight? Tell me and we so talk like the spider nerds we are.**


	13. Yellow Eyes

**Hello people! Okay, so, I'm almost done typing and editing the rest of part one. Only three more chapters, plus the epilogue and then it will be Qs and As time! I will try to get this finished before the fourth. So... Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rest of Thanksgiving diner was silent and awkward. Everyone, who still remained, sat in silence, eating their food with very little interest. The only one who managed to talk was Aunt May who would talk about how good the weather had been the past few days and asked every once in a while how the three remaining friends were doing.<p>

Lizzie called her apartment a couple of times to check in on Mary Jane. After the second time, which was the first time Mary Jane picked up the phone, Mary Jane told Lizzie to stop calling and to enjoy the rest of the evening with her family.

Towards the end of the celebration, Lizzie did the dishes. She sighed as she finished washing the last plate, feeling that it was time for her to leave.

"I'm going to leave for home. Thank you for having me over for dinner, you two." Lizzie hugged everyone before grabbing her things and heading for the door.

"Well, if you're going to leave now, you might as well see me home," said Aunt May as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Okay," said Lizzie while handing her aunt her fall coat.

When Aunt May was set, Lizzie waved goodbye to Peter and Harry. Once Aunt May and Lizzie had left the building, Lizzie felt all the tension and awkwardness leave her, allowing her to talk freely with her aunt. It was perfect since they both had a lot to catch up on.

They talked about what Aunt May had been up to since Peter and Lizzie had moved out of the house. Aunt May had been cooking, baking, knitting, cleaning, reading, and had even joined a lady's club that happened three times a week. Aunt May even asked Lizzie how she and Mary Jane were doing in their apartment and how college was treating her.

It was more than enough conversation to keep them entertained on the bus they had taken back to Queens.

When they got off the bus and up the Aunt May's door, Aunt May began searching her purse. "Now, where did I put my keys?" she wondered. Lizzie, wanting to save time, took her old key out of her side bag and unlocked the door. "Thank you, Lizzie," thanked Aunt May as the two of them walked into the house and into the kitchen. As soon as Aunt May placed her things onto her counter she was breathing hard. Noticing how tired her aunt was Lizzie got an idea.

"Aunt May, why don't you let me take care of putting your things away and go get ready for bed."

Aunt May smiled at Lizzie. "Why, thank you, Lizzie. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Lizzie hugged her aunt. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Good night sweet heart."

"Night."

"And don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"Okay."

As Aunt May began to make her way upstairs to change into her night gown, Lizzie began putting the dishes away, placing the leftovers into the fridge, and checking over things to make sure her aunt wouldn't have to do anything when she woke up the next morning.

Seeing that everything seemed to look good, Lizzie opened the fridge and took out a small slice of turkey. As she began to lick her fingers clean, she felt like something was off. Her spidey senses began to tingle.

"Oh no. What's happening?"

Lizzie looked at the stairs, feeling an ominous tug in the pit of her stomach. Lizzie felt her heat stop, feeling that whatever was about to happen was going to happen to her aunt.

"Aunt May!" Lizzie called out as she began to rush up the stairs towards her aunt's bedroom. As she neared the room, she could hear her aunt praying The Lord's Prayer. Lizzie quickly opened the door. "Aunt-" Lizzie was interrupted by an exploding wall, knocking her onto the ground. Lizzie could hear screaming and laughing. Unnatural, inhuman laughter.

"Finish it," Lizzie heard the voice demand and saw Aunt May against her bed, a Green figure hovering above her.

"Deliver..." Aunt May choked out.

"Finish it!" the Green Goblin commanded.

"From. Evil." Aunt May began to cry, hysterically.

The Goblin began to laugh. Lizzie, feeling beyond angry and protective, took off one of her shoes and threw it at the jerk's face as hard as her super strength allowed her.

"Ah!" he screeched, holding one of his hands at the spot where the flat had hit him. The Goblin sharply turned his head towards Lizzie.

"You leave her alone!"

"Ah. So we have a little superhero now," said Goblin as he came closer to Lizzie. "Well isn't that just peachy." The Green Goblin tried to grab Lizzie's throat but failed as she cleanly and swiftly dodged it, coming back up and kicking him off of his glider.

"You want to play now, don't ya?" Lizzie punched the monster in the face, causing him to wince and grab his nose. "I'm guessing yes."

The Goblin quickly reached out at Lizzie and pinned her arms to her sides before she could react. "Well, I don't. You're not the one that I need to hurt. In fact, I have two that I intend to."

"Who?" said Lizzie out as she angrily stared into his amber eyes.

Lizzie felt like she knew who he wanted.

The Goblin chuckled. "Why, my dear girl. That is an obvious enough answer. The Spider's must pay. Spider-man, emotionally. That should be enough to break him down. As for Spider-woman, she will suffer the most."

"Why?" Lizzie spat out.

"You're a smart girl. You can figure it out on your own."

Lizzie thought for a few, brief, moments before coming to a conclusion, and gasped out, "You're going to kill her!"

The Goblin would have been seen with a knowing grin on his face if the mask he wore didn't hide it. "Correct and incorrect. You see, I may kill her and I may not. It all depends on how she corporates. Maybe I'll make her my little pet. Lock her in a cage and make her dance."

"Not if I can help it!" Lizzie said as she kicked his groin area.

The Green Goblin shrieked with laughter. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't have anything to protect me there from stunts like these?" Lizzie stared him down as he let go of her and got back onto his glider. "You are not the enemy, my dear. You are extremely lucky you are not. Because my enemies pay severely for what they do to me. See you around, girlie." Then the Goblin flew off into the night, laughing the same horrible laugh.

As soon as he left, Lizzie rushed over to her aunt's side. "Aunt May? Aunt May, it's Lizzie. Are you hurt?" Lizzie felt stupid asking this question, but she had to know how well her aunt was doing.

Aunt May just continued crying and mumbling strange, almost impossible to understand, words.

Not wanting to leave her side, Lizzie shot a web at the phone that sat on the table outside of the room. She could only hope that her aunt hadn't seen her do this and or forget this whole thing had happened. When it was in her hands, Lizzie immediately dialed Peter and Harry's number.

"Come on, come on! I can't wait much longer, Pete."

On the fourth ring, someone picked up. "Hello."

"Pete, this is Lizzie. Get to the hospital now."

"Why? Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"It's Aunt May. She saw... something. Get there, now, and hurry."

Lizzie hung up, not giving her brother a chance to saying anything else. She then called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked a nasally female voice.

"Please, I need and ambulance. Quick."

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

For the whole ride to the hospital, Aunt May kept moaning the same random things over and over again. When they arrived at their destination, the paramedics rushed her down the long white hallway. Lizzie continued to softly talk to her aunt, trying to comfort her.

"Yellow, yellow eyes!" Aunt May cried.

"Yes, Aunt May. I know. They scared me too," said Lizzie in a way that sounded like how a mother would calm a frightened toddler.

When they were about to enter a room, Peter showed up, looking frantic as soon as he saw his family members. "Aunt May! Aunt May!" Peter looked at the doctors. "What happened?" No one answered his question. "What happened?"

"Sir," said one of the female doctors, "you need to leave. You too," she said, indicating towards the twins.

"But-"

"Come on, Pete. Let's give them some room," said Lizzie, gently, as she led her brother out into the hallway.

"Those eyes," breathed Aunt May. "Those horrible, yellow eyes."

Peter's eyes widened as the door was closed behind the siblings once they had left the room. Lizzie looked at Peter, who was leaning against the wall as if he was going to pass out.

"Peter. What's wrong?" asked Lizzie as she studied him.

"He knows who I am," Peter whispered.

"What?"

Peter was silent for a couple uneasy seconds. "The Green Goblin. He knows who I am."

"He knows that you're Peter Parker?" asked Lizzie, confused.

Peter shook his head. "Yes, and no. Yes he knows that I'm Peter Parker. But he also knows that I'm... I'm... Spider-man."

The two of them remained silent, letting the realization sink in. Eventually, Lizzie broke the silence. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You're Spider-man?"

"Yes."

"And he knows who you really are? That you're Peter Parker and not some random guy from a comic book store?"

"Yes. Oh Lizzie. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you who I am until now. I should have told you from the very beginning."

"It's fine."

Peter shook his head. "No. It's not. You're my twin. There's no excuse. I should have told you. We tell each other everything." Just then, Peter looked at Lizzie, puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not angry with me?"

"No."

"Mad?"

"No."

"You really don't doubt me?"

"No."

"But-but why?"

_Why!_

That's when Lizzie cracked up, sounding like a maniac as she laughed out her happiness and relief. "Because," said Lizzie as she finally got ahold of herself, "I have a secret like yours."

"You do? What is it?"

_Does he seriously not know? It's completely obvious!_

Lizzie put her hand on his shoulder before she smiled. "Peter, oh, Pete. You will not believe this. I can hardly believe it myself." Lizzie was having a hard time keeping her giggles down. "Peter I'm-"

"Excuse me, but you two need to leave this hallway. You're both blocking it," said a short and stout nurse whose name tag read Jackie.

"Oh, okay. We'll leave," said Peter. The nurse seemed to have nodded her head in agreement before she waddled off back to her post. Peter turned back to Lizzie. "What were you saying, Lizzie?"

Lizzie felt all of her excitement drain out of her, along with her confession. "Hm? Oh, it was nothing important." Lizzie looked up at a clock that was hanging on a wall in front of her. "It's getting late. MJ will be wondering where I am and how Aunt May is doing. Bye, Peter," said Lizzie as she hugged her older brother.

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me what you were going to say to me soon?"

Lizzie leaned back in her big brother's arms that held her in a protective way. "Of course I will... eventually."

"Eventually?" he asked, bewildered.

Lizzie grinned. "Yes. Eventually."

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

The next day, Lizzie and Mary Jane went to visit Aunt May in the hospital. Peter had called their apartment twice since Lizzie had gotten home. The first time was from the previous night and the second was from earlier that morning.

When they made it the front desk, the two girls checked in with the staff to make sure if May had or hadn't been moved to a different room since Lizzie had left. When they were told that she hadn't, Lizzie led the way having no trouble remembering where it was.

"Well, there's the room," said Mary Jane, pointing at the room number Aunt May was in.

"I hope she's okay," Lizzie said while she played with the ear of the stuffed toy that she was holding.

"Well, only one way to find out."

Lizzie nodded her head, took a deep breath, then opened the wooden door. Lying under the covers of the bed was Aunt May who was asleep. Beside her, in a chair, sat Peter. Peter looked up at the two girls, his eyes holding a small hit of sleepiness.

"Hey, Peter," said Mary Jane.

"Hey," he smiled.

Lizzie walked towards the bed. "I brought this. Thought that this old thing would make her feel better."

Peter couldn't help but smile with laughter. "You brought Get Well Soon Puppy?"

"_Magic_ The Get Well Soon Puppy," Lizzie corrected as she placed the floppy dog beside her aunt.

Magic The Get Well Soon Puppy had been a gift that Uncle Ben had given Lizzie when she was so sick she should have been confined in her room for three weeks. Uncle Ben, wanting to cheer Lizzie up, bought her the brown pup, and not even a week later she went from being utterly miserable to singing and dancing in her kitchen with Mary Jane.

"I'm sure she'll feel better in no time," assured Peter.

"I hope so," said Lizzie.

Everyone was silent until someone's stomach grumbled. "Oh, sorry," said Lizzie, touching her belly. "I forgot to eat breakfast. I'll be right back."

Lizzie then left her brother and best friend alone with a sleeping Aunt May.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"Come on you stupid machine," said Lizzie, frustrated, as she pressed the bright white G4 button.

A chocolate peanut butter candy bar was stuck between the glass and the spring that was supposed to shove it off of the shelf.

"Ugh! You frustrating piece of crap! What does a girl have to do to get something sweet?"

Suddenly, Lizzie got and idea. She looked at both sides of the long hallway. When it looked clear, she banged her hip against the side of the machine, knocking down her sugary snack.

"Ha ha! Yes! Vic-tor-y!" Lizzie exclaimed as she reached her hand into the slot.

As Lizzie began to open her wrapper, she turned around and saw a little kid staring at her, their small mouth wide open. "What? You've never seen a woman who wants chocolate before?" Before anything else was said, Lizzie walked back to her aunt's room, happily munching on her meal.

* * *

><p><strong>He he. The last part of the chapter made me smile. It was like a comical relief, for me. The part with the child who stared at Lizzie as she bumped the machine made me think of the little boy from the Incredibles every time Bob used his powers the whole time I wrote this part. Teehe.<strong>

**Also, way back in The Green Goblin Chapter, I used a line inspired by Winnie the Pooh. Can you guess wich one? I'll give you a hint. *cough* *cough* "I'm just a little black rain cloud." Now you've got to know which line I'm talking about.**

**Also, I had to motivate myself to get my sorry butt on this chapter today. My dad also helped me. He told me to take a break and come back to it later. I did, and boy did it help. So, thank you, Father, for helping me take a deep breath (and a break). He's so wonderful to me :)**

**"There's crack on the floor!" That's what I said when I went into the kitchen a couple of minutes ago. No, it wasn't really crack... or was it? :D**

**And one more thing. I wrote the rough draft for this chapter way before the season primer of Teen Wolf, but I couldn't help but think as I was typing the part with the vending machine "This is just like the moment when Stiles's PB Cups got stuck in the vending machine." As I watched this part, I said to my sister, brother, and sister's boyfriend "Yep. That would ruin my day, too." Heheha.**

**Blah! I've talked waaaayyyyy too much. Okays. Until next time, see ya later!**


	14. Don't

**Yeah. Not much to say other then two more chapters plus an epilogue, and maybe a Qs and As chapter. Now, I give you chapter 13. Enjoy! P.S. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes or for anything that does not make sense at all. That is my fault and my fault alone... plus the spell check that I use.**

* * *

><p>As Lizzie neared Aunt May's room, she could hear Peter talking to Mary Jane. That wasn't what surprised her. What did was what they were talking about. They were talking about Spider-man.<p>

Interested, Lizzie decided to sit outside of the room so she would remain unseen. Sitting down on the cool floor, she leaned her head back against the smooth wall as she listened to Mary Jane admit that she thinks that she is in love with someone else.

Lizzie bit off another piece of her candy bar as Mary Jane asked Peter what Spider-man thought of her.

_Spider-man? She likes Spider-man! Oh. My. Gosh._

Lizzie couldn't help but smile. Pete- Spider-man, was one step closer to his most desired wish. Mary Jane. Peter explained everything 'he' thought of her and how he told 'him' about how special Mary Jane was and how he was to take care of her. Lizzie felt happiness for her brother and for her friend. Well, not the way she'd feel if the two of them would get together.

What happened next made Lizzie stop chewing her food. For a moment, Lizzie doubted her hearing as she thought she had heard the increase of heartbeats, the rushing of pulses. Lizzie decided that her hearing was in fact telling her the truth, and she definitely knew that something was happening in the room.

_What's going on in there? Oh they better not be doing what I think they are._

"What are you doing down there?" asked a familiar voice.

Lizzie looked up, startled. "Oh, Harry. It's you."

"You didn't answer my question."

Lizzie sighed. "Doesn't it look obvious? I'm giving the floor some well deserved attention."

"You really suck at sarcasm, Lizzie," said Harry.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes into blue slits and stuck out her tongue before glancing at Harry's hand. "I'm guessing those flowers are not for me."

"You're right. Their for your aunt. I'm actually going in to the room now to give them to her."

As Harry began to reach for the door handle, Lizzie's eyes went as wide as the moon. She jumped up and said, "No! Don't go in there." Harry looked at Lizzie confused. "I don't think it's a good time to drop in and give Aunt May something. She's probably asleep right now. I don't think we should give her anything right now. We should let her sleep. Come on. Let's go get some coffee while we're waiting."

"I'll only be in there for a minute, Lizzie," said Harry as he opened the door.

"Please, oh, please don't be kissing each other," Lizzie silently begged as she and Harry entered the room.

Luckily they weren't. Instead, Peter and Mary Jane both looked up at their friends while looking guilty. Lizzie thought she saw them swiftly pull their hands apart from each other.

_Oh no._

Lizzie glanced her eyes at Harry. She thought that she saw hurt and confusion on his face.

"Hey," said Peter. Mary Jane looked down at her lap.

_Peter, MJ. What have you done?_

"Hey, I just... thought I should come by for a visit. How's May doing?"

"Um, good. She's been sleeping all day," explained Peter.

"That's good," said Harry. "I should get going."

Harry placed the flowers he had on the table closest to him before walking over to Aunt May's bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get well soon. Bye, MJ. See you later, Peter." Harry left faster than he came leaving everyone behind.

Lizzie stood where she was, silent. Even though she should have felt an overwhelming joy wash over her, she didn't. The man she loved had just had his heartbroken. Even though she felt happy about Peter and Mary Jane getting one step closer in their relationship only a few short moments ago, she couldn't help but feel betrayed as well.

"Liz," said Peter, pleadingly, as soon as he saw his sister's face.

Lizzie looked up at her brother meeting his blue eyes with her own. She briefly looked over at Mary Jane before heading out after Harry.

"Lizzie!" Peter called out.

"Don't," she whispered with so much force that it made Peter freeze where he was. Lizzie, not wanting Harry to get away, rushed down the long hallway.

"Harry!" exclaimed Lizzie as she watched the elevator doors close. "Shoot!" Lizzie slanged as she kicked the silver doors.

She quickly made her way over to the stairwell and pulled on its door. Lizzie began to run down the stairs at an inhuman speed. All Lizzie could do was hope that she'd reach her friend in time. Lizzie burst though the main floor's door and sprinted over to the elevator just as it slid open. Harry was still inside.

"Harry." Harry walked past her without acknowledging presence. "Harry. Harry, wait! Harry look at me. Gosh dangit, Hair. Just-"

"What?" he snapped at Lizzie while sharply turning his head to look at her.

"I was trying to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened and that I'm here for you."

"Stop. Just stop."

"Stop what? Stop talking to you? Stop breathing? Stop being your friend? Sorry to tell you that I can't." Harry started walking again. Lizzie followed him.

"Harry, you're my best friend. We've shared everything with each other. How am I going to forget that?"

"Well figure it out," Harry said harshly as he left the hospital.

Lizzie felt a brief wave of shock come over her before she stomped after him, furious. "Harry Osborn! You come back here right now!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not my mother."

"Well someone has to be," Lizzie retorted as she neared him again. Harry stopped in his tracks, a certain loneliness was on his face. Lizzie instantly regretted what she had said. She sighed before saying, "Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Harry didn't look at Lizzie as he listened to her voice. "You're my friend. I hate fighting with you." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Will you forgive me?"

They were both silent before Harry said, "Yes, I forgive you. But I should apologize as well. I didn't need to snap at you. Will you forgive me, too?"

"You're forgiven. Harry, I know how much you loved MJ. How much you still do. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry nodded before the two of them went to sit down on a bench. Not a single second had gone by unused. "Oh, Lizzie. It hurts so much. I should have known it would happen. Actually, I knew that it was going to happen eventually. I just couldn't let MJ go."

Harry, tall, strong, and funny, looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lizzie didn't want to see him cry. Not like this.

Lizzie put her hand on Harry's cheek. "Shh. Shh. It's okay, Hair. I know that this is hard for you, and as mean and cruel that this will sound, I think that you need to let Mary Jane go and move on in life. You can't live the rest of your life waiting for someone who never cared about you as much as you did for them. There are hundreds of girls out there just waiting for you. You just have to look for the one who will return your feelings.

"Listen, I know how crazy this sounds, but I think you should go to your father. He'll give you better comfort then I can."

"You really think I should go and talk to my dad about this?" asked Harry, his voice barely audible.

Lizzie nodded her head. "I most certainly do. Now, go. Your father unknowingly awaits your arrival."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Lizzie." Harry gave his friend a brief hug before getting up and leaving to go and see his dad.

~Later That Day~

"What do you mean?" asked the man. "How will this ever work?"

"Do not doubt!" said an eerie voice. "We shall succeed in doing so."

"But the last plan-"

"Went almost according to plan. But Spider-man's heart has only been barely wounded."

"He loves his aunt though, and she looked ruined enough. How didn't-"

"Because we only harmed one of the two he cares about. Now, we only need to strike harder this time."

"How?"

"We take that little sister of his and torture her in front of him before we kill her."

"No! Not Elizabeth," the man cried pitifully.

"Get ahold of yourself. If you are not willing to destroy the girl, then you need to find something else he loves even more. As for Spider-woman, I have the perfect plan on what to do with her."

"What? What is it? Will it work?"

"Why, my dear man. If it wouldn't work, I would have had you do this a different way."

Before the man could say anything else, they heard a noise coming from downstairs. The faint word of "Dad?" could be heard.

"Go take care of that son of yours," demanded the voice.

The man's mouth was in the shape of a small o. The voice's laugh echoed throughout the room as the confused man got up and walked towards his son's voice.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, you were right about MJ. You were right about everything." The man looked away from his son until he said, "She's in love with Peter."

"Parker?" the man asked, interested.

"Yeah."

"How does he feel about her?"

"He's loved her since the fourth grade," said the man's son as he began to walk towards his dad. "Pretends like he doesn't. There's no one Peter cares for far more," his son admitted, reluctantly.

What came out of the man next surprised his son. "I'm so sorry." The man looked down at the floor and sighed. "I haven't always been there for you, have I?"

"You're busy. You're an important man. I understand."

"That's no excuse," said the man as he began to walk down the stairs towards his son. "I'm proud of you, and I've lost sight of that somewhere. But I'm going to make it up to you, Harry. I would like to rectify certain inequities."

Then the man brought his son into a hug. Harry, who had missed the feeling of his father's love, felt a couple of tears slide down his cheek.

"I'm glad you came to me, Harry," said his father.

"I'm glad that I listened to Lizzie's advice."

"And what was that?"

"She told me to come and see you."

The man held his son away from him, his hands resting on his boy's upper arms. "She did, did she?"

"Yeah. Lizzie and I have shared everything with each other since we were kids," said Harry, smiling.

"Sounds like you two are close."

"Very."

"You know what? Screw that Mary Jane girl."

"What? Why?"

"Because you have someone else that you should start paying more attention to." With that, the man left his son alone even more confused than he already was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I'll try to get the next one up since it's not that long. Maybe if I have time I can put up the last chapter tonight? Oh I know how much of you want me to. I will try, just because I love you. I mean, it does help when you have some music to listen to to get you motivated. Right now I'm the song playing is "Flightless Bird" by Iron and Wine. I love this song so much : ) Well, until next time, see you later : )<strong>


	15. Phone Call

**Hello everyone. I know that I didn't put this up last night but I couldn't. I was busy. So, I just typed what I could and then left it alone until today. Gosh, only one more chapter, an epilogue, and then maybe a Qs and As chapter. Then I can start part two! **

* * *

><p>Lizzie was sitting in front of a black grand piano. A spotlight shone upon her as she played the song <em>The Itsy Bitsy Spider<em> which eerily echoed throughout the darkness. Demonic laughing could be heard in different directions, making Lizzie feel even more nervous then she already was.

She heard the laugh again. But instead of it being everywhere, it sounded like it was right in front of her, only a couple of feet away. Lizzie saw nothing other than the instrument she was playing.

"_The Itsy Bitsy Spider_," it began to sing, _"went up the waterspout. Down came The Goblin and washed the spider out." _Lizzie felt herself shutter from the unknown. _"Out came the sun and dried up all the blood." _It sounded even closer now. _"And The Itsy Bitsy Spider felt nothing else again." _The Green Goblin's face gleamed in the dim beam of light.

"Boo," he said.

Lizzie screamed as she felt knobby hands yank her off of her seat, swallowing her in the shadows.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Lizzie woke with a start, gasping for air.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"She felt hands grab her shoulders, making her shriek in fright. "Lizzie. Lizzie, calm down. Liz, look at me, please." Lizzie turned her face towards the voice. She discovered that it was only Peter. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Lizzie nodded her head, took a deep shaky breath, and grinned, weakly, at him. "Yeah, I am. I just had a bad dream. I'll be fine." Lizzie looked over at her aunt. "Aunt May! You're awake."

Aunt May smiled. "Yes."

"How long have you been?"

"A couple of hours. But don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself. Both of you must be exhausted. What with college plus jobs. You twins make me worry for you sometimes. You two are not Superman and Superwoman you know." Lizzie and Peter smiled and laughed. "A smile! Finally. I haven't seen one of those on Peter's face since Mary Jane was here," said Aunt May.

"Whoa! Pete, what did she do? Declare her undying love for you?" said Lizzie.

Peter lightly shoved his sister while he said to Aunt May, "You were suppose to be asleep."

"And I was suppose to be getting a candy bar."

"You-you heard, too?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Little bits and pieces of it."

Peter looked even more embarrassed now.

Aunt May chuckled. "You know, the two of you were about six years old when MJ's family moved in next door, and when she got out of the car, and Peter saw her for the first time, he grabbed me and said 'Aunt May? Aunt May? Is that an angel?'."

Lizzie said, "Aww." while Peter asked, "Gee. Did I say that?

"You sure did," said Aunt May.

"Ah, well, Harry is in love with her. She's still his girl."

"Well, isn't that up to her?" said Aunt May.

"She doesn't really know who I am," said Peter.

_You've got that right, Pete._

"Because you won't let her. You're so mysterious all the time. Tell me, would it be so dangerous to let Mary Jane know how much you care? Everybody else knows," said Aunt May.

Lizzie froze. If everybody else knows... Everybody! Lizzie and Peter shared a knowing look between each other.

"I'll be right back," said Peter before he rushed out of the room.

_Please let MJ be safe. Please let us be wrong, _Lizzie prayed.

As soon as the door had closed, Aunt May didn't waste a breath as she began the next conversation. "And you, Miss, however, ran straight to Mary Jane when her family first moved in next door. You seemed to have only had to say hello to have become best friends with her."

"Yeah, I remember that," said Lizzie as she sighed and thought back to one of her childhood memories.

"Which is why I am very surprised that you haven't gone after him yet."

"What? Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Elizabeth. I've seen the way you've acted around him whenever you let a little of that wall of yours down."

"You have?" asked Lizzie, lightly blushing.

Aunt May nodded. "You've known Mary Jane longer than Harry and you act like you've known him your whole life."

"I feel like I have," Lizzie said while smiling.

Aunt May placed her hand on top of Lizzie's. "Well then take the next step."

The women were both silent for a few moments before Lizzie whispered, "I don't know how, Aunt May. Look, I'm going to go now. Feel better soon." Lizzie kissed her aunt's cheek before gathering her college text books and heading out after Peter. She didn't have to search for long.

Peter was standing by the phones, talking into one only a couple of feet away from her. She then walked over to her brother. Seeing that he was tense, she put her hand on his shoulder. Peter relaxed a little under her touch.

"No. I'll be there. But don't you dare harm her or I will kill you."

Lizzie thought she heard someone laughing on the other end of the line. Peter looked disgusted as he slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

Peter placed his hand over one of Lizzie's. "He's got her, Liz. The Goblin has gotten ahold of MJ."

Lizzie gasped. "What? How?"

"I don't know how. He just took her."

"What are you going to do?" asked Lizzie.

"Try and save her. That's all I can do right now. Who knows. Maybe Spider-woman will help."

Peter began to pull away from Lizzie to leave when he heard, "Do you really think she will?"

"I'm not sure, but if she does I will be forever grateful. She's such a strong, helpful person. I think that she's an even better hero then I am."

"Really?"

"Lizzie, I don't have time right now to answer questions. I need to save MJ."

"Oh, yeah. Save MJ. Good idea. Good luck, Pete."

Peter nodded his head before heading for the stairwell. As soon as he had disappeared, Lizzie picked up the phone he had used and hit the redial button. "Come on. Pick up. I know you want to." Starting to think that she was being stupid, thinking that this would ever work, someone finally picked up.

"So the little female spider wasn't to far behind. I've got to admit, I almost doubted my hunch."

"Listen to me, Goblin. You will let the girl go and you will not harm Spider-man. Got it?"

The Goblin chuckled. "My, my. What a temper."

"You haven't seen even the half of it yet."

"I guess you're right. Now, about the girl."

"Yes."

"I will not harm her." Lizzie almost released a sigh of relief. "But Spider-man, well, it all depends on what he chooses to do."

"What are you doing? What are you going to do to him?" Lizzie almost shrieked with anger.

"Is the little spider afraid for the big spider? In reality, you shouldn't. Did you know that in nature the female spiders are stronger than the male spiders?"

"Goblin."

"Sometimes they even eat their mates."

"You're disturbed, you know that, right?"

He laughed again. "If you'd like the spider to suffer less than he most likely will, you will meet me at the abandoned atrium near the Queensbro Bridge in half an hour. Because if you don't, many innocent people will suffer along with your spidey pal. Your choice."

Then, the line went silent.

Lizzie felt like she couldn't breath. The Goblin had gotten ahold of one of her best friends and was going to try and harm her brother. She let out a frightened moan as she slid down onto the floor. Putting her hands on her face, she could feel her eyes begin to tear up.

What will the Goblin do to Mary Jane? To Peter? How many innocent people will be harmed or killed because of his hate for the Spiders? That Lizzie did not know. But what she did know was how to prevent things from getting totally ugly.

Lizzie took a breath, wiped away the tear drops under her eyes, and got up. That's when she decided that she was going to the atrium. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Why did she hit the redial button when she most likely had no clue if he would pick up, and why did the Goblin wait for her? Honestly, I will answer that in more detail in the Q's and A's chapter. But for now, it was the only way for me to get the Goblin and Lizzie to talk without him knowing that she is Spider-woman. Opps. Spoiler! Hehe. Also, I enjoyed writing Lizzie's dream a lot.<strong>


	16. Eventually

**Hello again! Wow! This is the last chapter of part one! I can't believe I did it! I feel like I can finish a story, now. But I still have to put up the epilogue before we can say goodbye to part one. Okay, reviewers, get your questions ready because as soon as I have the epilogue done and up, then you can ask anything you want. I will not answer everything but I will try to. One more thing before we start. I saw the new Spider-man movie at midnight, and guess what? It's so amazing! I want to go see it again some time when I get the chance. Also, I am so sorry if there is anything that does not make sense. That is my fault. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Spider-woman couldn't help but hope that the Goblin hadn't taken Mary Jane or that he didn't mean the things he had said during their phone call. But deep down she knew that he was being honest.<p>

The realization of it only made the truth seem even more painful. Even traveling to the meeting place just made Spider-woman's heart hurt as if it was slowly turning into stone, forever frozen in fear for her loved ones.

As the abandon building came into view, Spider-woman felt like someone was going to die tonight. Who, Spider-woman did not know. Once Spider-woman had gracefully landed in the middle of the old building, she began to look at her surroundings.

The abandoned atrium's grounds looked eerie, like it had been bombed sometime in its splendor. Stone laid randomly and haphazardly in every direction. Dirt and dead grass made it feel ominous, as if it was screaming out loud, "Welcome to your doom!"

Spider-woman suppressed a shiver as she walked in front of a shattered stained glass window. The wall it was once in had wire sticking crookedly out, just asking to stab something.

_Or someone, _Spider-woman's rational side of her mind pointed out to her.

She shivered as she felt a cold breeze brush by her. That's when she heard something behind her. Turning around she saw that The Green Goblin stood right behind her.

"We meet again, Spider-woman."

"Yes."

"So, did you come to surrender yourself?"

"Yes."

Spider-woman could tell, even with his mask on, that he was smiling his signature evil smile. "That's a good girl." The Goblin stuck one his fingers out to motion her to come closer to him. She obeyed. "Very good. Now, what to do with you... Ah, yes. I think I know. Tell me, what do you think about getting some new jewelry?" Spider-woman didn't respond. "Nothing? Hmm. That's a shame. I think your chain anklets and collar would look exceptional on you. Oh, and all the wonderful things I can do with you! I can make you dance, lock you in a cage. Maybe I can even have some fun," the Goblin grabbed her butt, "with you."

Spider-woman hit his wrist and backed up. "Playing hard to get, are we? No matter. I could break you fast and easy. But I don't want to do that. No, not at all. I like that about you. You have such a spirit in you that I haven't seen in such a long time. I want to keep that as well as take it away from you."

"You'll never be able to break me," said Spider-woman.

"Oh, but I can. Actually, I will. Starting with that little red-head that hangs around your Spider pal. I think I'll give her to you, to keep you company. Then, I'll kill that Spider-man."

Spider-woman's eyes went wide. "You said that you wouldn't-"

"I never said what I would and wouldn't do. Now, come along, girlie, I have to keep you tied up while I attend to certain things."

As the Goblin grabbed her writs again, Spider-woman decided then and there that wasn't going to let him harm the ones she loved.

"Never!" she shouted as she head butted him before bringing her foot up to meet his chest. The Goblin yelled as he flew a few feet away from her.

"What was that-" he was interrupted as Spider-woman used her sonic scream, causing everything to shake. A few blocks of cement fell and trapped the Goblin. Spider-woman used this as her chance to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spider-woman heard as she felt something trip her. She rolled over on her back. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that they were securely tied around her ankles.

"No! No!" Spider-woman tried pulling her feet apart. The rope did not break. "Come on. Come on. Please!" she whispered, desperately, as she tried to reach her hands down but was stoped again by the Goblin who picked her up by her neck.

"When will you ever learn?" he asked her.

Spider-woman kicked him in his groin, punched his face, kneed his chest. Nothing worked.

"I don't have time for this," said the Goblin before he hit the back of her head, making her unconscious.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

Spider-woman felt a pain in the back of her head as she felt her senses slowly come back to her. "Oh. My head," Spider-woman moaned as she tried to reach her hand up to rub it. It wouldn't move. None of her hands would.

"Huh?"

Spider-woman opened her eyes, instantly regretting it as she felt a rush of dizziness come over her. She closed them again. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened them again. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings again, she noticed that she was still at the atrium.

"So this wasn't just a dream..." Spider-woman glanced behind her. She saw her hands tied together behind a pole. "What!" Spider-woman looked up. Correction, an extremely tall pole.

"Really?" said Spider-woman. "Really!"

Spider-woman tried wiggling out of the ropes she was in but found that she could not. Not when she was still this weak.

"Now I'm really stuck," Spider-woman said as she leaned her head against the metal stick she was tied to. Just then, Spider-woman felt her spidey senses tingling. "Great. What now?"

She soon could hear what sounded like a glider "What's going to happen now?" Spider-woman squinted her eyes in the direction that the noise was coming from. It was soon revealed that she had guessed the source of the sound right.

Spider-woman could hear beeping and then an explosion. A man screamed before coming into the next room through a wall and landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Spider-man!" she gasped.

Spider-man looked at her. Before he could respond, the Goblin came in.

"Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face!" That's when the two of them started fighting.

"Shoot. Now I've got to help him."

Spider-woman got to work. Looking up, again, at the pole she was tied to, she saw that if she could jump hard and high enough, she'd be able to get off of the pole and into a better potion to untie herself.

Spider-woman, tensing her muscles, pushed off of the ground with the tip of her feet. As she reached the top she did a back flip and slid down. Before she slid down, Spider-woman looped her arms around the pipe where she was able to cut off the ropes that were around her wrists (due to the sharp tip of the pole).

Once Spider-woman landed on the ground, she sat down and began to untie what was trapping her feet. When free, Spider-woman looked over at Spider-man and the Green Goblin, who's fight was starting to get even worse. Blood and sweat was flying in almost every direction imaginable. The Goblin was beating up her brother. Her big brother! Her twin!

Furious, Spider-woman decided to take action. As the Goblin stepped on Spider-man's wrist, he began to talk to him. While this was happening, she began to sneak up behind him. When she was close enough, she jumped at the monster. But, at the last second, Goblin spun around and wrapped his arms around her before bringing her back around to face Spider-man.

"Why, look who tried to join the party. The Itsy Bitsy Spider." Spider-woman tried to wiggle her way out of his arms. She couldn't, not when she was still this week from her last injury. "My, my. You're such a strong fighter. Of course, I've known that since I first met you along with your friend here. I was right to have chosen what to do with you."

The Green Goblin looked up at Spider-man, who's mask was falling apart, revealing Peter's bloody skin. "Say. Since we know what this hero looks like, why don't we find out what you look like?"

Taking one of his arms away from her waist, he used it to take off her mask. As soon as it was off, her long, dark brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders, snot dripping out of her nose, her face covered in perspiration.

Spider-man's eyes were wide with disbelief and shock as he stared at Spider-woman's true identity. "Lizzie?" he asked.

"Hey Pete," said Lizzie, smiling weakly. "Remember that one time that I told you that I would eventually tell you what I meant to say? Well, eventually just happened." Everything was dead silent. "Surprise!" said Lizzie in a weak attempt to ease the moment.

"Elizabeth?" Lizzie thought she heard the Goblin whisper.

Lizzie could feel his grip loosen. Taking the advantage, she gave Peter a certain look before elbowing the Goblin, hard, in the chest, causing him to fly across the yard. As he was flying away, the Goblin hit Lizzie across her face, sending her flying where she hit a brick column a few feet away. Lizzie squeaked in pain as she felt her shoulder break on the hard stone.

Landing face down on the ground, Lizzie became unconscious for the second time that night.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

The woman could hear two men talking to each other.

"...op. It's me." she heard one of them say.

" ?" said the other voice.

The woman groaned as she tentatively began to sit up. Feeling light-headed, the woman leaned her head against something solid.

"Be a son to me, like I've been a father to you." She heard as she listened to the conversation again.

"I have a father. His name was Ben Parker."

_Ben... Ben Parker? Why does he sound so familiar?_

"God speed, Spider-man," said the older of the two voices, coldly.

The woman felt her sense begin to tingle. She opened her eyes in time to see a man in red and blue do a back flip over something as it made its way over to the green man. It soon stabbed him, trapping him against the wall he was in front of. He looked up at the other man. "Peter," he begged. "Don't tell Harry."

At the word Harry, the woman felt more of her mind clear up. "Peter," Lizzie croaked out as she slowly got off of the ground and made her way over to her brother. "Peter, what just happened? Where's the Green Goblin? Are you-"

"Mr. Osborn."

"What?"

"The Goblin was Mr. Osborn all along."

Lizzie began to open her mouth to say something when Peter slowly and carefully turned her around. Lizzie felt her heart stop as her lips made a small o once she saw what he meant. Mr. Osborn, in the Green Goblin's suit, was pierced against the wall with his very own glider stabbed through him.

"No!" screamed Lizzie. "Mr. Osborn!"

Lizzie made her way to the man's side. Blood was soaking the sharp, silver blades that were attached to his glider. Lizzie began to reach out her fingers to touch his wound but stopped midway.

She moaned as she began to fall to the ground. Peter caught her, holding Lizzie in his strong arms against his chest.

"Oh, Peter. Peter. Please tell me that this is all a dream, that we'll both wake up tomorrow, and that this will all have just been in our heads."

"I wish I could, Liz," said Peter as he pressed his face on top of Lizzie's sweaty head. "I wish I could."

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Once the twins were through grieving, Lizzie pulled herself away from Peter.

"We should bring him back to his apartment," said Peter.

Lizzie only nodded. "I'll carry him," said Lizzie as she made her way back toward Norman's body.

"No. You shouldn't. You've injured your shoulder."

Lizzie shook her head. "It's already healed."

"What?"

Lizzie grinned. "I can heal fast." As Lizzie began to pull the glider out of Mr. Osborn, his body fell forward, which she caught. Peter tapped her back. "You should probably put this back on," he said while holding out her black as midnight mask. Lizzie smiled her thanks as she swapped the middle-aged man for her disguise. Once she had it on, Peter gave the body back to Lizzie which she placed over her now good as new shoulder.

"Ready?" asked Peter.

"Ready."

Together, the siblings made their way to Mr. Osborn's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... about that one part with the Goblin and Spider-woman, if you want to know the reason behind that just ask me for the Qs and As chapter. I don't mean to be mean or anything, but, today is my birthday and I would really love and appreciate it if you guys left a review for this story. That would just make my day :) OH! I am also reading the next two volumes of Fruits Basket. I just got them a couple of days ago. Until next time, see you later :)<strong>


	17. Confessions

**YAY! Sorry if something makes no sense at all. That is my fault : )**

* * *

><p>It was a cool, fall day. A perfect time to enjoy with your family. Only, for some, it was the complete opposite. A funereal was taking place. The funeral of Norman Osborn.<p>

Lizzie was sitting in between Peter and Harry, her right hand in her brother's gentle hold, while her left was in Harry's tight, confused grasp. Lizzie could see the pain that glazed his eyes as he said his final goodbyes to his father.

The press had said it was an accident. They said that he had accidentally tripped and fell into one of his inventions, stabbing his chest, killing him almost immediately.

But there were three people who knew that was not what happened, and only two people knew the _real_ truth.

When Peter and Lizzie had arrived at Mr. Osborn's apartment, Lizzie placed his body down on a chair, wrapping him in a blanket. As soon as she had him situated, Lizzie brushed his cheek with her finger before lightly placing a soft kiss on to his forehead.

"Good bye, Mr. Osborn," she whispered before wrapping her arms around Peter, pressing her face into his chest while he soothingly rubbed her back with one of his hands. When they were about to leave, Harry came into the room. Once he saw the body of his dad, horror spread across his face.

"What have you done? What have you done?" he yelled.

When Harry turned to grab a weapon, Peter pulled Lizzie after him, quickly fleeing the scene before it got ugly. Lizzie had spent the rest of the night crying in her bedroom with Peter by her side, holding her, protectively, just like any older brother would do for his little sister.

When the service was over, Lizzie went off with Mary Jane to talk with her.

"Hey, Lizzie," said Mary Jane after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask, well, actually, tell you something which I should have told you days ago."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

Mary Jane bit her bottom lip, as if unsure of what to say. "I realized, earlier this week, when I was on that bridge, when I was kidnapped, that I actually do care about someone."

"And who is this someone?"

Mary Jane paused before continuing. "As I was falling off of the bridge, I could only think of one person and how much I care about them."

"You're stalling, MJ. Please, tell me who it is."

Mary Jane smiled. Lizzie's eyes grew mockingly wide. "Oh. My. Gosh. MJ, I know I'm hot and all, but you're not my type."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Lizzie. Actually, I meant your brother, Peter. I think I'm in love with my best friend's brother," the red-head laughed.

The side of Lizzie's lip twitched into a joyful smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"So, you truly and really love Peter?"

Mary Jane grinned and nodded her head. "Yes. I think I do."

"So, what are you going to do now that it's out and open?"

Mary Jane got a brave face on. "I'm going to tell him. Today. Right now. Life's too short to hold back these feelings and I shouldn't be afraid to go for what I want, and you shouldn't be either."

Lizzie's mouth hung open. "How did you know?"

Mary Jane smiled mischievously. " I have my ways, Lizzie. Wish me luck. Oh, and good luck to you, too." Mary Jane hugged Lizzie before walking over to Peter.

"Luck," Lizzie whispered.

Lizzie glanced over at Harry, who was standing not to far off, staring off into nowhere in particular. She began to ponder her options. Should she tell Harry how she really felt about him like Aunt May and Mary Jane wanted her to, or should she continue on through life as his friend, his confident, with the eternal thought of what if?

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie started to make her way towards Harry.

"Harry," said Lizzie as she stood by her friend's side. "I'm so sorry about your father. I loved him too."

Lizzie thought she saw a brief look of blood lust and revenge on his face as he said to her, "One day, Lizzie, the Spiders will pay for what they did to my father. I swear on my father's grave they will pay... Spider-woman the most."

"Why her and not Spider-man?" she quietly asked.

"She had my father's blood covering her."

"And how do you know it was his?"

"Because the one who is covered in evidence is the one who is most guilty."

They were both silent. Lizzie was starting to have second thoughts about her decision.

_Just tell him, Lizzie. Tell him or you'll regret it._

Lizzie, listening to her own personal pep talk, took a deep, mental, breath before she began to speak again. "Listen, Harry, I-I have to... tell you something. Something important." Harry nodded his head, showing that he was listening. Lizzie began to play with the silver necklace she was wearing. "Well, I, um..." Lizzie glanced over at Peter and Mary Jane who were talking to each other. This gave her the small amount of courage that she needed.

Looking back at Harry, she felt ten times braver then she was. "Harry Osborn. We've been friends since first grade, and as we grew up, you became like a second brother to me. As I got to know you and you me, I started feeling, well, different." Harry turned his head slightly towards her. "Harry, what I'm trying to say is that I-I'm... I'm in love with you. I've always loved you."

Harry looked into Lizzie's eyes which revealed to him her honesty and love for him. Why hadn't he seen or payed attention to it before now? If only he would have known sooner...

"I love you so much Harry, it hurts. When you looked at MJ or told her that you loved her, something inside of me would die, and now I don't know what to think. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me or if you care. But I just wanted to let you know how much I-" Lizzie was interrupted by Harry, who put his hands on her cheeks as he moved his lips in to meet hers. Lizzie's eyes widened at his move as she felt herself lightly blush. A short time later, Harry pulled away from Lizzie, grinning his crooked smile. "love you," she breathed out in shock. "You. Do-do you feel the same way about me?"

_Stupid! _she thought, mentally beating herself for asking the question that she just asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"But-but why? How long? When?"

"Since we were kids. I never realized it until you told me, actually, when you were there for me outside of the hospital. That's when I started realizing that something was... different about you, and as for why," said Harry as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of Lizzie's face. "Because I could go on forever telling you the reasons why I love you."

Lizzie grinned, giddily, at his confession. "You love me?"

"Yes. I love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," Lizzie whispered as Harry hugged her.

When Harry released her, Lizzie looked over at her brother, who was getting a kiss from the girl of his dreams. "What's that about?" Harry asked as he side hugged Lizzie.

"Marry Jane had something to tell Peter," said Lizzie smiling as they watched their friends stare at each other.

"Are they going to... you know?" asked Harry.

Lizzie shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I hope they do." As soon as Lizzie finished speaking, Peter walked away from Mary Jane, leaving her alone looking confused and hurt. Lizzie's smile fell off of her face as she realized that they weren't together. That they were still just friends.

"Poor MJ," said Lizzie feeling crestfallen.

Harry put his other arm around Lizzie. "They'll be together someday."

"I know, and it's fine. As long as you're with me, Harry."

"Forever and always," Harry promised as they kissed once again.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

_Sometimes, you need to go after what you want, no matter what the voice that makes you doubt yourself tells you. You need to give up some things, though, to get it. As long as you can live with your decisions, your choices, then you can keep and can go after what you want in life. Even if it seems impossible._

_I may not always be a super hero, but I will always be me. Who am I? I'm Elizabeth Parker._

**~End of Part One~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One is now officially over. Now, you may ask your questions. I will take questions until the 7th of July, and will either post the answers on the 8th or the 9th. Until I am done with the Qs and As chapter, I will not start part two. Until next time, see you later : )<strong>


	18. Qs And As For Part One

**(1) Compared to Peter, how many tons can Lizzie lift?**

Hmm, good question. Well, I don't have a sure number set yet, but I do know that Peter can lift half of what Lizzie can. Let's say he can lift five tons. That means that Lizzie can lift ten tons.

**(2) What are Lizzie's other powers, besides her sonic scream?**

For starters, Lizzie can heal quickly. For example, if Lizzie were to have a six-inch cut on her leg (depending on how deep/serious it is) she would heal in a little less than five minutes. The worse the injury is, the longer it takes for her to heal. So I guess she's like Wolverine in the X-Men series : ) Lizzie is also extremely agile, and can run at a fast speed.

**(3) Why couldn't Lizzie keep her secret from Peter for a little while? From my understanding, most of the other reviewers wanted it that way.**

Okay, so here comes the longest answer ever. The reason why I had Lizzie's secret reveled this early on was because that is how I wanted the story to go. I really don't mean to sound smart, but technically she didn't tell or reveal her secret to Peter; the Goblin did. Honestly, Lizzie would have liked to tell Peter that she was Spider-Woman at a more appropriate time rather than at a moment where they were being beaten to a pulp. Honestly, she would have told Peter sooner than later because Peter trusted her with his secret so she thought it was only right to tell him her's in return. She is his twin, and their twin bond is stronger than most sibling bonds. I also don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I am the author. I am the one in the end who chooses what will happen. This is _my_ story. Don't get me wrong, I love all of you who've shared your opinions. It shows me your passion and love for this story and for Lizzie. Many of you have even saved me from further embarrassment by telling me facts that I have missed (like how female spiders are stronger than male spiders). Also, one of you pointed out that Lizzie and Peter could not be identical twins because they are twins of the opposite sex. I would like to thank all of you for your support and ideas for this story. Without you, this story would not be as interesting.

**(4) Why was Lizzie so upset when Harry saw Peter and Mary Jane together in the hospital room?**

Okay, this wasn't asked by anyone, but one of my reviewers didn't know why she was upset. Here is the reason: Even though Lizzie has loved Harry for the longest time, she has learned to accept that Harry doesn't feel the same way about her. When she saw Harry hurt after he realized that Mary Jane didn't love him the way she loved Peter, Lizzie felt just as hurt because of her love for Harry. She couldn't bear to see his heart break, even if hers broke in the process. That is why she was upset.

**(5) Why did Lizzie chose black and white for the colors of her outfit?**

Lizzie chose these colors because she liked the combination, but both the colors and design are symbolic as well. White (aka, the spider) represents the light, hope, and good that can over come the darkness (aka, the color black) and evil of this world.

**(6) In the last chapter, when the Goblin said he'd 'have fun' with her, what did he mean?**

The Green Goblin meant that he would treat her like a slave. Basically, she would have done anything he asked. By doing this, he knew he would be slowly breaking her on the inside. He had no intentions of sleeping with her. He just grabbed her butt to mess with her head.

* * *

><p><strong>~Edited 0123/14~**


	19. Two Years Later

**Hello again my lovelies! It's me again. Cloudcity'sbookworm! I'm finally back with a new chapter, and a new part. Part Two! Yay for me! *Cough* Well, so, this chapter is short, like, the shortest chapter I have for this story (other then prologue that is). So, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man comics, movies, characters, etc. Other then my own made up characters. I also do not own the song mentioned in this chapter. The song belongs to Seether.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part Two The Middle<span>**.

~Two Years Later~

"Elizabeth!"

_Oh. My. Gosh._

"Yes, Mike?" asked Lizzie, sweetly, with a fake smile on her face.

"Where were you? Why are you late?" Mike demanded.

Lizzie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't you read the note I gave you in advance? Or hear me tell you two and a half weeks ago when I told you that I'd be late for work today?"

Mike had that look on his face as he went through his puny brain of his, searching for any dim memory that he might have had of the letter she gave him or the talk they had. He soon got a faint look of recognition before he smiled at Lizzie, evilly.

"Why, no, Elizabeth. I have to memory of you telling me that you'd be late today. You never gave me a note in advance."

Lizzie narrowed her blue eyes at her idiot of a manager. "Bogus, Mike. I know that you remember something."

Mike shook his balding head, unwilling to confess what little he could remember. "No, Elizabeth. I don't." Lizzie wanted to scream in his face."And since you didn't warn me in advance, I'm docking your pay, and giving you a warning."

"What!" Lizzie almost shouted, extremely frustrated with this poor excuse of a man.

"You heard me. Now, get your butt to-"

"Is everything alright in here?" asked an elderly, British voice.

The two fellow coworkers looked over in the direction of the voice. Lizzie smiled, feeling calmer already. "Benji."

Benji, the owner of the store, examined them with wise, yet youthful spirited, eyes that were an unusual blue. "What's going on, Mike?" he asked while looking between his workers.

"Miss. Parker," Mike began, "was late today." Benji nodded his head, letting Mike know that he was listening to him. "She told me that she left me a letter in advance that she'd be late today. But I told her that she didn't leave me one or talk to me about this. I also said that I was going to dock her pay and give her a warning. Just like you told me to do."

Mike only called Lizzie "Miss. Parker" if Benji was around. Otherwise, he called her Elizabeth (which Lizzie did not like or appreciate). Mike glanced Lizzie's way with a cocky I'm-going-to-win-this-thing-grin on his face. Oh how much Lizzie wanted to punch that ugly mustache of his.

Benji nodded, again. "I understand." Benji then turned his attention over to Lizzie. "How was your audition today, Lizzie?"

Mike's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Au-audition?" Mike asked, dumbfounded.

"Why, yes. Miss. Parker had a big performance spot at a coffee shop today." Benji looked back at Lizzie. "He may not have received either warnings, but I most certainly did."

Lizzie grinned, feeling relief as the anger she had felt earlier was starting to be lifted off of her shoulders. "It was okay, I guess," said Lizzie, answering her boss's question.

"You guess?" asked Benji, eyebrow raised as he motioned Lizzie to follow him back into the back room.

The newest co-worker of Lizzie's, Taylor, was getting ready to leave (since Lizzie had finally arrived for her shift).

"Thanks, Taylor," said Lizzie as the small spiky haired brunette placed her time card back in its place.

"Yeah, yeah. No sweat," said Taylor, leaving the building through the back door.

"Come and sit down, Lizzie," said Benji as he sat down on an old chair while Lizzie sat on a squeaky wooden spiny chair.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, how do you truly feel about your audition?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "Nervous. At least, I think I am."

"Even after all that time we spent practicing that piece?"

"I don't know if _Broken _was what they were looking for as a song choice."

"You wanted a popular song, I gave you a popular song."

Lizzie laughed. "Yes. You did."

"And how is college for you?"

Lizzie felt better. She loved talking about college, and Benji knew that she did. "It's going great, actually. I can't believe that I'll be a junior in the fall."

"Me neither. It seems like only yesterday that a little freshman girl with frizzy hair and a love for music came in and asked me if I was still hiring. Well, that's enough talk for now. We should get back to work."

Lizzie stood up, saluting her boss after saying, "Yes sir," and cloaking in for the day.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Lizzie was standing outside of the store, waiting to be picked up. "Where are you?" Lizzie wondered aloud as she glanced at her watch. The person MIA was late, and toeing the line of being extremely late.

_Maybe he's saving a distressed granny... or rescuing a cat from a tree._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her ride appeared. "You're late... again," said Lizzie as she drummed her fingers on her arm.

"Sorry," said Peter. "I've been having a bad day. So, how's your day been, Liz?"

"Same ol', same ol', Pete. What else could it have been like?"

Peter looked down at his sister. "Well, being Spider-woman, for a change."

"Eh..."

"Oh come on, Lizzie. You know that you want to."

"Yeah, well, things happen."

"Like what?" Peter questioned as he handed her a helmet.

"Hm, let's see. My job at the music store, college, my dreams, and let's not forget my boyfriend."

"You mean Harry?"

"Yup. That's him."

Peter sighed as the twins settled on his bike.

"You know you shouldn't be dating him."

"I know," whispered Lizzie. "But I can't help it. I love him."

"I know. I love him too," said Peter as he turned his vehicle on and sped off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two has now begun. Reason why I have taken this long to post it is a.) I was being lazy. This was, like, the last thing I wanted to do for a while and b.) I've been, tired lately. Ever since I got these two shots a few days ago, I have be so... sluggish. I have no energy when I go to work out. I tried doing push ups a couple of times and my arms were acting so weak. I had a moment where I went "What the crap? I can do push ups better then this. What's going on?" Not good. I even took a nap today and I still feel off. I think that it's all the shots fault. I want my energy back dangit! <strong>

**Also, I am in love with the show Teen Wolf. I've been a loyal follower since the very beginning of the first season. I was one of those girls that would sit on the coach and watch the new episode that my sister recorded on her DVR, and when the episode was done, I would say "I can't wait for next week!" This season has just gotten even better. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction for it lately, too. I also finally joined The Hunt. Best game ever! Well, so far. I usually find something new and different eventually, but, right now, I consider it one of my most favorite games ever.**

**For the last episode that happened yesterday, I was very upset when Lydia and you know who didn't end up you know what. If you follow the show, you might know what I'm talking about. I almost cried when that thing happened. I was like "No! This isn't happening! Why Teen Wolf? Why!" I feel myself getting emotional right now and I'm not that emotional! It might also be because of my time of the month. That's right. I'm a werewolf! Haha. I wish. No. I got the real time of the month. Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable with my lady talk. But hey, we all get it eventually (unless you're a boy. If you get this, then I think you need to see a doctor, ASAP).**

**Well, that's enough talking for now. Until next time, see ya later : )**


	20. Happy Birthday, Peter And Lizzie!

**Why hello, hello. Fancy seeing you all here. Oh my! Lizzie looks a little dusty. Mind if I pick up where I left her? Of course you don't mind. You've all waited ****_so _****patiently for this story to get going again. I would like to apologize for my ignorance. I didn't plan on leavening this story be for quit a few months. You see, I got lazy. Sorry about that. I'm just a human girl. School got in the way along with sports, my acting lessons, plus, my schools getting ready to start practicing for of HSM ****_Oklahoma!_**** I didn't get a part, but one of my best friends got the understudy for the main female role! I'm so happy for her. Plus, this gal right here got a solo and is possibly going to be a character for this skit during the intermission : ) I'm moving on up in the world, guys. Getting back on the subject. Another reason why I have abandoned *cringes in her seat* is because I've finished writing the rough draft of part two and part three! Yep. I've finished my first fanfiction! Lizzie's story is finished, for now. So, I'll get the other chapters up as soon as I can. Hopefully I won't be lazy. Meh : P Anywho, without further ado, ladies and gents, I give you Of Webs and Reality Part Two Chapter Two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sing for me!" said Lizzie as she leaned her head onto her brother's back.<p>

"No," said Peter as he made a left turn.

"Why not?" asked Lizzie.

"Because, unlike you, I can't sing."

"But it's my birthday," she pouted.

"It's my birthday, too," retorted Peter.

"Oh fine. You always ruin my fun," sighed Lizzie as she cleared her throat and began to belt out _Topsy Turvy._ As Lizzie sang, _"Once a year we love to drop in." _Peter sang, _"Where beer is never stoppin." _Lizzie giggled like a joyful fool.

"_For a chance to pop some popinjay_."

"_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_."

"_Topsy_."

"_Turvy_."

"_Day_!"

The siblings sang together in different tunes, laughing. "I thought you said, '_No, dear sister, I will _not _sing for you this fine evening."_

"I never said that I wouldn't sing with you."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as they pulled into Aunt May's driveway. "Whatever, Pete." Peter smiled at Lizzie as he helped her off of his bike. "You know," said Lizzie as the twins began to make their way up to the front door, "if Aunt May finds out about me riding on that thing-a-ma-bob of yours she'd kill us both. She hates knowing that you ride that thing. But, me on it as well? I'm pretty sure that she'd die of a heart attack."

"Well then," said Peter as he opened the door, "let's keep our rides a secret."

Lizzie smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Lizzie looked around the living room. "I wonder why everythings' so dark?" she wondered out loud. Peter shrugged his shoulders as if saying, "I'm not sure why she has them off, either." "Oh well," said Lizzie.

As she began to take off her coat, and Peter his helmet, the lights switched on. "Surprise!" shouted three familiar people to the Parkers. Aunt May sighed before saying, "Well, say something, you two."

"Wow," breathed Lizzie.

"What's the occasion?" asked Peter.

"Well, it's the Parker twins' birthday! What more of an occasion could it be?" said Aunt May as she hugged each of the birthday honorees.

"Thanks, Aunt May," said Lizzie as she shared a hug with her aunt before she moved on to Peter.

The next person that Lizzie saw was Mary Jane, who was smiling a cheek-to-cheek smile. Lizzie pointed an accusing finger at he best girlfriend.

"You knew all along, Missy, and now you're smiling at me like it's not that big of a deal?"

"You're welcome, Lizzie," said Mary Jane almost sarcastically.

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at her friend before glancing over at the one person she had been dieing all day to see. "Hello, Harry," she said smiling.

Harry grinned down at his girlfriend before bringing her into a hug. "Hello, Lizzie."

Lizzie could feel her cheeks blush an elegant light pink as Harry kissed the top of her head. She couldn't be happier. That is, until someone interrupted their moment by clearing their throat.

Lizzie sighed dramatically.

"So, Harry," began Peter, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Yeah. Same here."

"Well, I wish that I would have known earlier. But, I don't since you don't return my calls."

"I've been busy," said Peter.

"Very busy," agreed Lizzie.

Harry didn't seem to have heard her as he said coldly, "Taking pictures of Spider-man? How's the bug these days?"

"Harry," whispered Lizzie.

"The less you see of that man the better," said Aunt May.

"Just like Spider-woman is right now? A no-show?" said Peter looking at Lizzie.

_You're seriously not doing this right now, Pete. Really?_

Lizzie glared at her brother. "I'm sure she has her reasons why," said Lizzie.

Harry and Peter both opened their mouths to say something when Aunt May said, "Let's all go into the other room and have something to eat," sensing the tension.

"I'll get the hor d'oeuvres ," said Mary Jane following Aunt May into the small kitchen.

"Lizzie," said Aunt May as she stood in the kitchen doorway, "Why don't you come and help us with the drinks?"

"Nah. I'm good," said Lizzie, perfectly happy in Harry's arms.

"Oh, but it would be so nice."

"But-"

"Now, please."

"Man. She's ruining my special day," whinnied Lizzie.

"Hey. It's alright. I'll still be here when you get back," said Harry, amused with Lizzie's reaction.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie said, "Fine. If I must."

"That's my birthday girl," said Harry, kissing Lizzie's forehead.

Lizzie grinned before she skipped off into the other room.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

_'They needed help with drinks' they say. 'It will be nice' they say, _Lizzie complained in her head. Basically, all Lizzie needed to do was get five glasses out of the cupboard and place them on the counter so that people could fill their own cup with whatever they wanted.

Lizzie began to mentally question her aunt's motives for separating her from her boyfriend.

_Well, might as well kill two birds with one stone, _thought Lizzie as she took out a bag of potato chips and poured it into a large blue bowl. While she was doing this, her super hearing couldn't help it when she heard Spider-man and then Spider-woman.

Lizzie sighed as she shook her head. _I hope he's not talking about what I think he is._

Ever since Harry's father, Norman Osborn, had died, Harry started to become, well, different. Sure Harry still loved Lizzie, Peter, Mary Jane, and Aunt May and sure from time to time you could get a glimpse of the old Harry... but it still wasn't him. Not completely, anyway.

Lizzie bit the inside of her lip as she had yet another thought of breaking up with Harry. _Stop it! _she scolded herself. She couldn't break up with him. Not when she had finally gotten him.

_Now it sounds like he's a shiny new toy to be played with._

Lizzie felt disgusted with herself. How could she ever break up with her boyfriend who was still in a state of grief?

_He'll get over it... Eventually._

Now Lizzie was paying attention to the conversation going on in the other room.

"If you knew he was, would you tell me? And if you knew about _her_?" Harry seemed to spit out her as if it were a revolting cuss word. There was a moment of awkward silence before Lizzie heard the scrapping of a chair being shoved back.

_I hope he gets over it soon, _thought Lizzie as a small pain pierced her heart.

Wanting to ease the atmosphere, Lizzie walked into the dinning room with her second task. Both of the boys looked at her as Lizzie entered the room. "So, who's hungry?" she asked as she placed the snack onto the table.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"I'm so tired!" exclaimed Lizzie as she entered the living room. Harry lightly laughed as Lizzie made her way over to the couch he was sitting on. "What's so funny?" asked Lizzie as she plopped down next to him.

Harry grinned as Lizzie as she snuggled into him. "Nothing. You just look lovely tonight."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad I amuse you," said Lizzie with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Good. Did you like your party?"

"Loved it. There was no other place I would have rather been." Lizzie glanced up at Harry's face. "What are you smiling about?"

His smile seemed to get even bigger. "Well, if you must know, it's about the present I got you."

Lizzie quizzically raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So, where is it then?"

"Right here," said Harry as he pulled a box out of his pant's pocket. It was a small gold box with a glimmering golden bow on top of it.

"I'm hoping that this isn't an engagement ring." Lizzie looked into Harry's face. "Not that I don't want to. It's just... Well, you know, with-"

"Lizzie. It's okay. I totally understand what you meant. We've only been dating for a little over a year, and with college, and a small job for you and the way Oscorp is going, there really is no room for a wedding right now."

_Or until you kill one of the spiders or even both._

"So, it's not an engagement ring then?" asked Lizzie slightly relieved and at the same time a little bit disappointed.

"No. Not quite."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, open it and you'll see."

"Okay," said Lizzie, slowly blinking.

Harry and Lizzie stared at each other for a moment before he said, "So..."

"So, what?" Harry motioned his hand towards the small gift in Lizzie's hands. "Oh! Right," said Lizzie, laughing nervously at herself as she slowly unwrapped the box. When Lizzie finally took off the lid she gasped. "Oh, Harry. It's beautiful."

Inside was a necklace that had a music note shaped charm attached to a silver-white chain. The charm was covered in black and white stones.

"You like it then?"

Lizzie nodded her head. "Will you help me put it on, please?"

Harry took the necklace from Lizzie's hand as she held her hair up, her back turned slightly toward him. After a couple of moments, Harry announced that he got it on.

"Thank you so much, Harry. I love this gift so much! I promise to keep it on as much as I can."

"You promise, huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"Care to prove it to me?" Harry asked, leaning into Lizzie's ear.

The corners of Lizzie's mouth began to twitch into a smile. "Of course," said Lizzie turning back around, locking her lips against Harry's. "Proff enough for you?" Lizzie breathed.

Lizzie felt Harry's lips stretch across her face. "More than enough."

"Good," said Lizzie as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Lizzie," said Harry.

Lizzie tilted her head to look up at her boyfriend. "It is indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I did it, guys! Hip hips who-ray! So, a few more things before I let you go. First, Merry belated Christmas to you all! I almost decided to put this up on Christmas cus' what could be a better time than to give this to you on Christmas. Nope. I became lazy and said, 'Nah. They'll live. I'd rather sleep'. Oh well. What's done is done. Second, who all survived the end of the world? You did. Good for you because I didn't. I'm actually a zombie now. Mwahaha :) Yeah, I haven't believed it for years. Yeah, I admit it, I thought the world would end a couple of times. What can I say? I was in seventh grade when I learned about 2012 being the end and was still continuing to grow in my Christian faith. Third, one, possibly two, of my friends are having babies! What? Hurray! Don't worry, both friends are married. Fourth, I'm glade finals are finally over. Not so glad that school is soon approaching. Stupid second semester, meh :P Fifth, I now officially LOVE One Direction, have for a few months now. I love them all. Especially Niall, and Liam. I have a soft spot for them. Sixth, I got The Amazing Spider-man movie for Christmas! So if you want me to write an alternate universe story for Lizzie, Peter, and Harry, tell me. You can either PM me or leave a review telling me what you think. Seventh, I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 before the midnight premier (yes, my movie theatre is that awesome). I cried at the end because it finally hit me that it was the end. Fin. Done. Zilch. Nada :'( I also got mad during the fighting scene. I was probably the most passionate twihard in the theatre. My sister was defiantly entertained throughout the whole scene. Hehe. And Eigth, I don't know how I'm going to say this guys. I'm really nervous and scared about what's going to happen to me. You see, I'm pregnant... with Buddy The Elf's baby! Haha. Scared you for a moment, didn't I. No, I'm not pregnant. I've never even slept with a guy yet, so, yeah. That would be awkward. But, on a serious note, I think I'm going to ask you people something. Do you think any of you would want to make a story coverimage for me for Of Webs And Reality? If so, tell me. If you guys want to send me some, I will love them all! But I'd only be able to use one. Just be appropriate with how you design it. Okay, that's about it. Until next time, my lovelies, see ya later! :)**


	21. Rejection And A Job

**Well, nothing much to say other than sorry for not updating yesterday and Happy New Year! I hope 2013 is going to be a good one fo everyone, including myself.**

* * *

><p>Lizzie was having the perfect night snuggled next to the man that she loved. That is until someone interrupted it.<p>

Lizzie moaned as she dug her face into Harry's face and mumbled, "Go away!" She heard someone laugh and felt Harry's body move as he chuckled. Lizzie playfully slapped Harry's chest before saying, "Quiet, Hair."

"Sorry to have broken the moment, but it's getting late and I could use some help finishing up in the kitchen before everyone leaves for the night," said Aunt May almost too innocently.

"Yes, Aunt May. I'll be there in a second."

Aunt May nodded her head before turning and re-entering the kitchen.

"We'll finish this little meeting later," said Lizzie as she began to shift gears.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Harry.

Lizzie couldn't help it. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before following her aunt.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~

"I thought that I'd never get out of there!" exclaimed Lizzie as she and Harry walked down the street.

"That anxious, huh?" teased Harry.

"Oh, you know what I meant," said Lizzie as she waved her free hand at the boy who had her other hand in his.

"I do, actually. I just wanted to see you flustered."

Lizzie dramatically sighed. "My hero."

"Anytime."

"So," said Lizzie while she swung their arms, "you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Lizzie, remembering a conversation they had during dinner.

"Yes, I did," said Harry. "Pete wants to meet up with Doctor Octavius."

"Really? I wonder-Oh! Now I remember why. He wants to write a paper about him for an assignment for a class he's taking."

"Yes. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with Peter when he meets him."

"Really? I mean, should I? If he's doing this for college I-"

"Pete wants you to come."

"And does Doctor Octavious want me to come?"

"Of course! He and Rose love it when you visit them. So what do you say?"

Lizzie pondered the question for a few minutes before saying, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Great! I'll tell Peter."

But what about Octavious?"

Lizzie couldn't help but notice this small change in her boyfriend. Before Oscorp he was only concentrated on finding the spiders. But since he had taken over his late father's company, he became full of himself, most of the time.

As the couple stopped at a certain spot to wait for Harry's car a cool breeze blew by, making Lizzie shiver from the cold.

"Here. Take this. I don't want you to catch a cold," said Harry as he took off his outer coat and wrapped it around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Thanks, Harry. Did I mention that you're my hero?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. A couple of times."

Lizzie felt herself smile as the limo pulled up and came to a stop in front of them. Harry opened the door for Lizzie. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

Lizzie giggled. "Why thank you, kind sire," she thanked before she slid to the other side of the seat. Harry soon followed, closing the door behind him. "To Lizzie's," said Harry as he put his arm around her shoulder.

_Why can't this Harry, the one that I know and love the most, be the Harry I know he is? _Lizzie thought longingly as she leaned her head into his chest.

~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~

Lizzie was groggily standing in the kitchen, waiting for her coffee to brew, when she heard Mary Jane walking over to the mail slot.

"Good morning," said Lizzie as she sluggishly poured her hot drink into a mug.

"Afternoon," Mary Jane corrected her.

"That late, huh?" said Lizzie as she sipped her beverage.

"Mm hmm. So, tell me, what did you two do last night that made you sleep in this late? Wait. Did you two have-"

"No. We didn't"

"Oh?"

"Not time for that, yet. Anyway, why would you ask me about my sex life when you haven't even slept with your boyfriend yet?"

"Not time, yet."

"Good answer."

"So what are you planing on doing today?" asked Mary Jane as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with Peter and Harry today, and then I'm going to play some piano."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Mary Jane as she slowly sipped her coffee.

"Yup. Well, I'm off. I need to meet up with my boys," said Lizzie as she finished drinking her hot drink and placed the empty mug into the sink.

"Okay. Have fun. Oh! Lizzie, wait. You've got mail."

Curious about what it could be, Lizzie took the envelope that Mary Jane was holding out to her. Lizzie gasped when she read who it was from. "It's from the coffee shop I auditioned at yesterday!"

"Well, open it."

Lizzie eagerly tore the envelope apart and carefully took out the letter, reading it out loud once she it was unfolded.

"_Dear Miss. Parker, We appreciate your talent and the time and effort it took you to audition for the performance slot we have available. We are sad to tell you that we have decided..." _Lizzie felt her heart sink as she looked into Mary Jane's eyes. "I didn't get the job," she said feeling her throat clog shut.

"Oh, Lizzie. I'm so sorry."

Lizzie shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll get over it. It's just another job rejection. I'm sure I'll get a better one next time." Lizzie looked at the time. "Well, I should get going. Peter and Harry are waiting for me." As Lizzie grabbed her things and opened the door she was greeted by a familiar face. "Oh. Hi, John. Are you here to see MJ?"

John was Mary Jane's boyfriend of four weeks since yesterday. The couple's relationship seemed almost as series as Lizzie's and Harry's relationship. _Almost._

John smiled at Lizzie his million dollar smile. "Yes. I am. So, where are you off to, Lizzie?"

"Well, I'm meeting up with some friends. Plus, I have to squeeze in some time to search for another performance slot somewhere."

"Wait. You didn't get that performance slot at that coffee shop?"

"Nope," Lizzie sighed, eager to leave.

John looked at Lizzie with pity in his eyes before they lit up.

"Uh, John. You're scaring me."

"Well, you shouldn't be because I have something to tell you."

_Oh great._

"What is it, John?"

"Well, another reason why I came over was to ask you if you'd like to perform at my party on Sunday."

"Okay?"

"Well, I'm not throwing it. The planetarium is. But it is _my _party. Well, they have this band playing, and the pianist dropped out at the last second. They've been frantically searching for anyone who can play piano. I told them that I knew someone who did."

"What. You did?"

"Yep. And they want you to come in tomorrow morning at 9:30. I mean, that is if you want to."

"Of course. I'd love to! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lizzie repeated over and over as she hugged her friend's boyfriend. "Where am I suppose to go, though?" Lizzie asked after she let go of John.

"I'll leave the address for you on your kitchen table." John took out a piece of paper and placed it on the place he said he would.

"Thank you so much for this again, John. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," he said as Lizzie left the apartment.

~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Lizzie didn't want to bother Harry into having him pick her up to meet up with Peter at Doctor Octavious' place. Instead, she took a city bus. Lizzie didn't mind at all. She had, in fact, ridden it and the subway many times before.

The bus ride seemed to last longer then she expected it to be. Thankfully, it finally stopped near the place Lizzie needed to be.

Slowly getting off, due to the fact that she was behind a slow-moving elderly woman, Lizzie began to scan the area for either of the two people she needed to meet. Finally, she spotted one of them.

"Peter!" Lizzie exclaimed as she made her way across the busy street. A couple of times, Lizzie almost got hit by driving taxis. the drivers yelled at her as she apologized. When Lizzie finally reached Peter, she breathed out, "Boy! What a workout."

Peter was amused by his little sister. "Did you really have to jay walk, Liz?"

Lizzie brushed him off. "Oh, pish posh. People do it all the time. Anyways, I'm Spider-woman, after all."

"_Was _Spider-woman," corrected Peter.

Lizzie sighed in frustration. "Peter. Let it go. I'm putting a pause on Spider-woman and pushing play for Lizzie."

"New York _needs_ you, though."

"So what? They've got you. I'm sure that they'll be fine without Spider-woman for a few years."

"I can't bear the responsibility on my own, Lizzie."

"They don't care about me. Only you, Pete. The city barely notices my absence."

"They miss you more than you think."

"Let's just drop this, Peter."

"Liz-"

"Please."

Before Peter could say anything else, a black vehicle pulled up next to the twins. Harry came out the fancy, over-the-top-vehicle. "Hey, buddy," said Harry a little too over-confident.

"Hi, Harry," said Peter as he shook hands with his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Harry's smile seemed to become even bigger. "I'm feeling good. _Real_ good." Harry looked over at Lizzie. "Hey, beautiful. How are you doing?"

Lizzie smiled. "Good, actually. So, are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yes," said Peter.

"The sooner the better!" agreed Harry before the three of them made their way into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Once again, Happy 2013, guys!<strong>


	22. TS Elliot And Poetry

**Okay, once again, don't have much to say. Well, other than DISCLAIMER! I don't own Spider-man. Only Lizzie. I wish I did own the **

**Spider-man movies, though. Oh! I'm reading The Host right now. It's getting pretty good. Okay. Own with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Mr. Osborn is here," said the doctor's assistant as he brought in the three guests.<p>

Doctor Octavious, looking up from the project he was working on, looked like he wanted to shut himself, alone, in a broom closet until the assistant added, "And Miss. Parker." He looked, momentarily, calmer until Harry said, "Nobel Prize, Otto. Nobel Prize. And we'll be rich."

"It's not about the prizes, Harry," said Octavious.

"Or the money," added Lizzie.

"Well, how am I going to make you happy without cash?" said Harry as if he were saying 'You silly goose'.

"By just being you," Lizzie whispered.

"But," said Harry to Octaviuos, not hearing Lizzie, "you need money, too. You need Oscorp."

"Ah, Elizabeth! How nice it is to see you," said Octavious, pretending that he didn't hear Harry, which made Harry mad.

"It's nice to see you, too, Doctor Octavious."

Otto glanced at Peter. "And who do we have here? A sibling of yours, Lizzie?"

"Yes, sir. I'm her twin brother," said Peter as he shook hands with the doctor.

Harry, seeming to forget that he was unhappy with Octavious, said, "He's also my good friend that I called you about. He got me-"

"_Us_," corrected Lizzie, remembering all the late nights she had studied chemistry with the two boys.

"Us, through high school science," said Harry. "Hey, Liz. Why don't you go and find Rose? I'm sure she'd love to see you too."

"I don't know, Hair," said Lizzie, unsure of what she should do.

"Come on, Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at Doctor Octavious for help. The older man gave her an okay nod, telling her it was fine. "Alright. I'll go look for her," sighed Lizzie as she left the three men.

"Rosie is probably in her office."

"Thanks, Doc." Lizzie smiled at him thankfully before making her way to Rose.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y

Lizzie indeed found Rose in her office, sitting at her desk, flipping through a big photo book. Lizzie smiled as she called out her friend's name. Rose looked up from what she was looking at, a small surprised smile on her lovely face.

"Lizzie! I'm so glad you're here. Harry mentioned that you'd be visiting us today. How are you, sweetheart?" asked Rose, getting up to hug the younger woman.

"I've been doing pretty good. How about you, Rose?"

"About the same," said Rose as she pulled away from Rose and walked back to her desk.

"What are you looking at?" Lizzie asked curiously as she followed Rose.

"Oh, nothing much. Just an old family photo album." Rose moved the large book in-between them as she flipped back a few pages until she came across the one that she wanted. Rose pointed to an old black and white wedding photo, its edges yellowed. "This is my great-grandmother and father. They came here from Poland after they married each other. They were seventeen and nineteen years old."

"Really? That young?"

Rose smiled at her friend. "Why, yes. A lot of people around that time married young. They also had their children young. In fact, they gave birth to their first-born son almost eleven and a half months later." Rose flipped the page to another black and white photo of a one year old baby. "That, is my Great Great Uncle Achym. He had seven younger siblings. Only four of them made it pass the age of seven."

Lizzie felt her heart break. Only four, plus Achym, made it pass the age of seven and grew up to have families of their own. Rose pointed out another photo, this one of a young woman in a white, lacy dress and veil. "That is my grandmother, Biata, on her wedding day to my grandfather, Johnathan. They were high school sweethearts. These are their four children. They would have had five if she didn't give birth to a stillborn. My father was their fourth, and youngest, child. He would have had a little sister if the she survived. They named her Danylynn. Ah. Here it is. Mine and Otto's wedding photo," said Rose as she flipped a couple more pages.

In the photo that Rose was pointing at, a beautiful young woman wore a long, following and yet tight white wedding gown. Her face was beaming with happiness as a young man held her close to his chest. A smile as big as the moon covered his face as his chin rested on top of her thin lace veil.

"Rose. You look so... beautiful. And Octavious looks handsome. My gosh. The two of you look so happy."

Rose grinned. "Why, thank you, Lizzie. I most certainly did feel like I was beautiful. And yes. Otto was and still is handsome. Would you like to see more pictures of my family?"

Lizzie nodded her head. "Yes. I would like that very much."

The two woman spent the next hour looking at old family photos, laughing and smiling at the memories that the pictures held.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"So, is that it?" asked Peter as he, Lizzie, and Doctor Octavious sat around the kitchen table.

Rose brought her husband his cup of tea as she came to join them. "Peter, what have we been talking about for the last hour and a half? This is my life's work. I certainly know what the consequences of the slightest miscalculation."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to question you," apologized Peter.

"Rosie. Our new friend thinks I'm going to blow up the city!" Octavious chuckled. "You can sleep soundly tonight."

"Ottos done his homework," said Rose, smiling. "Come to the demonstration tomorrow and you'll see for yourself. Actually, come to think of it, both of you should."

"I'll try to. But I can't promise anything," said Lizzie as she sipped on the tea that she was drinking.

"Oh? And why is that, Miss. Parker?" asked Octavious.

Lizzie grinned. "Because I'm auditioning for a big party at the planetarium on Sunday."

"Really? That's wonderful, Elizabeth!"

"Wait. What about-" began Peter.

"Yeah, well, that didn't work out the way I wanted it to. But, you know, that's life. I'm not perfect and I don't always get what I want."

"Like a normal life?" Peter seemed to whisper.

Lizzie glared at her brother. "Well, I'm _trying_ to have one of those, Pete."

Rose, seeing the tension between the siblings, decided to change the conversation. Rose looked at her husband before saying, "And you need to sleep tonight."

Sighing, Octavious said, "Did Edison sleep before he turned on the light? Did Marconi sleep before he turned on the radio?"

"Did Beethoven sleep before he wrote the fifth?" asked Lizzie.

"Did Bernoulli sleep before he found the curves of the quickest descent?" added Peter.

"Ah, Rosie, I love these twins!" exclaimed Octavious as he grabbed a biscuit.

"So, Peter. Tell us about yourself. Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Rose.

Peter, looking a little caught off guard, answered, "Ah... well, I don't really know," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well shouldn't you know? Who wouldn't know?" said Octavious.

"Leave him alone. Maybe it's a secret love," scolded Rose.

Lizzie coughed as she stifled a laugh. "Oh, yes. It's most _defiantly _a secret love," she tried to say over her giggles.

Peter kicked Lizzie's leg as he looked at her, embarrassed. Lizzie smiled as she said, "Alright. I'll drop it. Sorry, Peter."

Octavious chuckled before saying, "Love should never be a secret." Looking at Peter, a serious look on his face, he continued his speech. "If you keep something as complicated as love inside, it can make you sick. I finally got lucky in love."

"We both did," said Rose, sharing eye contact with her husband. "But it's hardly perfect. You have to work at it. I met him on the college steps and I knew that it wouldn't be easy." Otto grinned in agreement as he nodded his head. "He was studying science, and I was studying English Literature."

"That's right! I was trying to explain the theory of Relativity, and Rosie was trying to explain T.S. Elliot. I still don't understand what he was talking about."

The couple was smiling, reliving the memory of when they first met.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm serious! T.S. Elliot is more complicated than advance science. Now, if you want to get a woman to fall in love with you, feed her poetry."

"Poetry?" asked the Parkers.

Otto nodded his head. "Never fails." Lizzie glanced over towards Rose who was looking at Octaious lovingly. "You seem to be doubting me, Elizabeth," stated Octavious.

"No, not really."

"Than what is that look for? Don't all women like it when the man that they adore recite Robert Frost or Emily Dickinson?"

"Well, yes. I love it when someone does that for me. But I fall for men when they are just themselves, the person I fell for. I mean, I'll admit that people change everyday. No one is the same way they were four years ago. But for me, anything that has to do with music, which is _my _kind of poetry, and is there for me when I need them the most, wins my affection and attention. Poems are great, too."

"Ah, yes. You're little sister brings up a good point. Be yourself, and stay by her side when she asks for it. Now, tell us, Lizzie, how's your relationship with Harry?" asked Octavious.

Lizzie looked up from her tea-cup. "Um... it's fine, for now. Thanks for asking me, Doc."

"You're very welcome. And we're sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay. Really."

"We're both happy for you and Harry. You two have been together for a while now, right?" asked Rose.

"Yes. Almost a year and a half. And, I do have to agree with Doctor Octavious, Peter. Keeping your love for someone to yourself can make you sick. Crazy even. I'm where I am today with Harry because I admitted my true feelings to him."

Octavious smiled and exclaimed, "Exactly my point."

~Later That Evening~

Lizzie was lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep, when she heard someone walking towards her apartment door. Scratch that. Make that _two_ someones. The two hugged, one eventually gave the other a quick peck on the lips. A woman softly giggled as she said goodnight and unlocked the door.

Figuring it was Mary Jane, Lizzie sluggishly got out of bed and made her way slowly towards the small living room. There, still by the front door, taking off her high-heels, was her roommate.

"So, how was the performance tonight?" asked Lizzie startling Mary Jane.

"Oh, Lizzie. Thank goodness, it's you. Um, well, the show went well."

"It went well?" asked Lizzie, feeling as if there was more that Mary Jane could tell her about her night.

"Yeah. Well. I went. I acted. I even grabbed a bite to eat afterwords with John."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You forgot one important person, MJ," said Lizzie while holding up her hands.

Mary Jane raised on of her red eyebrows. "Who, Lizzie?"

"Peter... my brother... one of your best friends in the whole wide world."

"Pete? Oh, no, Lizzie. I'm not forgetting him."

"You're not? But I thought that he said he was going. You've been talking about it for the past two days."

Mary Jane nodded her head. "Yeah, I did, and he did say that he was going to be at my play tonight. But he didn't come. If anyone forgot someone or something, it would be Peter." Mary Jane looked at the nearest clock. "It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed."

Before Mary Jane left for her room, Lizzie said, "Hey, MJ. I know that this may sound dumb, and I know that I've probably said this before, but if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come to me and ask if we can talk. Okay?"

Mary Jane smiled and hugged Lizzie. "Okay. Thank you. You're such an amazing friend."

Lizzie grinned. "I try."

"Good night, Lizzie," said Mary Jane, letting go of her brunette friend.

"Goodnight, MJ. See you in the morning."

And than the two of them went to their bedrooms. As Lizzie closed her door, she thought about how Peter had missed their friend's show. Especially when he promised her that he would come.

_He's Spider-man, _Lizzie thought, _he probably got sidetracked saving toddlers from burning buildings or stopping a robbery. Things happen. _

_Yes. But he might have made it in time to see the show if you were still Spider-woman_, said a part of her brain.

No. It probably wouldn't have made a difference. But no matter how many times she told herself this, Lizzie couldn't stop thinking 'What if?' until she finally fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, meh, okay? <strong>


	23. Someone's Bound To Notice Me

***BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON: If you have been with my story since the very begining, you should and need to go back to the first chapter and re-read it. I've changed and edited part one. Not too much, but enough where I think you should go back. END OF ANOUNCEMENT***

**Hi, guys! How are ya? Good? Bad? If you're good, good. However, if you're feeling bad, sorry about that. I hope you feel better soon. So I'm listening to We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together at the moment on my Pandora account. Speaking of Never Getting Back Together, did you hear that Haylor is over (if what I'm hearing is correct). Are you happy? Sad? Mad? Or ARE-YOU-KIDDING-I'M-SO-HAPPY-I'M-SCREAMING-AT-THE-TOP-OF-MY-LUNGS-WITH-PURE-AND-FREAKING-OUTTER-JOY! Personally, I'm a little bit sad. I mean, I wasn't ecited about them dateing, but I did support their descission. It is their life and decissions after all. Hopefully nothing****_ too_**** bad happend over their break up. But, anywho, this chapter is kind of a short one. Not to long. I do know for sure that the next one is a lot longer then this one, so I hope that makes you happy. So, let's get this puppy started, huh? Disclaimer: I don't own the Spider-man movies... or original character. If I did, I'd be a rich, super-awesome old guy sitting in a mansion in my amazingness.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Lizzie got up early to get ready for her audition. Not knowing for sure on how she should look, Lizzie decided to go with a professional yet casual look. After selecting a pair of nice, black dress pants, one of her nicer pair of flats, a brown shirt,<p>

and a thin, lose black sweater she placed them on her bed before heading to her bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was out of the shower, Lizzie dried and brushed her hair. When her hair was dry, Lizzie got dressed and pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail, making sure that two strands of hair framed her face. After Lizzie applied her usual light makeup, she

put Harry's necklace around her neck, making sure that the charm rested outside of her shirt.

Satisfied, Lizzie went to the kitchen to grab an apple from the fridge. As Lizzie ate her meal, she saw a hand written note from Mary Jane on the counter wishing her good luck. Lizzie smiled as she finished the last bite of her fruit.

Picking up the pen that was on top of the note, Lizzie wrote: _Thanks. I'll be needing it. _

Once she had written the words, Lizzie left for the one job interview that could change her life in the music world forever.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

Lizzie sat and waited in the waiting lobby for not even a minute when a tall, dark-skinned woman named Coco told Lizzie to follow her, quietly, down the hall.

Eventually, Coco opened a door where four people sat inside at a long, plastic table.

"Miss. Elizabeth Parker," said Coco as she and the twenty-year old woman came to a halt.

"Thank you, Miss. Ingram," said a stern looking elderly man. Coco nodded her head before leaving. "Miss. Parker, correct?"

"Yes, sir," said Lizzie.

"We would like to ask you a few questions before we begin."

"Okay."

"Our honoree of the night, Mr. Jameson, gave you the information about this audition, correct?"

"Yes. John told me about this yesterday morning."

"He says that you are an amazing pianist. Especially for your age," said a woman with a French accent.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm a student of music. I'm still studying my art at a college. I can't consider myself one until I have more experience."

"But you can play well?" asked another woman.

"Yes."

"Have you played for anyone before?" asked the other man.

"Only once or twice at small events and my recitals. Other than that, no. I haven't."

The four elder people were silent for a few moments, talking to each other in hushed whispers. Finally, the non-French woman said, "Will you play for us now, Miss. Parker?"

"Okay," said Lizzie, nodding her head.

Lizzie walked over to the small piano that sat behind the brunette. Once she sat down, Lizzie took a deep breath and began to play her first song. _Fly Me To The Moon._ After she finished the first piece, she let a small break be between the

two songs before playing a jazz styled tune. When she finished the last note, Lizzie looked at her hopefully new clients. All of them were hunched together, once again, deciding Lizzie's fate.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the employers parted as one of them cleared their throat and said, "Congratulations, Miss. Parker. We've decided to give you the position."

Lizzie's face burst into a wide cheek-to-cheek smile. "Really? Oh. Thank you so much Mr..."

"Maywood. Mr. Elijah Maywood. And we expect to see you tonight at six, sharp at this address." Mr. Maywood handed Lizzie a piece of scrap paper. "We need to go over some things before the celebration begins."

Thanking him, once again, Lizzie left the room feeling amazing.

Lizzie had finally gotten a performance slot which happened to be at the planetarium. She was bound to be discovered by at least one person. And even if no one did, Lizzie knew that she'd be fine. Just as long as they knew that she could play.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

As Lizzie left the building, she checked the time on her cell phone. 10:15. That meant that the presentation Doctor Octavious was giving was almost twenty minutes in by now. Maybe if she was lucky, she could catch the tail end of the show and meet up with Harry and Peter. Deciding to continue on, Lizzie made her way towards her friends' apartment.

As Lizzie neared her destination, she noticed cop cars, barricades, crowds, and even a few ambulances.

_I wonder what's going on?_

Lizzie eventually discovered what they were doing. They were taking care of the attendants of Doctor Octavious' presentation.

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie gasped as she watched the needs of the frightened people being attended to.

Lizzie, concerned, rushed towards the building. Stopping, Lizzie began to scan the crowd for any sign of any of her friends. "I'm ruined. I have nothing left except for the Spiders." Lizzie heard her boyfriend say a few feet away from her.

"He saved _your _life, sir," said a man Lizzie didn't know.

Saved his life? Why did Harry need saving?

"He humiliated me by touching me," said Harry as he put his sunglasses on. Harry was led to his car before Lizzie could say or do anything.

Lizzie felt disappointment, soon followed by annoyance. How could Harry be so ungrateful? Lizzie would have felt this way towards her boyfriend for a while longer, but that changed immediately. Grief and despair overtook Lizzie as she watched in horror as a body that was laid on a gurney became covered up and wheeled away by two medical examiners.

_No!_

It was the corpse of Rose Octavious.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. The next installment of Of Webs And Reality. <strong>

**A few more things before we part. I've been thinking of doing three more new stories. A Glee SYOC(ish) story, a Twilight story, and a Les Mes story. But I want to get this story fully posted and the rest of year one of my Harry Potter story before any of these happen. I'm also thinking of doing a little companion story for this. I think it will definitely be a bunch of one shots and maybe an Amazing Spider-man version of this story. Meh. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I also have to do a blasted research paper for my English class for a classic book. I'm either doing 1984 or Alice and Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass. I'm probably doing Alice. It brings back so many memories of the Disney movie I watched when I was little. Ah, memories :)**

**Finally, I would like to thank all of my reviewers who have supported me and have not tried to cut my head off for being late and/or putting school first. That really means a lot to me :) Well, that's all folks. Until next time, see ya later :)**

**A song to leave you with (which I'm listening to) Breath (okay, maybe I like Taylor Swift. But, my One Direction Station isn't working right now, sooo... yeah).**


	24. Just Give Her The Stupid Toaster!

**Hello again! It is I. Cloudcity'sbookworm with the next chapter of Of Webs and Reality. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of work into it. Before I go any further, any of you lovelies want to draw me a picture for this story? I really want one! I'd love you forever. Maybe I'll even write a story for you or even dedicate a chapter to you. You'll get credit for the picture. I would do one myself, but I'm not as good as I want to be and I'm usually a perfectionist when it comes to drawing and some other areas of my life. Disclaimer: I do not own the Spider-man movies. Only Lizzie. *sigh* If I did, I wouldn't have killed Harry in the third movie (darn writers. Who do you think you are? The Marvel guy?). Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"No!" Lizzie cried as she watched her friend's body wheel away and being lifted into an ambulance. "This isn't happening."<p>

"Lizzie?" called out a familiar voice. Lizzie looked in the direction of the sound's owner. "Peter!" Lizzie rushed over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek into his shoulder once she had reached him. "What happened? Why is Rose dead? Peter, please, tell me," she begged as tears threatened to come out of her eyes.

"There was a malfunction. Everything went wrong. I tried to stop things from getting worse, but it wasn't enough to save Rose. I'm so sorry, Lizzie. I really am."

Lizzie nodded her head as she felt herself begin to cry as she mourned for her dear, sweet friend who she would never talk to or see again.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

It was an accident. A fluke. An unplanned disaster. Everything was going swimmingly... until the titanium began to react and not in a good way. Peter had went on to say, as soon as Lizzie was given a couple of moments to mourn, that Spider-man had step in almost immediately.

Lizzie soon learned hoe Spider-man has saved Harry Osborn's life. When Doctor Octavius didn't shut off the experiment, Harry became mad, demanding him to turn it off reminding Doctor Octavius that it was his money that he was using and therefore had the authority to do whatever he wanted. During this, a cart had flown forward and was about to hit Harry when Spider-man swooped in and rescued him. Lizzie released a breath that she didn't know she was holding before sighing shakily in relief.

Continuing with his story, Peter said that he tried to shut the machine off but was stopped by Doctor Octavius. Peter said that he had heard, at some point, a woman scream (which he later found out to be Rose). When Doctor Octavius was distracted, Spider-man was able to unplug the cords of the machine, causing everything to calm down. Spider-man then left the scene before cops of paramedics came.

Once Peter was through telling Lizzie what had happened, she went up to a paramedic to ask how Doctor Octavius was doing.

"He'll be fine as soon as we get those freaky looking arms out of him. I'm sure that he'll also be in a great deal of pain from the surgery the surgeons will perform, as well as be in a state of grief, if I'm not mistaken, from the death of that woman we found with glass pierced through her skin," said the paramedic Lizzie had found.

_So that's how Rose died. She was somehow stabbed with glass during all of that chaos._

Lizzie then thanked him for his time before she took out her cell phone and called Harry. "Hey, Hair. It's me. Lizzie. I just wanted to call you and see how you were doing and to tell you how worried I am and how much I miss you... I also wanted to tell you that I got the job I was talking about. Please, call me as soon as you can. Bye." Lizzie almost said 'love you' but it just didn't seem or feel like the best time or place to tell him. She'd have to wait until she was face-to-face with him.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The news channel was playing a security camera's footage of an eight armed man attacking a cab, who they claimed to be Doctor Otto Octavius. She just couldn't. Especially when they said that he had killed all but two of the surgeons who had tried to operate on him earlier that evening.

It wasn't- it couldn't be- possible. Doctor Octavius wasn't like this. He wasn't a murder and he wasn't crazy (even with his beloved wife dead).

Mary Jane remained silent as she saw the disbelief show on her roommate's face. Instead, she watched the TV report in silence, squeezing her friend's hand in comfort as she quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry, Lizzie."

_Yeah. Me too._

~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"That's the social security," said Aunt May as the man from the loan department looked at the document in his hand.

"Yes. I see," he said.

"My Uncle Ben's life insurance," said Peter pointing at the paper.

"Yes. But I'm afraid it's just not sufficient enough to refinance your home."

_Bull crap! _Lizzie almost hissed out loud. Peter gave her a quick look, telling her to behave.

"Oh. But I'm giving piano lessons again. In fact, my niece, Elizabeth, suggested it to me," said Aunt May.

Peter said, "You are?" while Lizzie said, "I did?" at the same time.

"Ow!" said the man as if someone had kicked him. He looked at Aunt May as if he were asking her "Really?" before saying, "We really appreciate that you just opened... a new super-saver account with us today." "Still sounds like a scam to me," Lizzie muttered quietly under her breath. Peter briefly smiled, since he was the only one who heard her say it. "But the fact is," the loner continued, "you don't have the assets to justify this loan. I'm sorry."

Sure _you are._

"Well, at least we get the free toaster," said Aunt May, smiling, as she took out a flier from her purse.

"I'm sorry. It's only with a deposit of three hundred or more," said the man with a look of pity on his face.

Aunt May looked at the paper again. "Oh, yes. I see," she sighed.

"Can't you make an acception just this one time?" asked Lizzie, wanting to get her aunt _something._

"Sorry. I would if I could, but I can't. Bank policy." He looked at Aunt May again and said to her, "Okay." before getting up from his chair to leave.

Peter and Lizzie shared a look of "Now what?" with each other. Luckily, Peter knew what to say. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out," he said while Lizzie grabbed their aunt's hand and lightly squeezing it. Right at that moment, Lizzie felt her spidy sense begin to tingle. Turning her head, Lizzie saw something tear off a vault door and throw it in the direction that the Parkers were sitting.

"Peter!" Lizzie shouted in fear.

Peter, having already sensed it as well, pushed Aunt May's, along with Lizzie's, chair out of the way just seconds before the object landed with a loud crash on the desk they had just been, breaking it in half. Peter soon got up and ran off.

"Peter!" cried Aunt May as they watched him leave. "Don't leave us!" But it was too late. Peter was gone.

"Boy. That boy of yours is a _real _hero," said the bank loner sarcastically who had crawled back on the floor to the two women.

Lizzie glared at him, immediately loosing her patience with him. "He's getting help, moron. And he left you and me to help my aunt," she growled.

The man looked at Lizzie as if she were crazy. And maybe she was, if it meant protecting the ones she loved most. "Freeze! Arms up," commanded an officer. Clinking and screams soon followed. Lizzie turned around and gasped at what she saw. It was nDoctor Octavius! And he was robbing the bank.

"Oh, crap!"

"What? What is it, Lizzie?" asked Aunt May, concerned.

"It's Doctor Octavius."

"Doctor Octavius? Isn't that-"

"Yes. And I'm going to-" Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw a blob of blue and red which was soon surrounded by speckles of gold. _Spider-man! _"Never mind."

This continued for a couple more brief moments until Spider-man had a dilemma. _Why aren't you shooting, Peter?_ Doctor Octavius took the opportunity to throw another money bag at him, causing the super hero to fall off of the wall.

"Ha!" laughed Octavius. Lizzie felt her anger boil as she watched the doctor grab Spider-man and brought him closer him. "You're getting on my nerves," said Doctor Octavius.

"I have a knack for that," said Spider-man.

"Not anymore."

Faster than Lizzie could blink, Doctor Octavius began to press Spider-man's head with his robot tentacles. Furious, Lizzie threw the first thing she saw at her friend as hard as she could. Octavius screeched as he turned and looked at Lizzie. "Leave him alone!" she yelled.

"Stay out of this, Parker."

During this time, Spider-man was able to fling two desks at Doctor Octavius. The first one broke in two as the doctor turned in the nick of time, while the other hit him and sent him flying through the wall, hitting a taxi cab on the way out. Lizzie watched as Spider-man said a quick thank you and began to run outside.

Lizzie was about to get back up when she felt danger. "Duck!" she yelled as everyone fell to the floor as two yellow doors came flying in and hit the walls.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Lizzie getting up on her feet. When she heard a few people say yes she looked at her aunt. "Come on. Let's go outside." Her former guardian only nodded her head as they followed a crowd of customers out of the room.

Just as they made it outside, Lizzie saw some back up cops come out of their cars. "Freeze!" one of them exclaimed. Once again, Lizzie felt her spidy senses begin to tingle. One of Doctor Octavius' arms started to reach out in Aunt May's direction. Reacting before thinking, Lizzie jumped in front of her aunt; and instead of Aunt May being captured by the recently insane man, Lizzie was.

Aunt May, along with a few other people, screamed as Lizzie Doctor Octavius brought Lizzie closer to him. "Hold your fire," commanded the same officer who ordered the doctor to freeze.

"Don't follow me," said Doctor Octavius before he made his way to a nearby building and began to climb it.

"Doctor. Hey! Doctor Octavius. You who! Please, let me go!" said Lizzie now very ticked off.

"No can do, Miss. Parker. No can do."

Lizzie glared at her friend. "You know, you're really scaring a lot of people, Doctor Octavius," said Lizzie.

"And what do you ant me to do about it exactly?" he retorted with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmm. Well, I don't know... maybe you can climb down and _turn _yourself in?" suggested Lizzie.

"Again, Miss. Parker, no can do."

"Alright. Suit yourself. If I can't change your mind, maybe he can."

"_He?_"

"Yeah. Him." Lizzie pointed her finger towards the brick wall. Doctor Octavius looked up at the masked face of Spider-man. "Let he go," said Spider-man.

"Of course!" said Doctor Octavius as he began to lift Lizzie up into the air.

"Really? You're going to let me- GOOOOOOO!" Lizzie screamed in shock as she began to fall towards the ground. "DO SOMETHING!" she shouted.

Spider-man shot a web string at Lizzie that attached to her stomach. He pulled on it once it reached her, sending her flying into the air. _Come on. Reach for something, Lizzie. Reach!_ Lizzie soon grabbed on to the hand of a statue that was perched on the side of the building. Lizzie sighed in relief, feeling her tensed muscles relax. _Thank goodness._

Looking at her surroundings, Lizzie noticed that there was a ledge not too far below her feet. She just needed to let go of the stone's hand. Releasing the grip she had on the statue and landed softly on the perch under her feet. The only thing that worried her now was the fight that was happening below her. Spider-man seemed to be struggling... a bit.

_Come on, Pete! You've got this!_

Lizzie sat down and dangled her feet over the ledge as if she was watching an action-packed movie. At one point, Spider-man shouted, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Don't worry about me! Kick that guy's butt!"

The fight lasted for a few more minutes until Doctor Octavius threw Spider-man into the building across the street. "Spider-man!" she yelled in fear for her brother's safety. Lizzie didn't get the chance to see if her twin was alright since Doctor Octavius picked her up again. "Hey! Don't you have _any_ shame?"

Doctor Octavius ignored her as he shouted out to Spider-man, "You stuck your wits in my business for the last time! Now you'll have this girl's death on your conscience."

Lizzie felt her blue eyes widen. _Death?_ "Um... excuse me. But, um, the last time I checked we were friends and friends don't kill each other."

"Zip it, kid." Turning his attention back on Spider-man, who was making a web like sling shot, said, "Come on."

_Uh oh. This isn't good._

A sharp blade came out of one of his metal arms. _Nope. Not good. _"Oh no you don't!" said Lizzie as Doctor Octavius prepared to strike Spider-man like a viper to its prey. Lizzie kicked the man's face with her foot, causing him to miss his victim.

Spider-man grabbed one of the fake arms and jumped on to the wall above Doctor Octavius' head. Unfortunately, Doctor Octavius lost his grip on Lizzie, sending her falling through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Did I just do that to Lizzie? Yes. Yes I did indeed. Hehehe. I'm sooo evil, aren't I :) Yell at me all you want. I haven't you pissed you off halfway yet. Oh yes. There is definitely going to be a lot more hate from you guys. There's going to be a lot of angst and tears in most of the upcoming chapters. Part Three might get me killed by an angry mob in the end... Maybe I should put up some wooden boards on my doors... Anywho, I'm listening to my Breaking Dawn Part One CD. I love Twilight so much. Yep. You're looking at a Twihard. Teehe. Right now it's A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I love this song! And her. Honestly, if you don't like Twilight in any way, shape, or form, you should at least give the music a chance. It's all so beautiful. I know for a fact that you'll at least like one song from one of the CDs. Well, that's about it. Until next time, see ya later : )<strong>


	25. Fights

**Hello! Sorry it's taken so long. I would have had it up Sunday night, but my laptop was being stupid. I literally was about to push submit story when my screen froze. Yeah. You can guess what happened next. I do not own Spider-man. What? Did you think I was Stan Lee? Well, I'm honored. Anyway. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Catch me!" shouted Lizzie as she neared the pavement.<p>

It didn't take long for Spider-man to do so. As soon as he caught his baby sister, he shot a web at a nearby building and began to swing away. Lizzie could hear gun shots behind her as Spider-man continued forward. There was no doubt that they were for Doctor Octavius. Soon, Spider-man brought Lizzie safely to the ground about half a block away from the bank.

"There you go," said Spider-man.

"Thank you," said Lizzie, still holding her hero. Noticing the amount of people around them, Lizzie got her inner-actor on. "Oh, great and powerful Spider-man! How can I, ah, ever repay you?" Lizzie blinked her eye-lids rapidly.

Spider-man sighed. "Do you _really _have to act like this?"

"Yes."

Spider-man shook his head.

"Well, say something," she whispered. Sighing, again, Spider-man said, "Well, damsel in distress." Lizzie glared at the super hero. "You can repay me by staying out of trouble."

"Psh. Impossible. Trouble always seems to find me."

"Gee. I wonder why?" he said sarcastically.

Lizzie stuck out her tongue before leaning into Spider-man for another thank you hug and whispered into his ear, "I'll see you tonight at the planetarium." Leaning back, Lizzie smiled. "Thanks again. I guess that I'll see you around again sometime, huh?"

"Yeah. See you around."

And then he was off, leaving Lizzie alone with his adoring fans.

~O~F~

As soon as Lizzie was able to get away from her sibling's fans, she made her way back towards the bank where she was immediately pulled aside by the paramedics. Once they were done examining her, Aunt May was allowed to see her. Before Lizzie could get a word out, Aunt May hugged her so tight it made Lizzie wondered if her aunt had been a champion body builder when she was younger.

"Oh, my dear Elizabeth. My sweet, baby girl. I was so scared that I was going to lose you," cried Aunt May, her grip becoming tighter with each word.

As Aunt May held her, Lizzie not only felt comforted by her, but she felt like she was comforting her aunt in return. "It's alright, Aunt May. I'm here. He didn't kill me."

"But I felt like he did. And I didn't feel like you were safe until I was able to hold you. Why, if it wasn't for Spider-man... I guess I was wrong about him all along."

Lizzie was about to ask her aunt what she meant when she heard someone say, "I'm her boyfriend! I have every right to see her as her family does." Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat. "Harry!" she exclaimed with joy.

Harry gave the two people who were blocking him a smug look as they let him pass. As soon as he was through and in front of Lizzie he wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest and placed his forehead on top of her head. "Lizzie. Thank goodness you're safe. When I heard what happened... I was so worried." Lizzie wrapped her arms around his waist while she pressed her cheek even deeper into his chest, breathing in his scent. "I don't know what I would have ever done without you, Liz."

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here. Nothing bad happened to me. You'll never have to know."

Harry sighed. "I hope I never will, Lizzie. I hope I never will.

~W~E~B~S~

Lizzie smiled as she finished the last note of the song she was playing. Even though no one clapped for her, Lizzie felt like her dreams were starting to come true.

Not long after, Charlotte Buff, one of the main planners of John's party, stepped up on to the stage and began to speak into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Good evening." The guests began to look in Mrs. Buff's direction. "The Committee for the Science Library of New York is pleased to present our guest of honor.

"He's the first man to play football on the moon." She paused as everyone began to laugh. "The handsome, the heroic, the delicious, Caption John Jameson!" Charlotte motioned her arm in John's direction, who had a stunning Mary Jane by his side, while Lizzie and the other hired musicians as the guests began to clap while the couple made their way down the stairs.

Once John and Mary Jane made it on stage, Mrs. Buff exclaimed, "Let's hear it one more time for Captain John Jameson."

Everyone, including Lizzie, clapped again for John. Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie noticed her brother staring at their friend, who had a blank emotion on his face before someone yelled at him to take a picture of the waving couple.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

"Alright, gang. Take five," said the saxophone player.

Lizzie got up from her piano bench and made her way towards the bar. "I'd like a glass of sparkling grape juice, please."

"Don't have it."

"Okay. Do you have coke?"

"We have water."

"I'll take that, please."

When Lizzie was given a blue glass, she thanked the bar tender and took a sip of her drink. Lizzie soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "You look beautiful in blue. I still like seeing you in black, though," said a warm, alcohol scented voice into her ear.

"Harry. You're drunk."

"Do I at least get a thank you for complementing you?" said Harry as he turned his girlfriend around.

"Thanks."

Harry smirked. "You're welcome. What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her concerned look.

"I already told you what's wrong. You've been drinking too much."

"It's none of your business how much I drink. So stay out of it," said Harry angrily.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Yes. It is, Harry. I'm your girlfriend and I'm worried that you're _way _beyond sober."

"Exactly. You're _just _my girlfriend. _Not _my mother."

Lizzie sighed in frustration. "So. You want to get drunk? Fine. Knock yourself out. In fact, why don't you get so drunk that you black out and forget the whole night. My breaks up. See you later, Harry." And before Harry could say anything else, Lizzie left.

As Lizzie took her seat, the other players noticed how tense she looked. "Um, Lizzie. Is everything alright?" asked the drummer.

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine. What song are we playing now?"

Once the group settled back into another jazz song, Lizzie felt all of her worries leave her as her fingers glided across the piano keys. The evening seemed to go back to normal... that is, until a slap echoed throughout the room.

"Huh? Isn't that right? Huh, brother?" Harry yelled as he slapped Peter again.

"Harry!" Lizzie yelled as she stood on her feet.

Harry locked eyes with her for a brief second before he turned his gaze back on Peter before he turned to leave.

"Please, excuse me," said Lizzie as she pulled up her dress and ran out after he boyfriend.

~T~H~E~

"What the heck was that about, Harry?!" yelled Lizzie once she caught up with him outside of the room the party was in.

"What was what about?"

Lizzie pointed in the direction of the place they had just come out of. "That! The fight that you had with _my _brother?"

"He's defending the bugs."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Enough with your obsession with the Spiders."

Harry stiffened. "Don't. Don't tell me you're siding with him and defending the city's _precious _heros."

Lizzie felt herself become even angrier. "I'm not taking _anyone's _side. Or defending Spider-man and Spider-woman right now."

"Than what do you want me to do?" he snapped.

"Stop this madness. Revenge will only fill your heart with hate until it's the only thing you feel and have left."

"So, you want me to stop? To let Spider-woman get away with killing my father along with her little helper?" said Harry in anger that matched Lizzie's.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in frustration as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Than, you're out of luck." Harry growled as he left the building, leaving behind a hurt, and very pissed off, Lizzie.

~S~T~O~R~Y~

"So, John asked you to marry him?" asked Lizzie as the two friends shared a large bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Yes. He did."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said yes."

"Hmm. So, it is true. I wasn't just hearing things." Lizzie looked down at the green, big-as-a-house bowl. "You know what? Screw this bowl. We're just wasting dish water by using it," said Lizzie as she replaced the dish with the dessert's carton.

"I'm guessing that you've had a pretty bad day?"

"You have no idea, MJ. You have no idea."

"I think I might have know how you feel a small hint of it."

Lizzie raised one of her eyebrows, quizzically. "Really?"

Mary Jane nodded her head. "Your brother, just by talking to me, reminded me how much he's been missing all the things that are important to me in my life right now."

"Like the play you're in?"

"Especially my play."

"Well, that's a shame, because it's a darn good play."

Mary Jane laughed. "Yeah. It is. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about what happened tonight?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to talk about? Everyone saw what Harry did to Peter. They probably heard our fight, too. Other than that, there really isn't much to say. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to turn on the saddest thing I can find on television and eat the rest of my ice cream in peace."

"Would you enjoy it even more if I asked you to be my maid of honor?" asked Mary Jane as she twirled the spoon she had in her hand.

Lizzie almost dropped her own spoon. "Wait. Are you serious?"

Mary Jane laughed. "Yes. I am."

"Well then, I would love to be your maid of honor."

Mary Jane smiled. "Thanks, Lizzie."

"No. Thank you, MJ," said Lizzie as the roommates hugged. _Even though I think you're marrying the wrong man._

O~F~

Lizzie didn't talk to or see Harry or Peter the next day. Luckily, Lizzie had work that day. To keep her mind off of the fight she had with Harry the previous night, Lizzie kept herself constantly busy by organizing every music book in the store to scrubbing the staff's bathroom floor. Lizzie never thought that she'd be so disappointed to leave Mike and make her way back to her apartment.

Even when she was home, Lizzie looked for anything to do just to keep her distracted. When she had finally ran out of things to do, Lizzie screamed in frustration. "Great! Now what am I going to do?" And that's when it hit her. She could go and visit Peter.

Deciding that her idea was one that should be acted upon, Lizzie grabbed her things and made her way to her brother's place.

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

The apartment building that Peter lived in was definitely a cheep place to stay. The outside looked fine... it was the inside that had problems.

The paint and wall paper were elegantly peeling off of the walls, while a good majority of the floor boards creaked under Lizzie's weight. But, then again, when you're struggling to pay the bills, you have to make some sacrifices. The old creaky stairs didn't make Lizzie feel any better, though.

As Lizzie neared the floor that Peter lived on, she heard polka music playing softly in the background with the occasional laughs echoing through out the area. Sighing, Lizzie knocked on Peter's door. "Pete. Open up. It's Lizzie." Lizzie soon heard the foot steps of her twin followed by the clings and clanks of the door being unlocked. When the door was open, Lizzie gave him a small smile. "Hey, Pete."

"Hey, Liz."

"May I come in?" Peter nodded his head. "Thanks," said Lizzie as she made her way into his literally one room apartment.

"What are you doing here, Lizzie?" asked Peter closing the door.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought that I'd stop by and say hello," said Lizzie as she sat on Peter's bed. "Hello."

"What are you _really _doing here, Lizzie?" Peter asked as he looked at his sister.

Lizzie sighed. "To be honest with you, I'm not really sure." The bed sank further down as Peter sat next to Lizzie. "I guess that I just needed someone to talk to who would _truly _understand what I'm going through."

There was a moment of silence before Peter said, "What's been bothering, sis?"

"Harry and I got into a couple of arguments at the party last night. He wants nothing more than to kill us, Pete. It's breaking my heart. And... and I think I'm beginning to lose him. It's like everyday another piece of him goes missing and is replaced with even more hate. Oh, Pete. I don't know what I'm going to do without him." Lizzie felt herself begin to silently cry.

Silence filled to room again. After a few moments, Peter said, "Liz, I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Okay."

"A few days ago, I started having problems with my powers. At first, I thought that it was nothing, that it was just a fluke and that my body needed to rest. But it happened again the next day. And then yesterday, I couldn't do _anything_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I couldn't climb walls, couldn't see clearly... like I needed glasses."

"What? Peter, that's impossible. You haven't needed glasses for two years."

"I know. And that's what was so strange. I went to a doctor. He told me I was fine. That's when I asked him what all of my... conditions meant."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. You _told _your doctor about _your _abilities?" Lizzie wanted to slap Peter upside his head. "Peter. That has to be the dumbest thing you've ever-"

"Well, I technically didn't tell him about _my _powers."

"Then what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I've been having dreams that I was Spider-man and in those dreams I'm trying to climb a wall but I can't."

"And he bought it?" asked Lizzie, not fully believing her older brother's story.

"I think so. But back on the subject. I asked him what he thought they meant."

Lizzie leaned closer to Peter. "And what does he think your dreams mean?"

"He says that it maybe means that I'm not meant to be Spider-man."

"Do you believe what he told you?" whispered Lizzie, afraid to hear Peter's answer. Peter remained silent. "Well, do you?"

Peter looked down at his lap. "Yes. I think that I do." Lizzie felt her heart stop. Peter slowly looked back at Lizzie's eyes. "Lizzie. I don't want to be Spider-man anymore."

"What?!" Lizzie gasped in disbelief.

"You heard me right. I'm Spider-man no more."

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for now. Until next time, see ya later :) OH! I'm listening to *OW! You're giving me a* Heart atack. Oh, dear sweet Niall, you gave me a heart atack when I listened to this song for the first time :)<strong>


	26. Responsibility vs Wants

**So, yeah. Two chapters in one night. I know. I'm that awesome. It's not that long though. Still, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Lizzie was lying wide awake in her bed, staring at her wall as Peter's words continued to echo inside of her mind.<p>

_I'm Spider-man no more._

_I'm Spider-man no more._

_I'm Spider-man no more_.

Lizzie tried to wrap her pillow around her head, hoping to tune out the ominous words.

_I'm Spider-man no more._

_No more._

_Stop! _she wanted to scream out. But she couldn't speak. It hurt too much.

Peter had went on to say that he had gotten rid of his super suit. As in gone. In a dumpster. History. Before Lizzie left, Peter said, "You were right. I mean, with the way you're living. When you're not New York's super hero, you can live your life the way that you want to. I thought that you were wrong and being selfish, But the truth was that it's the life _you _chose to live... I think I'm going to live like you are living yours."

With Spider-man gone, that only meant one thing. New York would no longer be as safe as it use to be. Especially with Doc Ock (that's the name that everyone was calling Doctor Octavius now) on the loose. New York needed a hero, and the only one who could protect the city was gone.

_But that's not true_, said a small voice inside of Lizzie's head. _They still have you._

_No! They don't. _she protested. _They have- had Spider-man... and now he's gone._

_Just like they had Spider-woman?_

_Shut up! Just, shut up! I made my choice, and now I'm living it. I can't go back and fix it._

_True. But you can fix it now so that the future will be different than it is now._

_But I don't want to!_

_Why's that?_

_Because then my hopes, my dreams, _my _life, my future will never be the same. I may never be able to achieve my goals._

_Isn't that what everyone needs? People who put a stop on or give up their dreams for the sake of others?_

_I'm not a hero! No on even misses me._

_Only if you believe it is so._

Lizzie moaned. Her conscience was wiser then she thought it was. She knew that it was right. It had always been right. Lizzie felt herself begin to cry. "Uncle Ben. I miss you. I wish that you were here. I need you, now. I don't know what to do."

_Yes. You do._

Lizzie gasped. She could have sworn that she heard her uncle's voice. Suddenly, she remembered a forgotten memory.

Lizzie was about thirteen or fourteen years old, and, for a girl her age, she could play piano like a pro. One day, Lizzie had come home from school, frustrated and upset. Uncle Ben, seeing his niece, pulled her aside and asked her what was wrong. Lizzie told her uncle about how Mrs. Umbridge, her middle school's band teacher, needed a piano played to play for an important assembly. If Lizzie didn't, the music department wouldn't get the fundings that they needed to survive another year.

Uncle Ben, seeing the worry that was on her face, said, "Lizzie. With great power, comes great responsibility. I know that you may not fully understand what I mean, but you have a choice to make for your school's band's can either decide to perform and save something important to many of your school mates or not perform and see what bad will come out of your decision."

Lizzie remembered saying that she'd play for the assembly and by doing this, she helped to keep music alive at her old school.

_I can't believe that I forgot about that._

That's when Lizzie finally realized what her uncle meant. She _had _to do this.

Lizzie got out of her bed and bent down on the floor, pulling out her old duffel bag. Taking a shaky breath, Lizzie unzipped her destiny. Her future. Her choice. Her responsibility. Lizzie felt her hands shake as she picked up her Spider-woman costume.

_I have to do this. It's the right thing to do. It's what Uncle Ben would want me to do._

In that split second, Lizzie had instantly changed her life, putting a pause on Elizabeth Parker. Spider-woman was back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>


	27. Someone To Believe In Me

**Hello! Nothing much to say other than enjoy! Oh, btw, things are starting to pick up and is heading towards the most action and angst Part Two has ever seen. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Lizzie felt like she was having déjà vu as she read <em>The Daily Bugle'<em>s newest headline: SPIDER-MAN NO MORE.

_Well, at least this title isn't really insulting him._

Lizzie paid for the copy she was holding. As she began to leave, she heard an out-of-pitch violin followed by an equally out-of-pitch Asian voice accompanying the instrument. "_Spider-man. Spider-man. Where've you gone to, Spider-man? Where've you gone to Spider-man_?"

_If they only knew_.

Lizzie, feeling bad for the musician, put some change into the woman's empty violin case. "Thank you," she said, bowing.

"No problem."

It had only been three days since Lizzie became Spider-woman again. The problem was that Spider-woman's only good deed was her helping a poor cat that was stuck up in a tree and rescuing a box of baby turtles and their upside down mother. Lizzie had decided to keep one of the young reptiles, which she named, appropriately, Aesop. Lizzie would have given up trying to be a hero again if she didn't remember the reason why she started again.

As soon as Lizzie was a block and a half away from the violinist, she heard someone call for help. Sure enough, in an alleyway, was a boy about the same age as Lizzie, being beaten by two older men.

_Well, I guess this is it._

Lizzie ran into another alley where she changed into her costume. Sliding her mask in place, Spider-woman high-tailed it back to the poor teen before she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, gents. But I do believe that hurting a kid is not a very nice thing to do." The bullies turned their heads around, searching for the source of the mysterious sound. "I'm up here." The jerks looked up. "Hello. Fine day, isn't it?"

"You-" began one of the men only to have his head slammed into their partner in crime's head, knocking both of them out cold.

"Yes. It _is _me," said Spider-woman as she tied the thugs to the ground with her webs. "That should teach them." Spider-woman looked at the teenager, his eyes were wide in disbelief. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Ye-yes. Yes, I am. Thank you so much, Spider-woman."

Spider-woman gasped. "You remember my name?"

The teen nodded his head. "Of course I do. How could I ever forget you? You're all that my little sister ever talks about."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Shes missed you ever since you disappeared. You're her hero, and now you're mine, too."

"I- I can't believe it. I thought that no one cared about me or... even missed me."

"Well, _we _have. Is that why you stopped?" asked the boy.

"Stopped what?"

"Being Spider-woman because you thought no one cared about what you did for this city?"

Spider-woman thought about it for a minute before nodding her head. "Yes. I guess that was one of the reasons why I left the hero business."

"You had other reasons? What else could have caused you to stop?"

Spider-woman didn't miss a beat. "What's your name, kid?"

"Carlos Valdez."

"Well, Carlos. Let me tell you something. I stopped being Spider-woman because I had dreams and goals the I wanted to do just like everyone else. I thought that if I gave up my second identity it would make things easier. I was right. But I was also wrong.

"It did, in fact, make things easier for me to do what I wanted to achieve, but it also made it harder for me because I felt guilty. I realized, after a couple of years, why I felt like this. I wasn't using my gift."

"Gift?"

Spider-woman smiled. "My powers."

"Weren't you born with them?"

"No, and even if I was, my powers still would have been my gift. In fact, even _you _were given and have a gift. Listen to me. Use it. You need to share it with the world."

"Why?" asked Carlos, confused.

"My uncle once told me, with great power, comes great responsibility. I didn't know what he meant back then, but I do now." Spider-woman heard a distant siren. "I should get going. Oh, before I go, what's you sister's name?"

"Emily. Her name is Emily."

Spider-woman smiled again. "Well, Carlos. Tell Emily that I said hi and thank her for believing in me when I didn't." Spider-woman was about to swing away when she remembered something. "Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"Remember. Your gift is a great responsibility." Then she was off, leaving behind an amazed fan.

"I knew that you'd come back," he whispered as he watched the super hero disappear. "I knew it."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I go, I need to tell you that I'm going to be gone during the weekend and the evening of tomorrow. I'm not allowed to bring any of my electronic devices and I doubt that I'll even get wi-fi or even internet wherever I may be. I won't be back until sometime on Monday. So, I'll try to get a few more chapters in before Tuesday comes around. Until next time, see ya later :) OH! I also got the books I ordered off Barns and Nobel. Guess what they are? Warm Bodies, Tiger's Destiny, and The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight! I'm so excited, guys! I even finished the novel I had to read for my research paper. Now, I'll have to write the dumb thing. I can't even write one! I'm crossing my fingers, guys. <strong>


	28. The Two Year Confession Of Peter Parker

**Not much to say other than I'm tiered and just want to up load a couple of chapters. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>The remaining Parkers stood in front of a grave stone that read: <em>Ben Parker. Beloved Husband And Uncle.<em>

"It wasn't fair to have gone like that," said Aunt May. "He was a peaceful man. And it was all my doing." Aunt May bent down to place the flowers that had brought with them on to Uncle Ben's grave stone. Peter helped his aunt get back up.

As soon as she was on her feet again, Lizzie gently grabbed Aunt May and said, "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Aunt May placed her hand on her niece's cheek, brushing away the stray tear that fell down Lizzie's face."Oh, my dear. I wish that I could believe that. I wake up every day wishing that I could." Aunt May then patted the young girl's cheek before making her way back to the car they had taken to the cemetary.

Once her aunt was out of hearing range, Lizzie whispered, "I can't believe it's been almost two years already."

"Yeah. Me too. Come on. We need to catch up with Aunt May."

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

They were suppose to celebrate the life that they had with Uncle Ben. Instead, everything was silent as Aunt May poured their tea.

"Aunt May. You don't need to punish yourself," said Peter, finally breaking the quiet.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't. It's just that you wanted to take the subway and he wanted to drive you. And if only I had stopped him... we'd all be having tea together." Aunt May finished as she sat down in her seat.

The three went back into silence as Aunt May and Lizzie began drinking their beverages. "I'm responsible," said Peter, looking guilty. The women shared a confused look before Aunt May said, "For what?"

"For what happened to Uncle Ben," Peter said, his voice sounding horse.

"But you were at the library. You were doing your homework. Harry and Lizzie went to visit you."

"He drove me to the library, but I never went in."

"What do you mean?" Aunt May looked just like her voice sounded.

"I went someplace else where I thought I could win some money. To buy a car because I wanted to... impress Mary Jane. It happened so fast. I won the money and the guy wouldn't pay me, then he got robbed. The thief was running towards me. I could have stopped him, but I wanted... revenge. I let him go. I let him get away." Peter swallowed, nervous to say what happened next. "He wanted a car. He tried to take Uncle Ben's. Uncle Ben, said no. And then he shot him."

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing and neither could Aunt May. "Uncle Ben was killed that night, for being the only one who did the right thing. And I... we... we held his hands as he died." Peter became silent again as everything sunk in. "I've tried to tell you both so many times," said Peter while reaching for Aunt May's hand.

Aunt May slowly slid her hand out from under Peter's. She had a look of horror on her face while Peter's looked ashamed as Aunt May got up from her chair and went upstairs to her room. Peter remained motionless.

Suddenly, the night Peter came home late the day after he transformed made more sense. Peter didn't just think that having a car of his own was a nice thought, he had actually meant it.

Even the night Uncle Ben had been shot became clearer to her. The reason Peter had found her and Harry so fast. He had just come from wherever he was at to get some fast, and maybe not-so-easy, money. Lizzie felt more warm tears silently fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie. I'm so sorry," whispered Peter as his voice shook.

Lizzie took a deep, shaky breath before saying, "I forgive you."

Peter looked at his twin, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said that I forgive you for everything. For not telling me this at the very beginning. For making Aunt May think that Uncle Ben's death was her fault. For not coming to me to ask for help or trusting me. For everything."

"You're-you're not mad at me?"

Lizzie shook her head. "There's nothing for me to be mad about." Lizzie got up from her seat and sat on Peter's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead against the side of his head. "I know that Aunt May will forgive you someday too because I know that she loves you, just like Uncle Ben and I do."

Peter then leaned his head down on his little sister's shoulder as he began to shed tears as well.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Lightning flashed outside of the young man's apartment as he slammed document after document about Spider-man and/or Spider-woman on to his desk. Spider-man had recently gone missing only a few short days ago, making it even harder for him to

find. Not to mention that he never could find him even before he basically became a missing person. Spider-woman, however, was even harder to find. Especially since she became MIA almost two years ago, which frustrated him even more.

If the young man had the choice between who he wanted dead more than the other, he'd chose Spider-woman, hands down, for it was she who the young man knew was most responsible for his father's death. Just looking at her picture made him sick.

Frustrated, the young man banged the table with his fist. "Where are you?" He had to find and kill the Spiders not just for himself, but for Lizzie, too. He knew that as soon as his enemies were dead, he'd be able to move on with his life. Get married. Have kids.

"I'll find them," he vowed. "I'll find them for _all _of us."

The young man took a sip of liquor from his glass as an old man came into the room. "I'm leaving for the night, sir."

"Fine," said Harry.

"You're father only obsessed over his work," the man said gloomily, sad to see basically one of the many things happen to someone who he loved and cared about once again.

"Goodnight, Bernered," he said, frustrated with his butler.

Feeling like he needed some fresh air to clear his mind, Harry felt less tense as the city breeze blew on him as he stood on the apartment's balcony. He would have enjoyed it, too, if he didn't hear a strange noise. Looking to his right, Harry only saw the usual ivy covered brick wall. Another flash of lightning flashed as Harry looked to his left. He watched as the small potted tree next to him shook.

_What the heck is that?_

Harry felt the ground shake as he slowly walked forward. As he neared the edge, he let his gaze drift down over the building. Suddenly, a metal arm came out of no where, knocking Harry on the floor with a thud. The tentacle like arm caught Harry's brandy glass just inches from his face, bringing it back to its owner.

"Hello, Harry."

"Otto? What do you want?" asked Harry as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Doc Ock, who had taken a sip of the drink, said, "My precious tritium. I need more of it this time."

_What?! Is he series?_

"_More _tritium? Are you crazy?" said Harry while crawling backwards while Doc Ock moved forward on his arms. "You'll destroy the city!" Doc Ock took off his sunglasses, reveling his insane, brown eyes. "You're a hack!"

Furious, Doc, Ock reached a tentacle forward, grabbing ahold of Harry's ankle as he tried to escape and dangled him above the busy street below. "Hey! Hey! Stop! Stop! Alright. alright! Put me down. We'll make a deal," begged Harry. Doc Ock brought Harry back to safety while grinning in victory. As soon as Harry's feet were back on the balcony, his face became serious. Pointing at Doc Ock, he said, "Kill the Spiders and I'll give you all the titanium you need." One of the arms mouths closed. "On second thought, bring them to me. Alive."

"How do I find them?"

Harry's face lost all of its harshness. "Peter Parker."

"Parker?"

"He takes pictures of Spider-man for the Bugle. Make him tell you where he is."

"What about the ladybug? How does Parker know where she is? For all we know, she could be halfway around the world or even dead."

"If you find Spider-man, Spider-woman should be near by."

Doc Ock began to leave. Before he left, he turned his face towards Harry. "Have it ready."

As the villain disappeared down the side of the building, Harry yelled, "Don't hurt Peter!" after him. When Doc Ock was completely out of sight, Harry realized that he was one step closer to avenging his father's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it! :)<strong>


	29. Fire, Apologizes, And A Dessert Offering

**Dudes, once again, I'm tiered and just want to get some chapters up. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You did what?" exclaimed Peter.<p>

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself. I saved that kid's life. At least, I think I did. But, you know what? I think he helped me more than I helped him."

Lizzie and Peter, after they left their aunt's house, decided to take a walk around the city and talk with each other.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Carlos, the boy I saved, told me that I was his little sister's hero. He told me that not only did she miss me, but he did as well. That's when I knew for sure that Spider-woman meant something to someone." Lizzie looked at her brother. "You were right all along, Pete. New York missed me more than I thought they did."

Peter smiled. "I guess this would be the time that I say I told you so?"

"Yes. You are correct."

"Well, in that case, I told you so."

"Now, now. No need to brag about it."

The twins laughed themselves silly until Peter broke it. "In all seriousness. What made you change your mind about the whole Spider-woman thing?"

Lizzie grinned as she recalled the memory of her redemption. "Let's just say that I remembered something that a very wise old man told me once when I was younger." Lizzie glanced to her right, spotting the new edition of _The Daily Bugle _that, in a nutshell, asked the newest, popular question: _Where is Spider-man now? _"Sometimes, it hits me how dumb people are," said Lizzie.

Peter was about to say something when someone started calling for help. Turning their heads, the Parker twins saw a burning apartment building. Peter, instinctively, began to open his shirt when he realized that he didn't have his suit anymore.

Looking at Peter, Lizzie said, "Look. I know that it's weird to have your younger sibling tell you what to do, but don't you even dare go in that building. You understand me?"

"Yeah, ah huh, sure."

"Pete, I mean it. I'm going to take care of it. Don't do _anything_." Before Peter could respond, Lizzie took off to the nearest alley where she took off her street cloths. Once she was in her suit, Spider-woman rushed to the nearest screaming pedestrian. "Is there anyone in this building?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we think there's a kid stuck on the second floor, and some crazy white dude just ran in there." _Darn you, Peter. _"So, don't tell me you're going in-" the man stopped mid-sentence once he realized who he was talking to. "You're-you're-"

"Yeah, I know. Stay safe." Before anyone could stop her, Spider-woman swung towards the second floor's window. Even from where she currently was, she could hear the man scream, "She's back! Spider-woman is back, baby! Whoa!"

_Good to know._

Spider-woman didn't waste another second as she began searching for her brother. It didn't take her very long, considering that he wasn't to far off from her.

"I'm coming!" he shouted at the door as he prepared to ram it.

"Don't ram the-" Peter ran into the door, causing him to back away holding his shoulder. "door. Pete! Peter!" Spider-woman shouted out to her sibling.

Peter looked at his sister. "There's a kind trapped in there!"

"I believe you."

"Then let me do this," said Peter as he kicked the door down and ran into the room.

"Are you crazy! You'll get yourself-" A loud creak interrupted Spider-woman as a chunk of the ceiling fell to the floor. At the last second, Peter rolled to safety across the floor. "Peter!"

"Let me do this, Liz!"

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"Then supervise!" shouted Peter as he opened a closet door and pulled out a crying little girl.

Spider-woman was about to say something when she heard someone from above shout, "Help me! Somebody, please help me!"

"There's someone trapped up there. I need to help them. I swear Peter Parker, if you die on me, I'll resurrect you just so I can kill you myself." Peter nodded his head before Lizzie took of to the next floor. "Hello! Can anyone hear me!"

"Help me!" came a cry from above Spider-woman's head.

"I'm coming!" _Just one more floor. _"Hey! Can you hear me?!" Spider-woman yelled as loud as she could.

"Yes! I'm *cough* I'm over *cough* *cough* here *cough*!"

Spider-woman soon saw a woman, her leg trapped underneath debris. _Shoot!_ "It's alright. I've got this," said Spider-woman as she pushed the rubble off of the woman.

"Thank you-" the woman gasped.

"Yes, I know. There's no time right now. We have to get out of-" The ceiling began to moan. "Grab onto and hang on tight!" Before the woman could say anything else, Spider-woman picked her up and ran out of the building. As soon as they made it outside, Spider-woman shot a web at the nearest street lamp and began lowering herself down. Once they were on the ground, the paramedics rushed over to the woman to give her medical attention.

"Thank you, Spider-woman."

"No sweat."

Spider-woman then left the scene before anyone else realized who she was.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

When Lizzie was able to get back to her brother she ran up to him and hugged him so tight that to Peter, it felt like his bones were breaking. "Oh my gosh, Peter. I was so worried..."

Peter, who was still trying to catch his breath, gasped, "Um, Lizzie. Your grip is crushing my lungs."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't be. So... you saved someone's life?"

"_We _saved lives. You obviously made it out okay. I'm guessing that the girl did, too?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Good."

"I think you also got the whole city talking."

"Really? How?"

Peter grinned. "Haven't you heard? Spider-woman is back!"

Lizzie's eyes grew wide in shock. "She is?! Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. I'm so happy I think I'm going to die!"

Peter chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Welcome back, sis."

~Two Days Later~

Lizzie was sitting on a bench in front of the music store for her lunch break. As Lizzie enjoyed a bag of crispy baby carrots and the novel she was currently reading, she felt someone's shadow cover her, blocking the light she was using to read. Lizzie sighed. "Can't you leave me alone for, like, one break, Mike?"

"I'm not Mike."

Lizzie looked up from her book. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day... and maybe some other things as well." Harry glanced at the empty spot next to Lizzie. "May I sit down?" Lizzie nodded her head as Harry sat down, giving her a quick thanks.

The couple remained silent for a brief moment before Harry began to speak again. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the way I acted at the planetarium. I know that I was acting like a complete jerk. It's just that I was so angry about everything that's been happening to me lately. Doctor Octavius' failure, the money that Oscorp lost, my dad's murder, the _Spiders_... It was too much for me to keep bottled up. That's why I snapped." Harry glanced over at Lizzie, his brown graze meeting her blue eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry was afraid that she'd say no. That she'd never forever hold a grudge and disgust towards him as she remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. His fears were immediately blown away when Lizzie smiled her drop-dead gorgeous smile at him. "Of course I can forgive you, Harry. But..."

Harry felt his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach. "But what?"

"I can't forgive the hate and vengeance that's consuming you. I wish that I could forget about it... but I can't. Not when it's slowly stealing the man I love away from me." Lizzie place her hand on top of Harry's as she stared him straight in the eyes. "Harry, please, don't let it continue to destroy you. It's not too late to stop this obsession with the Spiders. Force all the hatred and anger that you have inside out of your life. Not just for me, or for your father, but for yourself as well."

Could he? Can Harry really let go of what he thinks Spider-man and Spider-woman has done to him? To his father? Maybe. Maybe he could.

"I can't. Not now, Lizzie. I just can't"

Lizzie felt tears beginning to blur her sight. "Then when, Hair? When will you stop?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"Promise?"

Harry place his hand on his girlfriend's cheek as his thumb brushed away a lone tear that was on her face. "I promise." Harry glanced down at Lizzie's soft lips. "Gosh. You're _so_ beautiful."

Before Lizzie could say anything, Harry's strong lips met hers. Lizzie didn't mind. Not one bit, because as he kissed her, Lizzie felt his love for her. She could taste his promise as if he were God breathing life into Adam's mouth. If Lizzie could stop time, she would freeze this moment so she could stay like this forever and always. _Forever and always. _Lizzie smiled as she remembered another promise Harry had made to her not so long ago.

Sadly, Harry and Lizzie had to pull away from each other. Harry chuckled as he watched her pout. "You know what? Why don't you come over to my place for dinner tonight? I'll make you something and order some tiramisu."

Harry felt his heart jump a couple of beats as he watched her eyes light up. "Really? You'd buy me tiramisu?"

"It's your favorite, right?"

"Yes. Which is why I shall accept your offer, Mr. Osborn."

"Great! My place at seven?"

"It's a date," said Lizzie as Harry got up and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later, Miss. Parker."

"Yeah, later," she said dreamily.

Once Harry had gotten back into his car and was driven away, Lizzie place her finger tips where she she'd been kissed.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie looked towards the voice that had called out her name. "Peter? What are you doing here? I thought that you were with Mary Jane."

"He took her."

"What? Who took who?" Lizzie asked, confused. Lizzie noticed how tight her brother's fists were. "Pete?"

"Doctor Octavius took Mary Jane."

Lizzie's eyes widen in fear. "How? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter! He just took her and won't let her go unless he has us."

"Us?"

"Spider-man and Spider-woman."

"Why does he want 'them'?"

"I don't know why!" Peter snapped. "I just know that he wants us."

"Pete. There's just one problem. You're not Spider-man anymore. Remember?" Lizzie knew they would never get Mary Jane back now and that made her feel utterly helpless.

"You're right. I wasn't," admitted Peter.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at the word wasn't. "What do you mean? Wait! Does that mean that-"

Peter shot a web ball as a nearby building. "Yes. I'm back. Spider-man is back."

Lizzie felt herself smile a cheek-to-cheek smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Pete. Oh! Wait. What about your disguise? You threw it away."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

Peter grinned mischievously. "I'm getting it back."

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"Are you sure about this?" said Lizzie. "What if someone sees you? You'll be _so_ screwed."

"No one will notice me."

"But what if someone does?"

"Liz."

"Yeah?"

"Are you done nagging me yet?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her brother. "I wasn't nagging you."

"_Sure _you weren't."

Lizzie sighed in frustration. "Look, just be careful, alright?"

"I'll try." Before Peter left the building they were on, Peter looked at Lizzie, a teasing look written on his face. "Are you _sure_ that you won't let me borrow your mask?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "No. Now, get going before I have to push you. Oh wait!" Lizzie shoved Peter off of the building. "Too late!" It didn't take Peter long to get his suit back from Mr. Jameson, who yelled so loud, half of New York could hear him.

_Yes! Score._

Lizzie laughing in joy, shot after her brother. Once the siblings were a good distance away from the newspaper company, they found a roof where the siblings changed into their outfits.

"That," Spider-woman said, "was epic. I feel like we just ding-dong ditched a house."

"Easy for you to say," said Peter from behind a furnace. "You weren't the one who was pushed off of a building."

"Oh details, details. What's done is done. Are you almost-" Spider-woman was interrupted by a web blob as it attacked her face. "Eek! Get it off me!" Spider-woman squealed as she began to claw the object off of her face. As soon as the last of it was gone, Spider-woman said, "Hey!"

"Now we're even," said Spider-man.

"Ha ha. Very funny," said Spider-woman.

"Come on, sis. We've got work to do."

In the blink of an eye, they set off to save Mary Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? UGH! I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep and read my books. Is that too much to ask for? And, to top it all off, I have a freaking bowling match tomorrow. And possibly a musical practice tomorrow. Yippy freaking yay! Just what I want to do after I get home from a winterchurch/Bible retreat. But, all soreness and tiredness aside, I do enjoy what I do after school. It's just been a long, and yet short, weekend *sigh* :(**


	30. The Train

**I'm finally back! And I'm almost done uploading the rest of part two! Come on. I can't be the only one excited for it. Once again, I don't own Spider-man. Just Lizzie. If I did, Lizzie would have been a real character, I'd be rich, Harry wouldn't have died, and I'd be a super awesome famous old man who makes comic books for a living. Lucky man. Good thing I like him :) Just a fair warning, I'm not that good with action scenes. Well, at least with this one I wasn't as good as I can be. So, without further ado, the next chapter of Of Webs and Reality!**

* * *

><p>The plan was simple. All Spider-man and Spider-woman had to do was get Doctor Octavius to tell them where Mary Jane was. Getting him to cooperate, however, was a different story.<p>

"There he is!" said Spider-man as the two heros spotted the doctor on top of a building that had a clock built into it. As they neared it, Spider-man made his way towards the top of the building while Spider-woman went straight for the middle. Once they were both in their destinations, Spider-man said, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she'll be fine. Let's talk," said Doctor Octavius.

Spider-man jumped on top of Doctor Octavius, only to be stopped by one of the villain's metal arms. They continued to punch each other until Spider-man was knocked down. Doctor Octavius pushed on the clock's arm until it fell off of its place, along with Spider-man, who shot web balls at Doctor Octavius, hitting him in the face.

When the doctor became distracted, Spider-woman jumped on top of him, fighting the insane man until the clock's arm came flying back towards the pair, almost stabbing Doctor Octavius in the process.

Angry, Doctor Octavius picked the piece of metal up and tore it in half, throwing it back at Spider-man. Furious, Spider-woman screeched as she jumped back onto Doctor Octavius, sending him off of the tower along with herself. The duo struggled with each other until they hit a train that was passing by on the tracks below. Spider-woman felt herself rolling as she hit the bodies of Spider-man and Doctor Octavius. She thought that she'd off of the vehicle until she felt someone grab her wrist.

"I've got you!" said her brother as he held onto the edge of the train cart. When he knew that she was safe, Spider-man pulled them back onto the train.

There wasn't anytime to breath as the three of them resumed their fight. Everything happened so fast, Spider-woman could barely process what was happening other than a punch here, a kick there, a web over there. At one point, Spider-woman had to duck as the train passed under a bridge and another time, Spider-man flew through the air. Luckily, he landed on Doctor Octavius, sending them over the side of the train where they continued their fight. Spider-woman followed after them, fighting as much as she could.

Doctor Octavius managed to grab onto Spider-woman with one of his robotic arms while he pressed Spider-man, who had been knocked to the ground at one point, against the roof with another. Spider-woman fought, trying to get of his grip as she watched Spider-man crash through a window.

_Oh! You did_ not_ just do that!_

Spider-woman felt the arm that was holding her loosen. Taking the opportunity, she escaped and, once again, jumped onto Doctor Octavius' back, wrapping her arms around him in a death-grip. This would have worked if she wasn't thrown off of him. As she flew through the air, Spider-woman shot a web at the train's roof and pulled herself back on, landing next to Spider-man.

"Where is he?" she asked when she noticed the doctor's absence.

"I don't know." Spider-man crawled over to the edge, searching for the villain. "I see him." Before Spider-woman could say anything he crawled over the side. Soon after, a crash echoed through the air as Spider-man fell to the street below.

"Spider-man!"

Furious, Spider-woman leaped at Doctor Octavius, who had come back to meet his enemy, and viciously fought him. At some point, Doctor Octavius shoved her, sending her rolling a few feet away.

"When will you ever learn to give up?" he asked the unfazed hero.

"As soon as you're behind bars," she spat while getting back on her feet.

Doctor Octavius sighed. "Well, that's a shame."

"It is for you," said Spider-man, landing next to his partner.

"Oh really?" Doctor Octavius growled as he reached into the train and grabbed two pedestrians. Spider-woman gasped as the innocent people were sent sailing through the air.

"Go, Spidey, go!" Spider-woman exclaimed, shooting a web at the woman while Spider-man shot one at the man.

Once the woman was in her arms, Spider-woman shot a web net between the train track and a building before tossing the insane doctor's victim at it. Luckily, she landed safely. Spider-man had done the same thing with the man. He, too, arrived safer then a baby in its mother's arms.

Turning her head back towards the spot where Octavius was, Spider-woman found that he was no longer there.

"Where'd he go?"

"Over there!" said Spider-man, pointing at the front of the silver bullet.

The twins ran after Doctor Octavius, stopping short as he looked at them with an evil smirk. Suddenly, the train's speed increased to what seemed like an impossible feat. The duo struggled to stay on their feet as they tried to find their balance. Once they'd found their footing, the doctor tossed something at Spider-man. It was lever that controlled the train's speed.

"You both have a train to catch," said Doctor Octavius, saluting them before jumping and landing on the wall of a building and disappearing.

"You go after him. I'll take care of this," said Spider-woman, not wasting a single second. Spider-man felt hesitant. "I'm stronger than you. They'll have a better chance with me than you."

Spider-man nodded. "Be careful," he said before taking off after the doctor.

"Help! Help!" someone screamed. Spider-woman bent over the side of the train. The man who called for help looked at her, a look of panic on his face. "I can't stop it! The break is gone!"

Sparks of electricity shot out of the control board, hitting the side of Spider-woman's face. Hissing, Spider-woman brought herself back on top of the train, taking off her mask which still had yellow sparks on it. Lizzie's long, brown hair blew out behind her as she felt her spidey senses begin to tingle. Lizzie's eyes widened as she realized that the vehicle was heading towards a dead end and everyone's painful death.

_Crap!_

Lizzie swung herself onto the front of the train, spreading her arms out towards the side, trying to keep her balance.

"Spider-woman!" said a man to her left.

"Oh my gosh. This is it," said the man who said the breaks were gone.

Lizzie turned her head around, revealing her true identity. "Tell everyone to hang on!" she demanded, turning her attention back on the tracks.

_This is going to hurt, _thought Lizzie, cringing at what could happen to her body. Jumping sown on the tracks, Lizzie grabbed ahold of the edge she was on, trying to use her foot as a break. _Bad idea! Bad idea! _Lizzie jumped back onto the train, grabbing her stinging knee cap.

"Any more bright ideas?" asked the break man, sarcastically.

"Just a couple... I think."

"You think or you know?"

"Both. Neither. I don't know. Shh!"

Getting back onto her feet, Lizzie desperately began to think. _Think! Come on. Think._ Glancing towards the side, Lizzie got an idea. _The walls! _Immediately, Lizzie shot webs at each wall. Gravity pressed her against the train as she held on. Pieces of the walls came out-of-place, jerking the her forward. Lizzie screamed as she tried to stay upright. After regaining her balance, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I knew it. We're going to die," moaned the break man.

"Not on my watch," said Lizzie, shooting a series of webs at the walls again. Once she knew that she that she had enough, Lizzie strained her muscles beyond her body could tolerate.

Screaming in pain, Lizzie could feel her suit begin to tear. Cracking and sparks flew everywhere, giving away that Lizzie wasn't the only one suffering. She could feel her arms begging her to let go. Lizzie refused to give in. She could let these people die. She wouldn't let their loved ones suffer the way that her family suffered. Especially when she had the ability to prevent it.

The train began to slow until it finally stopped just short of hitting the barricades.

_I did it._

Feeling her grip loosen, Lizzie began to fall forward as she became covered in darkness.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

The woman felt something pressing against her stomach. She felt herself soar into the sky, guided by the warm touch of what felt like hands of different shapes and sizes passing her towards heaven. Voices whispered as the hands brought her gently back to earth.

It was funny, the woman thought, that the voices talked about her. Soon, the voices became louder, as if someone had removed wads of cotton from her ears.

"Is she alive?"

"She's... just a... kid. No older than my son."

_I have to know. I have to see the voices._

The woman felt her heavy eyelids begin to slowly open. At first, everything seemed blurry. Then everything became clear. Lizzie saw different faces, all looking down at her in awe, disbelief, pride, honor, astonishment... _Face!_

Reaching her hand up to her cheek, feeling the smooth surface of her skin and not the texture of her now burned mask. Her eyes widened in fear as she sat up. Lizzie felt sympathy for wild animals that were ever surrounded by strange scents, sounds, and creatures alien to their habitat.

A forty-something black man kneeled down in front of her. "It's alright," he said to her as if she were a frightened child. The man got back up as two young boys came forward.

"We found something," said the oldest. The younger one held out Lizzie's mask. Slowly reaching her hand out, Lizzie grabbed it. "We won't tell nobody."

Everyone around her made it clear. They wouldn't. How could they when she had risked her life to save them? Lizzie felt her weak body smile the most genuine smile she could muster. "Thank you," she whispered before sliding on her singed mask.

"It's good to have you back, Spider-woman," said the little boy.

"It's good to be back, kid."

Spider-woman struggled as she tried to stand up. Luckily a couple of pedestrians helped her up. Before she could say anything else, the wall in front of them broke apart reveling Doctor Octavius as he made his way in. People screamed in fear that he'd come back to harm them. "She's mine!" he yelled.

A man stepped in-between the two enemies. "You want to get to her, you gotta get through me."

"And me."

"Me too."

More and more people stood between their hero and the crazy villain.

"Very well," said Doctor Octavius. Quicker then a whip, Doctor Octavius used his tentacles to part the brave citizens like he was Moses and they were the Red Sea.

Those closest to Spider-woman grabbed onto her, some afraid of Doctor Octavius, some afraid for her safety. Spider-woman put her hand on top of the woman's arm that held onto hers. "It's alright. Sit down before he hurts all of you."

Her protectors reluctantly let go and slowly sat down. Spider-woman, once her path was clear, limped forward. "Where is Spider-man and what do you want with us?"

"Oh, you'll see, ladybug. You'll see."

Suddenly, one of his arms struck forward, hitting Spider-woman's face. She immediately became unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Please tell me! I'm super curious :) I love you all so much!<strong>


	31. Sometimes, You'll Never Be Ready

**Oh look. Another chapter. I must be a freaking wizard... or super hero. Maybe even both. I hope you enjoy this, even though it's short.**

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the fireplace, drinking a glass of brandy as he felt himself worry. No. He felt frustrated. Lizzie was late. She was never late to anything. Tonight was an important night. The night that his obsession would end and his new life began.<p>

Harry looked at the small box in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed together, his forehead creasing into lines as if he were trying to remember the answer to a difficult question.

_Where are you, Lizzie? _

But maybe it was a good thing that she was late. Maybe it would be a good thing if she didn't witness the death of the Spiders. He didn't want to lose her or even ruin her as Spider-man and woman's blood flowed out of their bodies.

_Yes_, thought Harry, _It _is _a good thing that she's late. _

Harry opened the lid of the box, the object it held gleaming in the light of the room. At the sight of it, Harry's thoughts shifted gears. What if she said no? What if she laughed at him. What if she said yes? She'd be his forever and always.

_Forever and always._

Harry felt the edge of his lip begin to twitch in an attempt of a smile. Suddenly, Harry heard a noise, bringing him back to reality. Turning his body towards the balcony, He saw Doc Ock holding the Spiders, tied in their own separate bondage, above his head.

"Where do you want them?" asked the doctor.

Harry pointed at the same sofa chair that his father's dead body so many nights ago. Doc Ock set them down. Spider-woman's head lolled down to her chest as she groaned in pain. Harry watched his enemies with a look of disbelief written across his face.

_I can't believe I finally have them_.

"And the tritium?" Doc Ock said, eagerly.

Harry's gaze left his prisoners as he looked at the villain. Making his way to the painting of his mother, opening it like it was a cabinet door. Behind it was a vault and inside of it was the tritium. Before Harry could grab it, one of Doc Ock's new arms pushed him back. Harry grunted, almost falling onto the floor. As the doctor admired his prize, Harry looked at his. He still couldn't believe that the psychopath had done what he had failed to do almost two years.

If he wasn't desperate, he would have had a spaz attack, yelled at the insane man, demanding how he could have done what he couldn't. But he was and, quit frankly, didn't care. Just as long as he got to take care of them. Turning his head around to thank him, Harry saw that Doc Ock was no longer in the apartment.

Looking back at his two future victims, Harry traded the box he had for the ceremonial dagger he had resting on a table. Spider-man and Spider-woman watched as their best friend approached them, a look of vengeance on his face. Spider-woman shakily grabbed Spider-man's hand, squeezing it as hard as she could.

_No_, she wanted to moan. _I'm not ready. I'll never be ready._

"If only I could cause you the pain that you both have caused me," said Harry as he pulled the knife out of its holder. "First I can look behind the mask, so I can look into both of your eyes as the two of you die."

_No!_

Harry pulled Spider-man's mask off first, revealing Peter's face. Spider-woman felt a sob boiling in her chest as she watched her boyfriend's face went into shock, dropping his weapon. "Pete?" Harry glanced over at Spider-woman as he shakily pulled off her mask. His skin color paled. "Lizzie?" Lizzie choked down a pitiful cry as he backed away from them. "It-it can't be," he said, falling into a chair.

Peter got up and tore off his bindings before breaking Lizzie's. Immediately, she fell down onto the chair she was on, lying motionless, staring blankly ahead.

"Harry, where is she? Where is he keeping her?" asked Peter. "He's got MJ."

"No. All he wanted was the tritium."

"Tritium?" Peter felt horror at what that could only mean. "He's making a machine again." Looking Harry in the eyes, Peter said, "When that happens, she'll die with half of New York. Now where is he?"

"Peter. You killed my father," his friend whispered.

"There are bigger things happening than me and you. Harry, please. I've got to stop him."

Harry remained silent for another moment until he said, "He's at the abandoned boat house. The one on the waterfront."

"Thank you," Peter said, nodding his head.

Peter grabbed his mask from the floor, putting it on as he made his way towards the balcony. Before he left, Spider-man looked back at Harry before glancing at Lizzie who was still lying motionless, looking like she was stood up at the prom the most popular boy in school. Knowing that he had to stop Doctor Octavius, Spider-man left his sister and best friend behind.

"Lizzie." Lizzie snapped out of her trance and looked at her boyfriend. "You-you killed him. You killed my father."

She didn't know why, but she felt like a magnet was pulling her eyes toward the table that Harry had grabbed his dagger from. Lizzie felt her heart stop. There, lying on top of the gleaming wooden surface, was an open black velvet box. Inside of it was an elegant diamond ring. An engagement ring. Harry was going to ask her to marry him. And now, it was too late.

Jerking up from the chair she was on, Lizzie grabbed her mask off of the floor, slid it on, and sped walked to the balcony, her posture slumped in defeat. Spider-woman prepared to leap off of the building. Before she left, Spider-woman whispered goodbye.

As she swung her way to Doctor Octavius' hideout, Spider-woman heard a heart-broken scream echo around her. Tears began to fall down her face as she listened to the sound that was the same cry that her heart was making. The sound of a broken lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! The angst. The cruel, inhuman, glorious angst. I bet I made some of you cry. This is probably one of the saddest chapters I have ever written for this story. I got to be honest, I like writing scenes that make people cry. And if I cry that means that I did a awesome job. I hope you enjoyed this. Please don't hate me for leaving you guys here!<strong>


	32. For The Good Of Mankind

**I did it! Two more and then part two is done! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Spider-woman knew that there was a possibility that Spider-man and Doctor Octavius would be half-way through a fight once she arrived at the doctor's hideout (not that she minded). In fact, the way that she was feeling now, a fight wouldn't make her feel any better despite what scientists said about how working out gets all of your anger out of your system.<p>

But it wasn't anger that Spider-woman felt the most. It was grief. Spider-woman wanted nothing more than to be held by Mary Jane as she stayed up late into the night sobbing on tissues and eating junk food. Except she needed to get her room-mate back before she could do any of the above. Saving New York was kind of a big deal, too.

When the hero finally arrived at the old abandoned building she made her was inside as quietly as her surroundings allowed her to. From the beam she was on, Spider-woman could see a yellow ball that looked like the sun floating in the air.

_The tritium._

Scanning the area of the machine, Spider-woman discovered that it had a plug. All she had to do was unplug it and the threat would go bye-bye. She just needed a way to get to it without Doctor Octavius seeing her. But before Spider-woman could think of a way to complete her task, she heard a thump and a scream.

"I should have known that Osborn wouldn't have the spine to finish you," said Doctor Octavius.

"Shut it down, Ock. You're going to hurt a lot of people this time," said Spider-man.

"Well, that's a risk we're willing to that."

Spider-man looked up at Spider-woman who was gesturing that she needed to get to the plugs. Understanding what his partner was trying to say, Spider-man exclaimed, "Well I'm not." Spider-man jumped at the doctor who threw the super hero back and through the roof. Spider-man swung back through the window, knocking Doctor Octavius into the water.

As the two of them fought, Spider-woman lept into action. Landing on top of the plugs she began to pull. While she did this, the tritium began to react, pulling pieces of the building, and Mary Jane, towards it. Mary Jane screamed as the chains her hands were still attached to kept her from meeting an early death.

"Hang on!" shouted Spider-woman as she made her way around and towards the beam that she was attached to. Spider-woman shot a web string at the red-head and pulling on it as hard as she could, catching Mary Jane's arm and put her on the ground.

"Run!" said Spider-woman.

Suddenly, she felt a weight hit her full force and fell to the ground. "Get off of me, Spidey!" she hissed. Spider-man didn't get a chance to respond as he was lifted off of her.

Spider-woman groaned in pain as she got up. Her body was trying to heal itself as much as it could. Unfortunately, it was making her feel extremely sluggish.

"Okay. To the plug. Woo-who!" Spider-woman exclaimed weakly as she made her way back to her task.

Spider-woman had just begun to pull at the plugs when she heard, "Let's see you scurry out of this one." which was soon followed by electric sparks as Spider-man came over and helped his comrade pull. Once it was out, Spider-woman became blinded by a white light as it threw her across the floor.

"I seriously need a break," she groaned.

"You and me both," agreed Spider-man.

Clinking and clanging noises surrounded them. Spider-woman looked at the now ruined plug before glancing over at the growing tritium.

"Now what?" wondered Spider-man, having seeing the problem as well.

"We die. That's what," his twin said matter-of-factly.

"Great positivity, sis."

"I try."

More of the building was being sucked up by the dangerous element.

"It's like a blob!" exclaimed Spider-woman.

"No, really?" snapped Spider-man.

Spider-woman turned her head sharply towards him. "Don't take that tone with me, Mister."

Spider-man sighed in frustration. "Stop. We can't fight right now. We need to ask Doctor Octavius how to stop it."

"Well duh!"

"Lizzie. Stop."

"Fine. Lead the way."

The duo walked over to the doctor who was lying in a pool of water with a dazed look on his face. "Doctor Octavius," said Spider-man. Doctor Octavius looked at Spider-man as if he was coming out of a trance as the heros pulled of their masks. "We have to shut it down. Please tell us how."

"Peter Parker? Brilliant but lazy," smiled Doctor Octavius before glancing at Lizzie. "And little Elizabeth Parker. The talented musician."

"Look at what's happening," said Peter.

"We have to destroy it," continued Lizzie.

Doctor Octavius shook his head. "I can't destroy it. I won't!" growled the doctor as two of his robotic minions grabbed ahold of Peter and Lizzie's necks.

"You once spoke to me about intelligence. That it was a gift to be used for the good of mankind," said Peter.

Doctor Octavius nodded his head. "A privilege."

"These things have turned you into something you're not. Don't listen to them."

Doctor Octavius looked at the robots as his face filled with sorrow. "It was my dream."

"Sometimes, to do what's right, we have to be steady and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams."

"You're right," Doctor Octavius said after a moment of silence. He looked at one of his helpers. "He's right." They hissed and squealed in anger, reminding Lizzie of a giant spider that she saw in a movie once. "Listen. Listen to me," he began, timidly. "Listen to me _now!" _he said more forcefully. The arms on the siblings necks let go as they retreated to their master.

"Now, tell me how to stop it."

"Tell _us _how to stop it," corrected Lizzie.

"Us."

Octavius shook his head. "It can't be stopped.

"There has to be a way," said Lizzie.

"It's self-sustaining now."

"Think," begged Peter.

"Unless... The river! Drown it." Peter and Lizzie turned around but were stopped. "I'll do it," he said.

"Doctor-" Lizzie began.

"No, Lizzie. It's alright. I have nothing left now. But you, and Peter, have so much left. Your aunt and New York both need you. Harry needs you, Lizzie," _No he doesn't. Not anymore. _"and so does that girl. Goodbye, Elizabeth. Goodbye, Peter." Doctor Octavius got up and began to make his way towards the dangerous element. The doctor paused. Turning himself around, sharing a look with the Parker twins.

"Goodbye, doctor," said Lizzie as she watched her friend go. "Tell Rose I said hello."

Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by Peter's scream. Turning around, she saw what had scared him. A wall was falling towards Mary Jane.

"MJ!"

Peter and Lizzie jumped in front of their friend, catching the object before it could harm her. Peter turned around, facing Mary Jane, while Lizzie had her back to them.

"Hi," said Peter.

"Hi," said Mary Jane.

"This is really heavy."

"Wow. Good observation," laughed Lizzie, sarcastically, pressing harder against the wall.

"Now's not the time for an argument," said Mary Jane.

"Whatever."

"MJ, in case we die-"

"You do love me? Even though you said you didn't?" Mary Jane interrupted Peter.

"I do."

Lizzie felt herself smile. This was one of the best moments she had ever experienced. Well, besides the threat of their death. Other than that, everything was peachy keen. With a burst of energy, Peter and Lizzie threw the piece of metal off to the side.

Feeling her eyes bug out of their sockets, Lizzie watched as a metal like cylinder came rolling towards the trio.

"Peter!"

Peter and Mary Jane looked up and saw what Lizzie was seeing. Mary Jane screamed in fear. Immediately shooting a web, Lizzie swung herself away, Peter following suit.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

Lizzie sat down on a crane as she watched her brother and best friend join her. Once Peter landed next to her, she motioned her hand towards the web net she had made.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you later, MJ."

And then she left, making her back to her apartment.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Lizzie sat on her living room couch as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Lizzie's chin rested on her knee caps while her knees were pressed against her chest. She was reflecting on the horrors she had endured in the past few hours.

Somewhere around midnight, Lizzie heard the front door open.

"Ruff night?" asked Lizzie as Mary Jane sat next to her.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep."

The two remained silent until Mary Jane said, "He won't let me be with him."

Lizzie looked at her red-headed friend. "Who?"

"Peter. He says that it's too dangerous for me to love him."

"And do you believe him?"

"Yes." Mary Jane noticed the costume that Lizzie was still in. "All this time. You've been her and he's been him. I think I knew, somehow, that Peter was Spider-man. But I never gave more than a thought or two about you being Spider-woman. And sometimes, I've envied her, I mean you, because you were able to share your life with him."

"Well, don't. It's not as wonderful as it sounds," said Lizzie as she remembered the look in Harry's eyes. The sound that he made as she left his apartment. "What's the point of loving if you can't keep the ones that you love?"

"I don't know, Lizzie." At that moment, she couldn't help it anymore. Lizzie began to cry as Lizzie wrapped her arms around her friend. "But what I do know is that it sucks... a lot."

"Amen to that, MJ. Amen to that," Lizzie hiccupped.

Eventually, Lizzie fell asleep on Mary Jane's lap, with her friend brushing her fingers through her dirty, knotted hair. Mary Jane fell asleep not long afterwords.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Love you guys. Really, I do :)<strong>


	33. Avenge Me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this scene at all. I just put my own twist into it. I hope you enjoy it, cus' I did!**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the dagger that he held in his hands. The one that he almost killed his best friend and the woman he loved with.<p>

_I can't believe it. I_ won't_. They couldn't have killed him. Not my father._

Harry continued to stroke its blade until he heard a door open. He looked towards the door. He saw nothing and no one.

_What the?_

Slowly getting up, he approached his office door. "Hello?" Harry called out. The door was now fully open. A demonic laugh echoed throughout the room.

_What was that noise?_

Harry felt his heart beat faster as he felt like someone was in the room with him. "Who's that?" What Harry heard next sent a shiver down his back.

"Son." Harry turned towards the full length mirror, Standing inside of the mirror, was Mr. Osborn. His father. "I'm here."

_This is impossible!_

"Dad? I thought you were-"

"No. I'm alive, Harry. Now it's your turn. You _swore _to make the Spiders pay. Now make them pay."

"But Pete's my best friend. And Lizzie's my-"

"Girlfriend? Lover? Some woman _you _chose, Harry. Besides. I'm _your_ father. You're weak." Harry felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. The ones he felt when he knew that he had disappointed his dad. "You were always weak. You will always be weak until you take control. Now you know the truth about Peter and Elizabeth. Be strong, Harry. Avenge me." Harry shook his head while mouthing the words, _No. I can't. _"AVENGE ME!"

"No!" Harry yelled, throwing his knife at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Except, it wasn't a mirror. It was a doorway that lead to a secret room.

_What?_

Harry walked into the newly discovered room.

_What is this place?_

As Harry turned to his left, a pair of yellow eyes greeted him. Shocked, Harry began to back up until he met a wall. It made a swishing sound as the touch-sensitive lights came on, revealing shelved full of small golden balls. Turning to his left, Harry saw tubes filled with a green liquid. Reaching out his hand, Harry grabbed one while looking at it with curiosity.

None of these objects meant anything. That is, until he found it. What he found next turned his world even more upside down. It was a glider. But it wasn't just_ any_ glider.

_No way._

It was the Green Goblin's glider.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more and then I'm done!<strong>


	34. It's Your Life

**The last chapter! GAH! Excitement.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day that Mary Jane Watson would become Mary Jane John Jameson. And although everyone was excited and happy for this special event, there was one person who wasn't. The bride.<p>

Mary Jane stood in front of the mirror that was set up in the Bride's room. Mrs. Watson, her mother, was smoothing out and straightening her daughter's dress. Once she was done, she handed Mary Jane her bouquet.

"You look beautiful," said her mom. There was a look of sadness in her eyes that matched her child's. But what could she do? Children had to make their own decisions eventually. And right now, she had to make one of the biggest decisions of her life.

"Thanks, Mom."

There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Watson said, "I'll leave you alone."

As the woman began to make her way out of the room, Mary Jane said, "Could you ask Lizzie to come in here, please?"

Mrs. Watson nodded her head before leaving. Lizzie came in not even a second later.

"Is everything alright, MJ?"

"No. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't love John. I love-"

"Peter?"

"Yes."

The two friends remained silent for a few moments until Lizzie said, "I can't make this decision for you. You need to decided if you want to marry John or not. Because you'll have to live with whatever you chose for the rest of your life. Listen, MJ. It's too late for me and Harry, but it's not too late for you and Peter. Don't make a mistake that you'll regret later. Make a mistake that you'll forever cherish. Remember that it's _your _life and _your _choice."

Mary Jane stood silent for a couple of minutes. And then, she smiled. "It's my choice." Before Lizzie could leave, Mary Jane went over to a table that had a pen and a piece of paper and began to write. Once she was done, she handed the note to Lizzie. "Can you give this to John, please. I have something that I need to do."

Lizzie smiled as she took the note. "Of course." Lizzie brought her friend into a hug. "Go get him, girl."

"Thank you, Liz."

Lizzie gave a thumbs up. "No problem."

The two friends then went their separate ways. One to run away, the other to deliver the news.

_Well. There goes the bride._

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

Lizzie ran down the aisle, note in hand, feeling all eyes on her like she was the one getting hitched. As soon as she reached a confused John, she handed him the letter. "I'm sorry, John," she whispered once he had read the message had said.

Lizzie did mean what she had said. She was sorry that Mary Jane never loved him the way that she should have. That she left him, embarrassing him in front of not only his guests, but half of New York as well.

_Someday, John, someone will love you the way you deserved to be loved. _Lizzie glanced over at Harry, who was sitting in the church's pews. _Just like I hope that Harry will forgive me and love me again._

~In The Crowd~

Jameson watched as his son read the note he was holding. He watched as the anger and humiliation crossed his face. Whatever that letter said wasn't good.

"Call Debra," he said, leaning into his wife.

"The caterer?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tell her not to open the caviar."

_We don't need to celebrate this. Especially when it costs that much money._

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~M~A~N~

_Sometime, our dreams, the things we care about the most, needs to be sacrificed for the greater good. _

_My friend, Doctor Otto Octavius, taught me that. And then maybe, just maybe, we will not die as a monster. _

_Who am I? I'm Spider-woman._

**End of Part Two.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. The last chapter. I'll start part three as soon as I can :)<strong>


	35. One Month Later

**Are you ready to go on an emotional rollercoaster ride? Well then. Here it is. Part three! Oh boy! Here we go :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part Three: The<span>****End.**

~One Month Later~

Lizzie couldn't believe it. _Still _couldn't believe it, even though she had known about it for at least the past two weeks. Mary Jane Watson, her friend and roommate, had landed a role in the new Broadway production _Manhattan Memories. _And tonight was opening night.

Lizzie felt nervous as if she was the one performing in front of a live audience. Peter, noticing this, took his sister's hand. "Are you alright, Liz?"

Turning her head towards her twin, she nodded her head. "Yes. I'm fine. I just feel so... jittery. All I'm doing is watching the show!"

"You're not the only one."

Lizzie smiled. "You too?"

"Yeah."

"Glad I'm not alone on this."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks."

Once they reached will call, they gave their names and began to make their way to their seats. Unfortunately, due to their timing, the siblings were among the last wave of people to arrive. Lizzie felt slightly awkward and embarrassed as they maneuvered their way between the stage and the front row. She had never felt so relieved in her life when she finally sat down in her seat.

Peter sat on his twins left while a business looking man, who was probably there because his wife dragged the poor soul along with her. The Parkers didn't have to wait too long for the show to begin. They barely had enough time to breath as the music began and the curtains opened, reveling Mary Jane who was wearing a beautiful, long white dress.

"That's my girlfriend!" Peter whispered to the man sitting next to him.

_What a dork, _Lizzie thought with a smile on her face.

Lizzie's breath caught in her throat when Mary Jane sang her first note. Mary Jane's voice sounded so perfect to her that she wanted to cry. Her best friend was living her dream. Getting herself comfortable, Lizzie leaned her head onto Peter's shoulder as she watched the rest of the show.

~Up In The Balcony~

Harry found it hard to believe. Mary Jane Watson, the popular, pretty red-head that he went to high school with, was on Broadway. Harry knew that he should be enjoying himself, loosing himself in the story; but he couldn't. Not when _they _were around.

Peeking through his binoculars, Harry could see them sitting in the front row. Peter was mouthing the words of the opening number, smiling like a fool, while Li- his little sister, laid her head on top of his shoulder, wearing a matching grin.

Harry lowered his device. How could they be enjoying themselves like nothing had ever happened? How could they have done what they did, period?

Peter was supposed to be his best friend, not an accomplish, and _she _was supposed to be his girlfriend, his love, his forever and always, not the killer of his father.

The young Osborn could feel something in his heart. Disgust. Shame. Betrayal. Hate. _Revenge_. But there was something else. Something much deeper that seemed to be screaming at the tops of its small lungs, trying to get his attention. And instead of listening and embracing it, he kept shoving it down, forcing it to stay quiet until further notice.

_Yes_, Harry thought. _It _is _disgust that I'm feeling. And I don't plan on letting it go any time soon._

O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Once the show was over, Peter and Lizzie made their way out of the theatre.

"I thought she was... good," said a woman to her friend, obviously talking about Mary Jane.

Nudging her brother's arm with her elbow, Lizzie said, "See. We're not the only ones who thought MJ was great."

Peter smiled. Before Lizzie continued on with their conversation, her brother glanced in a certain direction. "Harry!" Peter took off before his sister could protest.

"Peter! No! Don't. Get back here now!" panicked Lizzie, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her.

Lizzie watched the situation from where she was, unwilling to get any closer to her ex-boyfriend. The brunette felt herself become calmer as she saw Harry get into his waiting car and drove off into the night.

Feeling pissed off, Lizzie marched up to her twin. "What the heck did you just do, Peter Parker?" she said, pointing her finger into his chest.

"I tried telling him the truth, Lizzie," said Peter, looking at her as if she were the crazy one.

"What? That we didn't kill his father? That we both still love him? That we miss him so much that it hurts?"

"Yes. I thought that it was a good idea."

"Well, it wasn't." Lizzie took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Listen, Pete. I really do appreciate that you're trying to make things right again between the three of us, but it won't work. No matter how hard you try. Anyway, I think that the last of the real Harry Osborn left the night he discovered our secret identities." Taking out her cellphone, Lizzie glanced at the time. "It's getting late. I think that I'll head home."

"Really? Are you sure? You can join us if you want to."

Lizzie shook her head. "No. That's fine. You two kids have fun, alright? Tell MJ I said hi and good job." Lizzie hugged her brother before turning to leave.

"How are you going to get home?" asked Peter, concerned as Lizzie began to walk away.

"Why, by taxi, of course. Who do you think I am? Spider-woman?"Peter laughed as Lizzie hailed a cab. "See you later, Peter."

"Bye, Lizzie."

And as the yellow car began to drive away, Lizzie blew a kiss through the back window at a waving Peter.

~Later That Night~

Tonight was the night. The night he would fulfill his father's final request: _Avenge me!_

Harry stood inside of the container as green mist began to surround him like an ominous fog. He could feel the chemical expand his muscles into their peak shape, his energy heighten, his mental and physical strength grow stronger.

Finally, the mist thinned away as the door slowly begin to open. Sighing, Harry knew that it was time.

_This is for you, Father._

It was time to avenge Norman Osborn's death, even if it meant killing two people that he use to call his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are going to get more interesting now :) Wait till you see what I have in store for you lovely viewers!<strong>


	36. To Put Someone Before Yourself

**Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Instead of heading home straight away, Lizzie decided to pay a short visit to her Aunt May. Okay, maybe it wasn't as short as Lizzie planed it to be. When Lizzie gave the cab driver her aunt's apartment building's address, she almost said her old address. A brief wave of sadness came over the brunette.<p>

Once Lizzie arrived at Aunt May's small apartment, she took out her cellphone and called her's and Mary Jane's number, just to make sure that her roommate didn't think she was kidnapped or out saving the city from bank robbers and cat burglars, Lizzie called their phone and left a message. Sometime during Lizzie's visit, there was a ring at the door bell.

"Now, I wonder who that could be that could be?" said Aunt May as she got up from her chair to answer the door.

When it was open, Aunt May said, "Peter? What is it?"

Hearing her brother's name, Lizzie got up from her seat to join her aunt.

"It's MJ. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Both of the women's concern turned into happiness. Lizzie squealed before jumping into Peter's arms, almost knocking him on to the floor. Once he regained his balance, Aunt May gave him a much gentler hug before ushering him into her living room.

"You two sit down and I'll make us some tea."

The twins obeyed, sitting down in front of the kitchen island. Aunt May bustled around her kitchen, asking Peter about how he decided to ask Mary Jane the big question. Eventually, she began to talk about how she was asked by Uncle Ben.

"The day your uncle asked me to marry him we were so scarred, and excited, and _very _young. And I loved him so fiercely."

"And you said yes, right?" asked Peter.

"No. I wanted to say yes, but I said no. I wasn't ready. Neither was he. So, we took our time. Looked forward to it. We didn't want to run into something without anything to count on but love. A man has to be understanding. To put his wife before himself. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I think I can," said Peter.

"Then you have my blessing," smiled Aunt May, hugging her nephew. "Oh! I hope you've thought of the proper proposal. Your uncle had it all planned. We went to the beach one Sunday. He was a stud in his bathing suit, and I wasn't too bad myself. We were both good swimmers and it was a beautiful day so he said, 'Let's swim to the island.' and at the island, we picked out the perfect spot beneath a tree. We layed down and looked up at the sky, and he said, 'Close your eyes, May." and when he said, 'Open them." I did and in front of me was this ring," Aunt May brought her hand up to show her two guests. "dazzling before me. I thought it was the sun.

"We'd be married fifty years... come August." Lizzie felt some of her heart break for her aunt when she began to cry from the bitter-sweet memory. Lizzie grabbed Aunt May's hand, giving her a small smile. Aunt May grinned back as she patted her niece's hand. "So, Peter, I hope you make it very special for MJ." Aunt May made her way around to Peter. "Do something she'll never forget. Give her this."

Aunt May held up her engagement ring in front of Peter was, like Lizzie, had a look of shock upon his face. "Go on. Take it." Peter gently took the precious gift from their aunt, thanking her by giving her another hug, this one long and loving.

"Now then, why don't we finish our tea and cookies. We haven't got all night," said Aunt May, parting from Peter, grabbing her tea cup and taking a small, delicate sip from it.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~L~I~T~Y~

Once they were down with their beverages and snacks, the siblings said goodbye and made their way towards the elevator.

"Would you like me to give you a ride back to your place, Liz?"

"No, thank you. I'll take a bus or a cab. My apartment is in the complete opposite direction from where you're heading."

"It wouldn't be a problem."

"And I said that I'll take a bus or a cab. It's okay, Pete. I'll be fine. I'm Spider-woman, remember?"

Peter sighed. "Fine. You're right. Just be careful, Lizzie."

"I'll try. See you later, Pete."

"Yeah. You too."

Lizzie smiled as the elevator dinged and the silver doors opened. Getting off, they waved at each other before they went their separate ways.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Lizzie was sound asleep when she heard her alarm scream at her to get up.

_Curse you, technology. Go die in a hole._

Lizzie groggily reached her hand out to hit the snooze button when she felt something vibrate under her palm.

_What the?_

Slowly peeking her eyes open, she saw that it was her cellphone. Someone was calling her. She immediately picked it up and answered without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Lizzie. It's Peter."

Oh how much she wanted to hit her brother when she looked at the slightly blurry red numbers on her clock. "What do you want? Is it money, because I'll give you some if you promise to stop calling me at three in the-"

"Lizzie."

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Harry's been injured."

Lizzie felt herself become wide awake. "What!? What happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Liz. I really don't."

"Well, what do you want me to do then?"

"You can come to the ER if you want to."

Placing her hand on her forehead, she sighed in frustration. "Um, Pete? Have you already forgotten why I shouldn't come and see him?"

"Uh... You had an ugly break up and he's trying to kill us?"

"Bingo. Now- wait. I forgot to ask. How do you know that Harry's injured?"

"Well... it's a long story."

"That's okay. I like long stories." Just then, there was a beeping sound on the other end. "Pay phone?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing that if I want to find out more about this that I have to go to the hospital."

"Sorry."

Lizzie sighed. "Give me an hour."

"Alright. I will. Oh! Don't forget to tell MJ."

"Will do. See you soon."

"You, too."

Lizzie hung up her phone, frozen in place as she robotically changed into the cloths she had worn earlier that day. _What could have happened to Harry? _echoed inside of her head the whole time until she arrived at the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was wondering out of curiosity if any of you lovelies know of any celebrities or people you've seen that remind you of Lizzie. I started looking a couple of days ago, but nothing has spoken to me, yet. If you have, please send me a link. Make sure it's appropriate and fits Lizzie's description: long brown hair, blue eyes, maybe some freckles. Thank you!<strong>


	37. The Hospital

**Well, here it is. The next chapter of Of Webs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Lizzie and Mary Jane finally made it to the hospital, the brunette could feel her heart begin to beat faster. She <em>had <em>to find out what happened to Harry and she _needed _to know if he was okay. It took almost all of Lizzie's willpower not to break into a supernatural sprint as the duo made their way to their friend's floor's main desk.

"Um, excuse us. Do you know which room Harry Osborn is in?" Mary Jane asked the receptionist.

The woman who sat in front of the girls looked up from the file she was reading. "You mean the hit-and-run patient?"

Lizzie felt her face begin to pale. "Hi-hit-and-run?"

The woman raised one of her dark brown eyes brows. "No one told you?"

"No. No one did," said Mary Jane, squeezing her friend's hand in attempt to comfort her.

Sighing, as if she couldn't believe how ignorant people could be, gave them Harry's room number. "And make it quick."

When the roommates began walking towards Harry's room, Mary Jane whispered, "Well, wasn't she just lovely."

Lizzie felt herself smile, which soon fell off of her face. "MJ, I'm not sure if I should see him."

Mary Jane looked at Lizzie, confused. "Really? Why not?" Lizzie gave her red-headed friend an are-you-for-real-look. "Oh. Right. I forgot. But seriously, Liz. You can't avoid him forever. He's our friend.

_Just your friend, now._

"If anything else, just have a quick look from the door. Okay?"

Seeing that she couldn't argue any further, Lizzie sighed. "Fine. But just from the doorway."

Mary Jane nodded her head in approval before she went into Harry's room while Lizzie hung by the door, unseen. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she peeked into Harry's room. Lizzie could see Mary Jane and Peter standing by a very awake Harry's bed.

"Hi. I got here as fast as I could," said Mary Jane.

"I know that face," said Harry, smiling.

Lizzie felt tears form in her eyes from what she saw. It wasn't the new Harry that she saw. It was the real Harry. Laying right in front of her.

_Could it be possible?_

"Do either of you know where-" Lizzie felt her body freeze as his brown eyes met her blue eyes. Expecting Harry to yell at her to get away from him, she became caught off guard when he smiled even brighter. "Hey, beautiful."

Lizzie's eyes widened as she looked at Peter.

_Why is Peter near him?_

"Are you going to come in?"

Peter nodded his head, releasing Lizzie from her shock. "Um... yeah," said Lizzie as she slowly made her way in.

Harry, noticing how uneasy his friend looked, asked, "Is there something going on between us, Lizzie?"

"Ye-yes. There is. Don't you remember anything?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "No. Not a thing. I hit my head and can't remember a thing that's happened to me recently."

"Well, other than that, how are you doing?" asked Mary Jane.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember, I was fine. Somewhere."

"You're still fine."

Harry gave a small smile.

"We love you, Harry."

"It feels like... somehow, I've been gone for a real long time. And now I'm back home."

Lizzie felt something inside of her begin to grow again. Something she had lost what seemed like forever ago. She just couldn't place what it.

"It's good to have you back," said Peter.

Just then, a nurse came in and asked them politely to leave, Everyone seemed to agree except for Harry who looked like if they left him alone that he would forget everything else about himself. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Great," agreed Peter.

Harry smiled another cheek-to-cheek smile as Mary Jane chuckled. "Get some sleep."

"I'll see you, too. Right, Lizzie?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure. I'll try to see if I can."

"Great!" he exclaimed as if he were a five year-old child being told by his mother that he could have an ice cream cone if he picked up if toys.

When the three of them left their friend, Mary Jane stated, "I think he's gonna be fine."

"I think so," said Peter.

"And you guys seem great."

"Yeah."

As they neared the elevator, Lizzie said, "Her, MJ. You go on ahead. I'll catch up. I need to talk with Pete."

"Okay," said Mary Jane boarding the elevator. "Don't take too long."

Lizzie nodded her head as the doors closed. Once Mary Jane was gone, she pulled her sibling aside. "Alright, Peter. Tell me what _really _happened to Harry."

Peter looked down at his sister. "Well, he... he... to be honest with you, Liz, he tried to kill me."

Lizzie gasped. "What!?"

"I was riding home from Aunt May's when he attacked me. We fought for a while until we came to an alley. I was able to knock him off of his glider, but he hit his head on a pipe. That's why he can't remember what's happened to him recently."

"Oh. So that's- Whoa. Wait a sec. He was on a _glider_? Where the heck did he get one?"

"You do remember that his father was the Green Goblin, right?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Well, he's Goblin Jr."

Lizzie cussed under her breath when she realized what that meant.

The twins were silent for a moment. "Liz. Don't you realize it?"

"Realize what, Peter? That Harry's a homicidal goblin? Yeah. I realized that minutes ago."

Peter shook his head. "No. Not that."

"Than what?"

"He can't remember _anything _that's happened to him recently."

"So?"

"Lizzie. He doesn't remember Spider-man and Spider-woman killing his father."

"But we- Wait. You mean he's-"

"He's the old Harry. We've gotten the real Harry back!"

Hardly believing it, she tackled Peter in a hug, laughing like an idiot. Harry was right. He _was _hom; at least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>This has nothing to do with the story, but, I'm going to go see Warm Bodies on Sunday. I'm so excited! When I saw the trailer at the special showing of Breaking Dawn Part 2 I freaked out. A zombie romance movie? Sign me up! I also learned that it was based off of a book, so, being the book nerd that I am, bought a copy with some of my Christmas money. I stayed up until almost eleven last night because I was close to finishing it. And guess what? I FREAKING LOVED IT! I mean, once I got over the cannibalism (hey, I consider zombies cannibals) I found myself very entertained and entranced. You have no idea how many times I wanted to read it when I was in school or at musical rehearsal. It was that good. Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	38. Edward 'Eddie' Brock Jr

**Well, here it is. The next chapter! I'm almost done typing up all the chapters, too! I mean, don't get me wrong, there's a small part of me that will miss this story, but hey, that's life. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Lizzie decided to sleep in since so much had happened the day before. She would have slept in even longer if something didn't jolt her awake. Lizzie squealed in fright as she fell off of her bed in a tangle of bed sheets.<p>

"What hoe? Who goes there?" Lizzie called out to no one in particular.

A cracking, buzzing noise answered her: "_Calling all units. Calling all units. There's an out of control crane near Sixth and Fifty-fourth Avenue. Again, calling _all _units."_

Lizzie cursed under her breath. Why, again, did she give into Peter giving her a police radio for her? Oh, that's right, because she decided to be Spider-woman again. Looking up at the ceiling, Lizzie shook her fist dramatically, saying, "Curse you, peril danger. Why can't the universe just play nice and get along?"

Getting up, she closed the curtains, grumbling the whole way, before grabbing her uniform. Once she was changed, Spider-woman opened her curtains again and opened her window all the way up. Sighing, Spider-woman said, "Well, watch out world! Here I come."

She leapt out of her window, heading towards who-knows-what.

~O~F~W~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

Spider-woman soon discovered that this crane was more than just out of control, it was totally crazy. A man, who _was _the controller, was struggling to get out safely.

_Time to go to work._

Landing next to the man, the hero said, "Need help getting out, sir?"

The man shakily unbuckled himself and reached his hands out for her to grab him. Spider-woman pulled the man towards herself and jumped off of the building, shooting a web at a near by building to lower herself to the ground. When they reached the pavement safely, the man said, "Oh, thank you, Spider-woman."

"No problem."

As Spider-woman began to look around the area to see if something else had gone wrong, she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Hey! Spider-woman."

Spider-woman turned around, finding herself staring at a man with spiky blond hair and looked like he was around her age.

"Hey?" she said, unsure what to say back.

"I'm the new guy," he said like the hero would automatically know what he was talking about. Spider-woman, of course, had no clue what he meant.

"New guy for what?"

"For yours and Spider-man's pictures, which will still be for the _Daily Bugle_."

"No one takes my pictures, and Spider-man already has someone for that."

The 'new guy' seemed to laugh at the sky. "Oh, not you, too. I already explained myself to your spider pal. And you know what," he said, pointing a finger at her. "I think it's about time someone snapped some shots of you. Now, smile for the camera!"

As he placed his camera in front of his eye, Spider-woman placed her hand over the lens. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"Brock. Edward Brock Jr. ," Edward said, holding out his hand for her to shake. When she didn't take it, he smiled and brought his arm down to his side. "Okay. Don't shake my hand."

"Alright, Edward-"

"Eddie."

Spider-woman sighed. "_Eddie_. I don't want my picture taken and Spider-man has a photographer, so he won't be needing you."

"Parker is a bit of an amateur, if you ask me. He makes Spider-man appear chunky, and, if he did yours too, I bet he would get you all wrong. I mean, look at those curves. I mean... Oh! No man's camera could ever do them justice. Except me. Now, strike a pose!" Eddie brought his camera back up for another shot. Unfortunately for him, a spider web blocked his lens. "Hey! What the-"

"See ya," Spider-woman said, shooting a web string and swinging away from the disaster.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Spider-woman had just arrived home when she heard the front door open and close. A very upset Mary Jane began taking off her shoes.

"Is everything alright, MJ?" Spider-woman asked.

Mary Jane spun around, startled. "Oh, Lizzie you- Do you need to be somewhere?"

Spider-woman took off her mask, her long brown hair falling past her shoulders. "No. I just got back. Big Crane incident."

"You too, huh?"

"Let me guess. Peter was there, too?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"No. I left before I got the chance to find out. So, how do you know that he was there when I didn't?"

Mary Jane sighed before saying, "I went to Peter's apartment to talk about my musical review."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "You mean you got a critic review already? Let me see it."

Mary Jane shook her head. "You can't. I threw it away."

"What? Why?" asked Lizzie, confused.

"Because it was a negative review. It said that I was 'easy on the eyes' and that my 'small voice' barely made it past the front row."

"Oh, MJ. I'm so sorry," said Lizzie, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I know that I shouldn't worry about it, but that review looked like something my father would have written."

"It's alright. You have every right to. Just as long as you don't dwell on it forever."

Mary Jane gave the brunette a small, weak smile. "I'm so glad that you're near by when I need someone."

"I'll always be here for you, MJ. I'm one of your best friends."

"And I hope that you we'll stay that way."

"Of course we will. Through thick and thin. So, was my brother any help?"

Mary Jane shoo her head. "No. He wasn't."

Lizzie raised one of her dark eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he acted like he knew how I feel. How Spider-man gets attacked by the critics all the time. And then he gave me the high horse speech."

"Oh, no! Not good."

"Definitely not good. For him."

The two remained silent for a few moments until Lizzie spoke up again. "You know that Peter was just trying to help, even though he approached the problem the wrong way."

"I know," sighed Mary Jane.

"Plus, I think this whole fame thing is getting to his head. Just give him some time, but don't forget to work it out, too."

"Alright. I'll try. Thanks, Lizzie."

"No problem. You know what sounds good right now?"

"No. What?"

"A junk food and movie night. We should have one when you get home from the show tonight."

Mary Jane smiled. "That does sound pretty good."

"Great! See you then?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'm off to take a shower. I think I need one after all the hectic things that happened in the last eighteen hours."

"You and me both, Lizzie."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it? Hate it? I hope you liked it. If you hated it, I think I'll go crawl into my corner on gloom and cry :"( Ha-ha. JK :) Few more things before I go. One, I get to see Warm Bodies tomorrow! Woot woot! Two, Harry's 19th birthday was yesterday! I made him a card and tweeted a picture of it to him. I'm still waiting for him to re-tweet it. Ever so patiently. Oh well. As long as he saw it and it made him smile, then I'm good. I'll try to post the next couple of chapters before the end of tonight (if you're not in central time, sorry!). Until next time, see ya later :)<strong>


	39. Sugar Hangover Equels Epic Failure

**Me not talking means more story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is way too loud," moaned Lizzie as the marching band passed by her and Mary Jane.<p>

"You sound like an old lady," said Mary Jane.

"Well, I should. I feel like I'm going to barf. Plus, my sleep is all screwed up." Lizzie began rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"I don't know about you, but I definitely needed that can of whipped cream... and those _Sex and the City _reruns."

When Mary Jane had come home early from the show the previous day in tears, Lizzie could only guess one thing. She was let go from the show. So when Lizzie wasn't off fighting crime, the two roommates were pigging out on ice cream and watching reruns of their favorite shows on TV. And now, because of last night, Lizzie had to go to her brother/Spider-man's big celebration for saving Caption Stacy's daughter, Gwen Stacy, with a sugar hangover.

"Hey, beautiful!"

Lizzie almost jumped out of her skin. Turning around, she saw Peter taking pictures of them with his camera. Lizzie groaned as she held her palm against her forehead.

"One more."

"I'm going to throw up!" Lizzie dashed away to find a nearby trash can, holding a hand in front of her mouth while the other was on her stomach.

_Garbage. Garbage. Where is the garbage can when you need it?_

Eventually, Lizzie found one and ran straight towards it, instantly blowing up chucks of the previous nights feast into it.

"Stupid double fudge brownie batter. Why do you have to hate me right now?"

Another round came as something cool touched the back of her neck.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Peachy." Lizzie gagged again. "How do you think I am, Harry?"

"Not so amazing?"

"Bingo." Lizzie took a deep breath as she slowly stood back up. She opened her mouth to say something sickly sweet. Lizzie glanced at Harry's hand that wasn't holding her hair out of her face. "Is that cotton candy?"

"Yes-" Harry was interrupted by Lizzie jerking her head over the trash can and spewing loudly again.

Once she was done, Lizzie weakly said, "Hey, Hair?"

"Yeah, Lizzie?"

"Can you _please _get rid of that demonic pink fluff, please?"

"Oh! Of course."

When Lizzie was away from the silver can, Harry threw away his snack.

"Thank you, Harry," gasped Lizzie as she pulled her bangs out of her face.

"You're welcome. I'm going to buy you something to drink. Come with me."

She didn't protest as her friend led her towards a concessions stand. When they finally reached it, Harry bought two bottles of water, giving the first one to Lizzie who immediately opened it and began to swish the cold drink around her mouth, spitting the now dirty liquid on the grass before repeating the process again.

"Thanks for the water. I really needed it."

"Don't mention it. So, why were you throwing up?"

"This is really embarrassing, but I ate too much sweets last night."

"Really? Why?" Harry laughed.

"MJ and I had a rough couple of days and needed to relieve our stress."

"MJ doesn't look like she's sick."

"That's because she only ate half of her second tiny container of ice cream."

"And how much did you eat?"

"About twelve plus whatever was left in hers."

"No wonder you feel sick." Both of them laughed. Once they had stopped, Harry asked, "The other night, when you came to see me, you acted as if something bad happened between us, and you said yes."

"Yeah. I did."

"What was, or is it?"

Lizzie remained silent for a few moments before saying, "We had a very bad break up."

Harry's eyes widened. "We-we dated? For how long?"

"Almost two years. Well, technically a few months pass a year and a half."

They became silent.

"Why did we break up?"

"I'd rather not tell you right now. It's still too fresh for me to talk about it."

"Okay. Take your time." Harry glanced down at Lizzie's neck. "Who gave that to you? I noticed you wearing it when you came in to see me."

Lizzie placed her hand around the little music note charm. "You did. For my birthday."

Harry, after examining the gift he didn't remember giving, place his hand on his chin. "You know, maybe we could try this dating thing again."

"Um..."

"Or just a friendship date, you know, dinner and dessert."

"Sure. I'd like that a lot."

"Great! How about tomorrow night?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Sorry. I can't. I'm busy all day tomorrow."

"Oh. How about the day after tomorrow night?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

A family of four walked by them, the little boy was wearing a Spider-man costume and his older sister kept complaining to their mother that Jimmy wouldn't leave her alone.

"What's it like, not remembering anything that's happened to you recently?"

"A little weird, for sure. But, at the same time, nice. It's like all of my worries are gone and now I'm as free as a bird."

"That must feel nice. Having no stress. Having the ability to start all over with a clean slate. Don't get me wrong, that bump to the head must have sucked," said Lizzie.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that I don't remember that part either," said Harry, smiling.

Seeing Harry the way that he was before his father's death made Lizzie feel like she was in high school again. Happy, carefree, and powerless. The days where she could do anything and be anything that she wanted to be.

"I bet," she chuckled.

Suddenly, the apologize of the crowd became louder as the marching band began to play the _Spider-man _song while the hero of the hour came flying in, high-fiving hands as he swung towards the stage, hanging upside down while he lowered himself to Gwen Stacy, the woman he saved from falling to her death.

"Kiss him!" shouted someone from the crowd.

_A what a what?_

"Yeah! Kiss him!" agreed another.

If it was possible, Lizzie would have thought that the shouts and sequels for Spider-man to kiss Gwen was the Black Plague.

_He's not going to kiss her. He can't!_

What Lizzie saw next made her gasp. Spider-man was connected lip-to-lip with the blond woman.

_Shoot, Pete. Are you really_ that _stupid?_

"Hope Pete's getting a shot of this," said Harry.

"Believe me. He is," sighed Lizzie.

_Poor, MJ. I hope she didn't see what her idiot of a boyfriend just did._

Before Lizzie could leave to look for Mary Jane, screams of horror filled the air. Turning around, Lizzie saw what looked like a cloud of dust, which blew away from the event just as fast as it had come.

"What was that?" said Harry.

"I don't know, but something bad."

I better follow-

"Lizzie?" said Harry as she ran off in the direction of the garbage can.

By the time Harry reached her, Lizzie was through puking.

_Well, I guess this means that I'm not going after whatever that thing was._

It was settled. Spider-woman was taking a sick day off from fighting crime.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's not the best chapter, but, yay! That's about it.<strong>


	40. Sand And Hate

**Here it is! That's about it, for now.**

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth!" shouted Mike. "Come here, now."<p>

Lizzie sighed in frustration as she left the task she was doing behind.

"Yes, Mike?"

"I need you to ship these orders out," she the pot-bellied manager as he motioned towards the stack of order forms on the desk in front of him.

"I can't do that right now, Mike. I need to finish sorting through our new inventory."

"Well, these forms need to be done, ASAP."

"Then do them yourself," she snapped.

The store's phone began to ring.

"Answer that, will you," said Mike. "I've got things to do."

Lizzie had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something that could get her into trouble.

"Hello," said Lizzie once she picked up the old phone.

"Hello. Is Elizabeth Parker available?"

"This is she."

"Miss. Parker. This is Detective Neil Garrett from the 32nd Prescient. I'm calling on behalf of Caption Stacy. He would like you to come down to the station."

"What? Why?"

"We have some new information about your uncle's killer."

Lizzie felt her heart stop beating. "Do you want me to come in now?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the detective.

Lizzie rubbed her forehead. Of all the days that this could have happened, why did it have to happen now?

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Miss Parker."

"Good bye."

As soon as Lizzie hung up, she went to grab her things.

"Mike! Mike!"

"What!?"

"I have to go to the police station _right _now."

"Excuse me?"

"Believe me. I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Mike was silent. "Just clock out for the day. There's no need for you to come back if you'll only be here for less than half-an-hour."

Shocked by Mike's statement, Lizzie did what he said. "

Thank you, Mike."

"Just get me a bagel tomorrow and I'll let you off the hook."

_Of course you'd say something like that._

But as Lizzie left, she found herself smiling in amusement. Maybe Mike wasn't all that bad after all.

_No_, thought Lizzie. _He just doesn't want to get on the law's, or his ex father-in-law's bad side._

O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

"Originally, we thought that this man, Dennis Carradine, was your husband's killer," said Caption Stacy as he placed the mug shoot of the late murder onto his desk.

Lizzie felt a small pain in her heart as she recognized the criminal's face. This was the man who killed her uncle and the man who died when he tried to kill Peter the night their uncle died.

"He pulled a gun out on me. I had no choice but to defend myself," Peter had explained only a short month ago. The man fell out of the warehouse's window, dying on impact when he hit the ground below.

"We were wrong," admitted the Caption.

The Parker family looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"What?" said Aunt May.

"Turns out Mr. Carradine was only an accomplice."

"Accomplice? With who?" asked Lizzie.

"The actual killer is still at large."

"My gosh," Lizzie breathed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"This is the man who killed your husband." Another mug shot of a tall, burly man was placed on top of Dennis'.

Peter took the picture as he got up from his seat.

"His name is Flint Marko. He's a small-time crook who's been in and out of prison."

"You got this wrong," said Peter.

"Two days ago he escaped."

"Escaped?" said Lizzie. "How can you escape a heavily guarded prison?"

"I'm not sure, Miss. Parker. But, evidently, he confessed his guilt to a cellmate and we have a couple of witnesses who will corroborate the story."

Lizzie sat in silence, unable to believe any of what the Captain was telling them.

"Would you put that photos away, please," begged Aunt May.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker. I know this isn't easy, but, please, be patiencent with us. We're doing our job. We _will _catch him," promised Captain Stacy.

"No, you're not doing your job," accused Peter.

"Peter," said Lizzie.

"Lizzie and I watched our uncle die, and we chased down the wrong man. Now you're telling me you had suspicions for two years? Witnesses? Why weren't we told about this?"

"Peter, stop."

"No, Lizzie. Don't you dare tell me to stop when you should be as mad as I am. That man killed our uncle, and he's still out there!" shouted Peter, throwing Flint's photo back onto the desk and storming out of the room.

"Thank you, for calling us in, Captain Stacy. Call us if something new happens, please," said Lizzie before following her brother. "Peter! Peter, wait!" Can you just-"

"How could you sit that knowing what we know now?" accused Peter.

"Because there's nothing we can do right now, Pete. Flint is out there somewhere. He'll get caught soon."

"That's not good enough."

"What do you mean it's not good enough?"

"Do you know who we are? Do you?"

"Yes. I'm Elizabeth Parker and you're Peter Parker."

Peter's face became angrier. "No. We're Spider-man and Spider-woman. We can find him and stop him from killing anyone else."

"Yeah, Pete, we can. But we have no clue where he is or where to find him."

"I do."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Really? How?"

"He's the Sandman, Liz. The thing that we saw at my event yesterday."

Lizzie's eyes widened.

_Sand._

"What are you going to do to him when you find him?"

"I want to kill him. I want him dead," said Peter, his voice full of hate.

_Hate._

The brunette began to shake her head. "No. No, you can't kill him, Pete. You can't."

"Why not?" her twin spat.

"Because this is not you talking. This is revenge and hate speaking for you. Peter, I'm begging you. I already watched on man I love and care about become consumed in revenge. Please, don't make me watch the same thing happen to you. I can't lose you, too."

"You won't, and it's not your choice. It's _mine_. Even if I have to deal with it by myself."

As Lizzie watched her brother leave her, she felt something begin to cut at her freshly mending heart. Despair. Helplessness. Or maybe it was both. A loud boom made Lizzie snap out of her state of shock.

"Sorry," said an officer as he straightened up the heavy stack of papers on his desk.

_What would Mary Jane do? MJ!_

Lizzie took her phone out of her purse and dialed her apartment's phone number. If Peter wouldn't listen to her, maybe he'd listen to someone else.

"Hello?" said Mary Jane.

"Hey, MJ. It's Lizzie. I'm worried about Peter... Can you please go to his apartment to talk to him?"

The other end of the line remained silent for a moment.

"Sure. I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Mary Jane."

"He's my boyfriend, Lizzie, and you're my friend. I'll always be here when you need me."

"Thanks, MJ."

"You're welcome."

Lizzie hung up

* * *

><p><strong>Off topic of this story, but, happy Ground Hogs Day! It's also my grandfather's birthday, my aunt and uncle's engagement anniversary, and I think the anniversary of the day my father adopted my sister. Well, half-sister, but she's my full-blooded sister as far as I'm concerned.<strong>


	41. Dinner Date

**Okay, my lovelies. Lost chapter for tonight. I need to get to bed because I have church tomorrow. Plus a few other exciting things. FOOTBALL! Sorry, I like watching the Super Bowl for the ads. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lizzie couldn't believe what was happening. She just couldn't. Everything was going wrong during the last few days. First: Harry tried to kill Peter and at some point during this hit his head so hard that he basically forgot what happened between them.<p>

Second: Mary Jane got laid off and Peter wasn't being a good boyfriend to her. Third, not only was Peter set on finding and doing something bad to Flint Marco, but all of his fame was getting to his head, treating MJ like he knew how she felt about the critics attacking her.

And now this.

Peter had come to her apartment the day after their argument.

"Hey, Peter. Come on in," greeted Lizzie.

"He's dead."

"Hmm?"

"He's dead."

"Who's dead, Pete?" asked Lizzie, confused.

"Flint Marco. I killed him last night."

Lizzie gasped. Peter killed Flint Marco, and not just Flint. He had killed someone's father. Someone's husband. Someone's son. Someone's uncle.

"Lizzie..."

"Get. Out."

"Lizzie, just let me explain-"

"Explain what, Peter? Explain how you just killed a man? Explain how you betrayed me and broke my heart?"

"Why do you care about him when you know what he did to us? What he did to Uncle Ben?"

"It wasn't easy, but I forgave him," she said, not missing a beat.

"How? How could you forgive him?" Peter asked, shocked at how foolish his sister was.

"Because, I've done horrible things, too. Those I hurt forgave me... and so did God." The twins remained silent. "Please, Peter. Get out of my apartment."

Peter opened his mouth to say something but closed it, nodding his head before turning to leave. "I'm sorry, Lizzie, for betraying your trust in me."

Slowly, Lizzie closed the door, crying once she heard it snap shut. Things really were beginning to become crappy.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

Lizzie felt the same child like awe she always felt as she stared at Harry's building.

_At least some things never change._

"Hey, Mark," said Lizzie as she approached the front doors.

Mark looked at Lizzie, shock written across his face. "Miss. Parker? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spend some time with Harry."

"Some time with Mr. Osborn? Well all be!" Mark slapped his kneecap, making Lizzie smile. "So, everything's fine again with the two of you?"

"Yeah. I hope so. But we're still friends. Not dating," Lizzie quickly said when she saw the familiar spark in his eyes that he had when the she and Harry were still in school.

"Oh. Well, then, have a good time, Miss. Parker," said Mark, opening the door.

"Thank you."

As Lizzie made her way to the elevators she said hello to Dawn. The middle-aged woman second glanced her.

"Miss-Miss. Parker!"

"It's good to see you, too, Dawn," said Lizzie as the doors slid closed.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~

When the elevator doors slid open, Lizzie was greeted by a smiling Harry.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," said Lizzie.

The two of them remained silent.

"You hungry?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Harry laughed. "Come on."

Lizzie followed Harry into the kitchen where vegetables of all sorts laid across the center island.

"Omelets?" asked Lizzie.

Harry looked down at his friend. "I- I hope you don't mind eating breakfast for dinner. We could make something else if you want."

"No. It's fine. I was craving them anyway. So, what so you want me to do?"

"You can chop some parsley if you don't mind," said Harry motioning towards the chopping board.

"Not at all, said Lizzie picking up the chopping knife that was laid out. "Let's get cooking!"

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm. Deciding that some music would make the night even more fun, he decided to turn on the radio. When he turned on the stereo, he heard a squeal of delight.

"Turn up the volume! I love this song!"

Harry chuckled, turning _The Twist _up a few notches.

"You like peppers, right?"

"Yes. the more the merrier!" said Lizzie as she moved to the beat of the song.

Unable to contain it anymore, Lizzie left her post and began to dance like a maniac. Noticing Harry watching her, Lizzie reached her hands out and grabbed him.

"No. Please," he protested weakly as she brought him away from the stove to dance.

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle as Harry danced just as bad as she was.

"What? Jealous of my moves?"

"Barely."

Grinning mischievously, Harry grabbed her hand and spun her around. Unfortunately, her foot didn't twist all the way around, causing her to fall towards the ground. Harry tried to catch her but ended up falling himself, both of them landing on the floor. They began to laugh.

"How about now?"

"Totally." Lizzie sniffed the air, her eyes widening as she recognized the smell. "The butter!"

Harry leapt off of the floor and raced to the stove, dumping the almost burnt yellow-brown liquid into a bowl.

"I think we'll need to use another round of butter," said Lizzie as Harry helped her back on to her feet.

Once the new batch of butter was melted just enough, Harry and Lizzie began adding the rest of their meal. When it was time to flip their dinner, Harry said, "Check this out." Stepping away from the stove top, Harry air flipped the omelet. It would have been perfect, if it didn't miss half of the pan.

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh, clapping her hands like an entertaining seal at a zoo show.

"Well, it was suppose to work," said Harry joining his friend.

"It's-It's fine. We'll-we'll just ea-eat what ma-made it into the-the pan." Taking a deep breath, Lizzie said, "I'll clean your mess up. You finish making the omelet."

As Lizzie mopped up the run-away egg with a paper towel, Harry kept his eyes on the remains of their food, sneaking quick glances at the unaware woman on the tile floor.

"There. All done."

"So is the omelet."

"Good. I'm starving."

After she threw away the messy paper towels, Lizzie grabbed a plate and two forks, bringing it over to the cook who gently slid their dinner onto the dish.

"Good job."

"Thanks. Shall we sit down?" said Harry after turning off the heat.

"Let's."

Lizzie took the green plate into the dinning room while Harry grabbed two glasses.

"Orange juice?"

"I didn't think that you'd want alcohol."

"Good call." Taking her cup of OJ, Lizzie raised it up into the air. "To friendship."

"To friendship," agreed Harry, clinking their cups together. "I'm sorry that this isn't much."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Hair. Are you kidding me? This is the best meal that I've had in ages. To me, this is better than take out food from my favorite Chinese restaurant or a fancy restaurant." Lizzie took a bite of their meal. "Mmm. See? Delicious."

Harry took a bite as well. "You're right. It is delicious."

When they were done eating, Harry asked, "Do you still play piano, Lizzie?"

"Yeah. I do. I'm learning how to play it professionally at college."

"How's that going for you? College, I mean."

"College is good, actually. It's a little hard to juggle with my job, but I'm managing it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What do you want to ask?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "Will you teach me how to play a song? On the piano?"

Lizzie smiled. "Of course I will. All you need to do is point me towards a piano."

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's right this way."

Leaving their dishes on the oak table, Harry led Lizzie into a room which housed a gorgeous black grand piano.

"It's so lovely!"

"Yeah. I know. It use to belong to my mother. She didn't take much with her. But you already know that."

"Yes."

When they approached the instrument, Harry pulled out the stool.

"Thanks. Now, what song would you like me to teach you?"

"Whichever you think is the best," said Harry, sitting next to her.

"Alright. How about Canon in D?"

"Sound like fun!"

"It is," she giggled. "Now, watch my fingers. I'll start slow." Lizzie began to slowly move her fingers across the keys until she hit the end of the fourth measure. "Now, you try."

Harry obeyed, copying what Lizzie had done for the first position. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Harry began to play everything right until he hit the sixth note. Stopping him before he hit the seventh note, Lizzie shook her head.

"I'm that bad, huh?"

"No. You're doing pretty good for someone new. You just messed up on the sixth note. Here," said Lizzie, placing her small, elegant hands on top of his, guiding him through the first few notes.

Harry began to play the notes with more speed and confidence until he reached the end of the first measure.

"There. You see. You're not that bad," said Lizzie, smiling.

Harry turned his palm upward, entwining her fingers around Lizzie's hand that still rested on his. "We make a great team."

Looking into his brown eyes, Lizzie felt her heart stop. A spark seemed to pass between them, eyes locked. Harry began to lean into Lizzie, his breath inches away from her face.

"You are _so _beautiful."

Lizzie felt her pulse begin to rise. "Harry," she breathed.

Before she could even blink, their lips met. The instant this occurred, Lizzie lost all of her senses, all reason. Time no longer existed.

_Do I have a name? If I do, I don't remember it._

The woman could feel the gentle touch of warm skin rest against the side of her cheek. She presses herself closer towards the man who allowed her this pleasure, something she missed so much that it hurt. But there was something that tugged on the woman's heart. _Guilt_.

Lizzie gasped, pulling herself away from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I shouldn't have done that without your permission."

_He thinks that it's his fault_.

Tears began to cloud her vision. "I'm sorry, Hair, but I can't do this. I can't." Lizzie got up and began to make her way to the elevator.

"Lizzie, wait! Please, forgive me," called Harry as she grabbed her things.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry," whispered Lizzie as the elevator's doors closed. Only then did she allow her tears to fall.

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Harry watched as the doors closed on Lizzie. She left him. Left him after he kissed her. And it was all his fault. Frustrated with himself, Harry went into his study.

_Gosh. I'm such an idiot. She even told me we had a bad break up and now I blew any chances of remaining her friend._

Grabbing his crystal bottle of brandy, Harry began to drink straight out of it.

_Now I know why people become alcoholics._

"You've taken your eye off the ball," said a familiar voice.

Harry looked up at the painting of his father. As soon as his eyes met his father's oiled ones, flashes of forgotten memories flashed through his mind. Turning around to face the full length mirror, Harry saw only himself.

"Harry."

_What?_

Reaching his hand out, Harry began to slowly move towards the mirror until he touched it. As soon as he did this, _everything _came back to him in a rush.

_'What have you done?!'_

_'Peter.'_

_'Lizzie.'_

_Impossible._

_No._

_'Avenge me!'_

_'No!'_

_Pain._

_'My father, he died, right?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Just wish I could remember more about him.'_

_'Well, he loved you. That's the main thing.'_

_'I swear on my father's grave, the Spiders will pay.'_

_'I love you, Harry. Forever and always. I promise.'_

_Lies!_

_No. No. This can't be happening. It can't, _thought Harry, hiding his face from the world with his hands.

"Harry."

Harry looked back into the mirror, only this time instead of his own reflection, he saw someone else.

"Remember me?"

"Yes, Father. I remember."

"I was right about Lizzie. About Peter. About everything. You _know _what you must do. Make them suffer. Make them wish they were dead. First, we attack their hearts."

_Yes. I will attack their hearts. And I will break them to their very core and beyond._

* * *

><p><strong>OH! The story has just gotten interesting. Too much angst? Well, you ain't seen nothing yet, my dear children :) Well, until next time, see ya later :)<strong>


	42. Alone

**So, three more chapter and then I'm done with my fanfiction story ever. Well, other than my two one-shots.**

* * *

><p>Lizzie decided to walk back to her place. She needed time to think. To cry. By the time she reached her apartment, Lizzie's eyes were so red and puffy she was surprised that no one had stared at her or even stopped her to make sure she was okay. But, then again, she was so busy shedding tears that she probably didn't notice them.<p>

It felt so nice for Lizzie to be home, to smell the familiar scents and see her favorite furniture. Lizzie was caught off guard when she saw Mary Jane sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall.

"MJ? Are you alright?"

The red-dead slowly looked up at the brunette. "Yes. I'm fine. Are you?"

"Dandier then rainbows and unicorns. How did your job interview go?"

"Good. I got the job."

"Sweet. I don't mean to be a sourpuss, but I really need to get to bed. Goodnight, MJ."

"Goodnight, Lizzie, sweet dreams."

_I hope so_, thought Lizzie as she made her way towards her very dearly missed bedroom.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~

The next day, Lizzie woke from a dreamless sleep when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie, it's Harry."

"Oh, hi, Harry. Look about last night-"

"Could you come and meet me at central park in an hour? By the bridge? I need to tell you something," interrupted Harry.

"Okay. I'll see you-"

Harry hung up before she could finish her sentence.

_Strange_.

She quickly got out of bed and began to dress for her meeting with Harry.

~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

When she arrived at the park, she went straight for their meeting spot. Harry was right where he said he'd be.

"Hey. How are you?" asked Lizzie coming up to her friend.

"Fine," said Harry staring at the water, not looking at her.

"That's good. What did you want to tell me, Hair?"

"Oh, yes. That. I need to tell you that we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Lizzie felt her eyes widen in shock. "What-what do you mean we shouldn't see each other anymore? Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be friends anymore."

"Why? Why!?" Lizzie almost shrieked.

Harry turned his brown eyes towards her hurt face. "Because I feel like it's time we move on and I don't like you anymore."

They remained silent until Lizzie shook her head. "No. No. We can't move on. Look, Harry, if this is about last night, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. It's just with our break up, I felt so guilty kissing you. That's why I left early. Look, if you thinking that it was your fault, it's not. Just, please, Harry, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you."

_I just can't. Not again._

Lizzie remained silent, hoping that he'd change his mind. But he didn't. Instead, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lizzie, but I can't accept your apology because I know that it wasn't my fault. It _was _yours and because of that, I need to say goodbye."

Before she could say anything else, Harry left, leaving a teary eyed woman behind him. Hurt, Lizzie turned and turned and began to make her way home. She had lost her best friend for the second time and now she'd never get him back.

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~

Lizzie tried calling Peter for two days now, but he never answered or responded to the messages she left Ursula, a neighbor of Peter. And to make matters worse, Mary Jane hardly ever spoke to her. Of course, Lizzie tried telling herself that the reason Peter wouldn't answer was because of Mary Jane telling him that things were over between them and the phony _Daily Bugle _that said Spider-man was caught stealing money from a bank. The next day, a retraction was printed, apologizing for the misunderstanding and informing them that the photographer who made the photo, Eddie Brock, was immediately fired after he was caught.

The reasons that Lizzie came up with for Mary Jane's absence was that she was taking her break up hard, too, and that she was busy with her new job at a jazz club.

Even though she knew the things she made up with were partially true, she couldn't;t help but hope that she wasn't alone in the world. But even that small shred of hope didn't make her feel any less lonely.

The notes that sat before Lizzie made no sense to her.

~O~F~

_Okay. Come on, Lizzie. This isn't as hard as you're making it. Toddlers can play this._

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie resumed playing. Every sound her piano made sounded perfect until she reached the middle of the piece. The slightly yellowed keys began to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller. Her fingers were simply too big. Fumbling over herself, Lizzie growled in frustration, slamming her hands onto the keys.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mary Jane.

"Peachy," said Lizzie, sarcastically.

Lizzie could heat the tapping of her roommate's shoes as she made her way into the living room. "Are you okay, Liz?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Who? Me? Oh, yeah. Everything is _so _fine with me."

"I'm being serious, Lizzie."

"Sirius Black?"

"Lizzie."

"Fine. Then tell me this, MJ. Why have you been keeping your distance from me?"

"What?

Lizzie turned on her friend, angrily. "Don't you dare play that card. You know perfectly well what I mean. For the past two and a half days, you haven't been around and if I was able to see you, you would hardly look at me. And if that's not enough, Peter's been not only ignoring my calls, he's also been acting like a complete jerk. And Harry... he doesn't even want to see or speak to me ever again. Don't you have any idea how this makes me feel? How I don't have anyone to talk?"

Mary Jane remained quiet, ashamed of how she had treated her friend. She was no better than Peter of Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie. I shouldn't have done what I did to you, even with what's been happening to me lately. Will you forgive me?"

Lizzie wanted to scream no, just to get rid of whatever else was left inside of her. But she knew that it would push Mary Jane away from her again. Sighing, Lizzie said, "Yes, MJ. I forgive you."

"Thank you. You know what, let's drop everything we have and go out tonight. We haven't had a girls night in quit a while."

Feeling all the tension leave the room, Lizzie smiled. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

"Great! I have to go to the club first, and then we can it the city."

"You know what, MJ, how about we stay there until the end of your shift and then go out to a movie or go get a coffee?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then. To _The Jazz Room _it is."

If magic was real, Lizzie knew that this moment would have made her believe. It felt like the world was starting to mend itself again.

The two friends began to talk again as if the last two days had never happened. Once they made it outside, Mary Jane hailed a taxi. When they were situated, the driver turned around in his seat.

"So... where to?"

Lizzie recognized her face.

_Eddie._

Before either of the girls could say anything, a black hand covered Mary Jane's mouth.

"MJ!"

The brunette hit Eddie's arm harder than she ever had in her whole life. Eddie screeched in pain.

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

The last thing that Lizzie saw was a clawed fist punching her face so hard it made her unconscious.

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

When Lizzie finally came to, she noticed that something felt off. Opening her eyes, she saw Mary Jane looking at her with panic written on her face.

"Lizzie! Thank goodness you're awake."

"MJ? What's going on? Where are we?" asked Lizzie, groggily. "Ow. My head."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we were kidnapped by something and put us in the air."

"What?" she said in disbelief as she sat up.

Looking out the nearest window, she realized that Mary Jane was right.

"Crap."

Their taxi was eighty stories in the air and the only thing that was keeping them from falling to their deaths was a giant, black web.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we come action! And the saddest chapters you will ever read! I know that the HarryxLizzie scene wasn't the best, but hey, I thought it would be a good tear jerker. <strong>


	43. The First Battle

**Okay, two more chapters and then it's fin. If you guys are die-hard fans (I know there's at least a few of you. You know who you are) I think you'll hate me for doing what I'm about to do. Before we get this thing started, I just got back from Warm Bodies. It was so amazing! I mean, it wasn't exactly like the book. They put some things out-of-order, got rid of a few things, and added some things. They did stick to some detail, though. Like Julie's hair and eye color. Oh my gosh. Perry's eyes were a beautiful brown and R's eyes (after they find the cure) was so breathtakingly beautiful. Those blue eyes made me want to cry... and marry him. No, I don't have a crush on either actor, but I sure as heck wouldn't mind it if they dated me. Okay, so let's get started. Oh, btw, don't kill me, please!**

* * *

><p>"You can get us out of here, right?" asked Mary Jane, eagerly.<p>

"I'm-I'm not sure. Probably not with all of those people below. They might have cameras." Lizzie couldn't risk reveling her secret identity. "But I can get us out of this cab."

Checking to make sure that there was something nearby to grab onto, Lizzie opened the door. Slowly but surely, Lizzie stepped out of the car, placing the tips of her toes on the edge of the vehicle's floor.

"I'll go first, and then you can-"

Lizzie felt something grab her neck while Mary Jane screamed.

"Look who decided to wake up," said the creature that was holding her neck. "Now, you weren't trying to escape, were you?"

"Let me go," choked out Lizzie.

"Now, why would I do that? I mean, the star of the show hasn't even appeared yet. Besides, I need to make sure that you won't try another stunt like this again. I can't let you ruin this for me."

In a blink of an eye, the creature tossed her against the giant web, shooting web wads at her wrists and ankles.

"Hey! Let me out of this! Let me go!" shouted Lizzie as her captor disappeared from sight.

_Well, if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself._

Trying to tug her hands away from her chains, she found it impossible.

_No._

"What is this? These are stronger than _my _webs."

A loud creak echoed throughout the air as the taxi fell from its binding.

"MJ!" screamed Lizzie.

She felt her heart almost stop when the car was caught by another piece of the foreign web.

_Thank goodness._

Cheers and shouts of relief echoed throughout the gathered crowd as they chorused Spider-man's name over and over again.

_Spider-man? Spider-man!_

Lizzie felt a small renewal of hope as she watched Spider-man land on the hood of the cab below. Sooner than he appeared, the creature attacked Spider-man, shattering the roof of the taxi. She watched in horror as the monster grabbed Mary Jane by her throat. But that was the least of her worries. Spider-man was knocked down from the only stable surface.

"Peter!"

Lizzie began to tug even harder at her bindings until they finally, by some miracle, came undone.

_Yes!_

Gripping the sticky webbing with her hands she brought herself around to face the black material and began to quickly make her way down to the yellow vehicle. Bunching her muscles, Lizzie jumped and landed next to Mary Jane.

"Lizzie," said Mary Jane.

A loud creak made itself known as a truck began to fall towards them.

"Lizzie!" she screamed.

Wrapping her arms around the red-head and leapt from the car, grabbing onto a web, missing the nasty death by an inch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I've been better." Lizzie glanced at the near by building, which was just inches from the black net. "We need to get to that building so I can help Peter."

Mary Jane shook her head. "You'll never get there with me."

"Yes, I can."

"Not if you don't want to get caught by that thing. Lizzie, leave me. You need to help Peter. Go!"

The ground rumbled as the Sand-man appeared from the gravel, roaring in anger. "Go!"

Reluctantly nodding her head, Lizzie left her friend to fend for herself. Once she was inside of the building, Lizzie tore off her street cloths, reveling her Spider-woman outfit.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Slipping on her mask, Spider-woman walked to the edge of the building. Looking down, she saw something that made her gasp. Spider-man was being beaten to a pulp, his hand was reaching towards the sky. Following the invisible line, she saw Mary Jane hanging on to the web, a truck was starting to slowly come undone from the web. If it fell, it would hit Mary Jane and then she'd be dead.

_Oh my gosh!_

Just as Spider-woman prepared herself to save them, half of the Sand-man's face exploded. A hovering green figure came out of the sky and hovered next to Spider-man. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that the Green Goblin was by her brother's side.

_Green Goblin... Goblin Jr.! Harry!_

Harry helped Spider-man get back on his feet. Expecting them to fight, Spider-woman leapt from her perch, landing next to her twin.

"Stay away from my brother!" she hissed, punching Harry in the nose.

"Ow!"

"Liz!"

Spider-woman rolled her eyes. "Don't you 'Liz' me. You two were going to fight!"

"No we weren't," said Spider-man.

"How do I know that?"

"Because, I've realized how stupid I've been."

Spider-woman looked at Harry, gasping at what she saw. The right side of Harry's face was damaged. Burned and scared. His right eye white, indicating that he was now blind on that half of his face.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed. "Hair..."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Um, guys. Kind of in the middle of saving MJ," interrupted Spider-man.

Tearing her eyes away from Harry, she answered, "Saving MJ. Right."

A loud screech came from behind the trio.

"I may need a some help over here," said Spider-man as he faced the creature.

"I'm a little busy right now," said Harry as he got out his arm blades, facing the Sand-man. "Pete, give me your hand. Liz, duck," he said so fast Spider-woman was surprised she caught anything he said.

As Spider-woman did as Harry said, Spider-man grabbed onto Harry's hand, spinning him in a circle that allowed Spider-man to hit the side of the Sand-man's face and then the creature, sending the two of them into the building.

"Hair, I need you to help Peter get MJ."

"I'm not leaving you to fight this sand gone alone."

"Now!" she demanded, leaping at the Sand-man.

As soon as she was on him, the monster roared, frustrated by the small spec that clung onto him like a parasite. He began to search and shake his body, trying to get rid of the pest. Which is exactly what she wanted him to do.

_Good. I hope this will keep him distracted long enough for the guys to get MJ._

Spider-woman breathed a sigh of relief when she caught a glimpse of Spider-man bring Mary Jane to safety. However, she was pissed off when she saw a spot of green hover close by.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"Helping you." The Sand-man swung at him, almost knocking him off of his glider.

"Some help you are!"

Ignoring her, Harry yelled, "Hey, Pete! Am I interrupting?"

Spider-man leapt at the beast, only to be pushed back into the building a few stories up.

"Peter!"

Spider-woman began to dig into the Sand-man, attempting to make him smaller. Suddenly, the Sand-man began to shake, due to some rockets that Harry had sent to hit him.

"Lizzie! Come to me!" shouted Harry as he hovered above her.

Shooting a web, Spider-woman pulled herself towards her friend's glider. He caught her as she landed on the glider crookedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. You?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Good."

Spider-woman didn't even think about it before she leaned into him for a hug, digging her face into his chest as deep as she could.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Shocked at first by Spider-woman's gesture, smiled after a moment and wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead on top of her head.

"Yeah. Me, too. Hold still for a second."

He slowly pulled her mask off of her head, her long brown hair falling down past her shoulders. Her eyes widened in disbelief. What was he doing?

Harry smiled crookedly at her stunned look. "I thought it would be nice to cool down your face."

_That makes absolutely no sense._

She smiled anyway and thanked him. Before they could say anything else, Lizzie felt her Spidy Senses tingle. Her eye's widened again, this time in fear when she saw her brother trapped, the creature beating him up.

"Peter!"

Acting immediately, Harry threw two of his boomerang balls at the creature, flying his glider towards them. As they neared the villain, Harry brought out his glider's blades. At the last second, the creature jumped into the air, shooting one of his webs at Harry's weapon, sending Lizzie off of the side of it while Harry hit a beam, knocking down some pipes as he fell to the ground, and echo of irritating thuds following him.

Lizzie, having landed on her butt, looked up at the creature who was leaping towards Spider-man with the dangerous weapon.

_No!_

She ran towards her brother. Just before the sharp objects stabbed the blue and red hero, Lizzie stood in front of him. The sound of pierced flesh was heard throughout the room. A look of horror was on Spider-man's face as he looked at his sister's abdomen area. Following his gaze, Lizzie noticed the tips of two bloody blades sticking out of her stomach.

"Sorry, Pete."

Lizzie grunted in pain as she felt herself being lifted from the ground and tossed aside by the creature.

"Lizzie!" screamed her boys as her body fell down an elevator shaft.

She hit the ground with a thump.

_Is this the end? Is this what it feels like to die?_

Darkness began to overtook her senses.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! If you do, you won't get any cookies and I won't be able to finish this story. Of course, some of you don't care. What I'm going to say next will definitely get me killed, but, I'm going to leave for a while, eat some dinner, do a couple other things that I need to do, and then I can type, edit, and finally upload the next chapter. Plus, I want to see how mad you are with me. Feel free to leave a review. <strong>**BYE! *dashes away before she gets stabbed by flying bricks, knifes, flying cats, carrots, and what ever else is heading towards her*.**


	44. The Final Battle

**Yeah, I left you at a moment that made you hate me. Sorry! I wouldn't be doing my job if I made everything all rainbows and butterflies, now would I? Not that I have a problem with all that stuff. So, here it is, the very much anticipated chapter Of of Webs and Reality! **

**Disclaimer: Me not own Spider-man. Be rich, I'd be, if I did.**

* * *

><p>A hand slid underneath Lizzie's head, waking her up.<p>

_I guess I'm not dead, yet._

"Lizzie."

"MJ..." she said, weakly.

Something cool pressed against her stomach.

"Oh my gosh," breathed Mary Jane, shakily. "I need to get help."

Fear came over Lizzie at the thought of being left alone.

"No. Don't leave me. Please."

Mary Jane gazed down at her friend.

"I don't want to alone."

After a moment, Mary Jane reluctantly agreed. She sat down by the brunette's side, taking her hand in hers.

"How-how are the boys? Did we win?"

Mary Jane shook her head. "I don't know."

The red-head looked away from Lizzie. Another hand grabbed her other hand, tightly.

"Lizzie."

"Harry. Are you hurt?"

"How can you ask me-"

"Are. You. Hurt?"

"No. I'm not."

"Did we win?"

"Why does it matter? You're injured."

"Did we win?" repeated Lizzie.

Harry sighed. "Yes. We did."

"Then I don't regret what I did. At least when I'm dead-"

"Don't say that. Don't you _dare _say that. We'll get you through this."

Someone else joined the group.

"Hey, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled. "Hi, Peter."

Lizzie began looking at her friends' faces, desperately trying to memorize what they looked like so she could be strong.

"At least you're all here... and safe. Now dyeing won't be-"

"You're not going to die, Lizzie. You're not going to do this to us," said Harry, squeezing harder on her hand.

"I'm the oldest. I'm suppose to die before you," said Peter on the verge of tears.

Lizzie took her hand out of Mary Jane's grip and grabbed one of Peter's hand. "It's not your fault, Pete. I made the decision to jump in front of you, and because I did, you stopped that creature. New York is safe again. A true hero sacrifices themselves for others. Thought that was a good time to do so."

"You've already done that and so much more, Liz."

Lizzie grinned, feeling herself grow weaker. Harry's hold became so tight, Lizzie thought he broke her knuckles.

"No. You're not going to die on me. You can't. You promised me. Forever and always, remember? I love you."

Smiling, Lizzie brought his hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on it.

"I love you, too. All of you."

And then, everything became black.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~

_A blinding white light surrounded Lizzie._

Is this heaven?

_Squinting her eyes, she saw a figure approaching her. She gasped when she recognized the man who stood in front of her._

_"Uncle Ben."_

_Uncle Ben smiled at his niece. "Hello, Lizzie."_

_Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her dearly missed uncle._

_"I've missed you so much."_

_"And I you."_

_"Are you here to bring me to the other side?"_

_The old man shook his head. "No. I'm not."_

_Lizzie looked at Uncle Ben, confused._

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"To tell you how proud of you I am."_

_Lizzie felt her lips twitch into a small smile._

_"I'll always be proud of you, Elizabeth."_

_Uncle Ben squeezed her shoulders before turning and walking away._

_"Wait!" cried out Lizzie. "Where are you going?"_

_Uncle Ben turned to look at Lizzie. "I'm not going anywhere. It's you who's leaving me."_

_Lizzie shook her head. "No. I'm not. You're the one walking away... Where am I going, anyway?"_

_The elderly man grinned. "Home. If I'm not mistaken, you've got a promise to keep."_

Harry.

_The brunette smiled, happy and yet sad at the same time._

_"I love you, Uncle Ben."_

_"I love you, too, Lizzie."_

_And then he, and the white light, disappeared._

~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~

Something was beeping near her ear as she slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything was blurry. But as the seconds passed, things came into focus.

_Where am I?_

Lizzie wondered as she looked around her setting. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was in a hospital room.

A monitor beeped while the fluid in an IV bag sluggishly dripped into Lizzie's body. She felt her body shudder as she thought about the needle that was most likely in her wrist. She lifted a hand in front of her clammy face, pale face.

_I'm alive._

Lizzie placed her fingers on top of her neck's pulse.

One.

_Thump._

Two.

_Thump. _

Three.

_Thump. _

Four.

_Thump._

Five.

_Thump._

A light laugh escaped her chapped lips.

_I'm alive!_

Turning her head, Lizzie noticed someone sitting by her bed, their hand resting next to her arm.

_Harry._

Smiling, Lizzie began to play with his hair while her other hand laced through his. Waking with a start, Harry lifted his head, finding a now awake Lizzie.

"Hey. How are you?" asked Lizzie, smiling.

Harry returned her smile. "You made it."

"Of course I did. I'm Spider-woman."

The two friends remained silent.

"How long have you been here, Hair?"

"Since they allowed me to see you."

"And when was that?"

"Four days ago."

Lizzie felt shocked. "You mean, you've stayed by my side all this time?"

"Of course. Forever and always, remember?"

She felt herself smile as tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Yes. I remember, but do you _really _mean it?"

"With all my being. How about you?"

"With all my heart."

The young man smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "That's all I needed to hear."

~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

Three months had passed since the Venom, the creature that nearly killed Lizzie and her friends and brother, and Sand-man incident. Everything since then wasn't the same as it was before.

A week after Lizzie had woken up, she was released from the hospital. Because she still needed time to heal and recover, the doctors recommended that someone should keep a constant eye on her and take care of her needs.

Mary Jane volunteered to take care of her roommate, but Lizzie refused due to the fact that Mary Jane would have to take at least a week or two off from work. Instead, Aunt May brought Lizzie to her apartment. Lizzie wanted to say no, since Aunt May probably had enough on her plate, but her aunt insisted.

For the next two weeks, Aunt May cooked her meals, cleaned her wounds, washed her hair in her kitchen sink, and made sure that she got plenty of rest. Peter visited as much as he could and stayed by her side until he had to leave. During this time, Peter told Lizzie everything that had happened.

Venom was actually a revenge seeking Eddie and the Sand-man was just a desperate father who spent everyday of his life full of guilt and regret. The reason why he, Mary Jane, and Lizzie were put in peril danger was because Eddie wanted to get even.

When Peter had finally defeated and destroyed the symbiotic creature that took ahold of Eddie, the spiky haired kid died along with it because he refused to let the power and the desire to get even with Peter go.

Flint Marco, a.k.a. the Sand-man, told Peter the true story of their uncle's death. He didn't mean or want to kill Uncle Ben, His death was an accidental murder all along. But what filled Lizzie with happiness was that Peter had forgiven Flint for their loved one's death.

Peter also admitted that he had worn the evil creature. She didn't realize how powerful it was until her brother said that it had made him so powerful that he could do things he was never able to do before, like walk up the side of buildings instead of crawling, tare chunks of cement out of the ground, and move more agile than he thought was possible.

Lizzie was shocked when Peter apologized.

"What are you sorry for, Pete?" she asked, sitting up more in her bed.

"For hurting you, for hurting MJ, for doing what I did to Harry... for everything I did wrong. I've hurt everyone I cared about. I was being such a jerk. I let fame, and then revenge, get to my head. I don't expect you to forgive me."

The twins were silent for what seemed like forever until Lizzie grabbed Peter's hand.

"I'm so proud of you for letting go of what happened to us and admitting that you haven't been the best man you could have been for the last few months. Of course I forgive you. How could I not?"

After that event, their sibling bond began to grow again, this time even stronger than before. Harry spent almost all of his free time visiting Lizzie, all previous hate for her gone. When she was deemed capable of taking care of herself, Lizzie moved back into her apartment.

It took some time, but Lizzie and Harry's relationship slowly began again. Trust is a hard thing to earn again once it's wrecked or broken. This was one of the many things that the couple was attempting to rebuild.

As for Peter and Mary Jane's relationship, they took even longer to pick up where they left off. They started dating again a month and a half after Lizzie and Harry became a couple.

Aunt May seemed fine, well, other than almost losing her niece to a 'party' accident. Other than that, she was feeling, and doing, great. It seemed that things were starting to look good after all.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter, guys and then it's over. I'm actually smiling right now. Oh, complete button, how I long to push you so.<strong>


	45. Happily Ever Now

**So, this is it, guys. The final chapter of Of Webs and Reality. **

**I would like to thank you all for making this story the way that it is toady. You have given me support, encouragement, and even advice, ideas, and inputs. Some of you cried for Lizzie, as well as cheered for her. Some of you saved me from further embarrassment (you know who you are, and I deeply thank you from the bottom of my heart). Some of you, despite your want to kill me, stuck with Lizzie's story no matter how much you hated the way it was going and crossed your fingers that it would get better. **

**To those of you who have reviewed Lizzie's story, I thank you. You believe in me and this story, even when I didn't and the grammar and spelling mistakes I made wanted to make you kill yourselves. Without you, this story would probably have been left alone or slowly updated.**

**To those of you who favorited and alerted Of Webs, thank you so much. You just doing this showed me my work mattered to someone. **

**All of you who just gave my story a chance and continued to read without reviewing, favoriting, or alerting this story, thank you. You just doing this made my story even more magical.**

**So, here's to you, fanfiction, for giving me a chance to practice this talent called writing that was given to me by my holy God and Father. So, God, thank you for letting me stick with this story, for giving me a fanbase and the ability to stay alive so I could finish this and still have plenty of breath left over to work on many more stories. **

**To my dad: Dad, I don't know if you'll ever read my early stories, my fanfictions, or if you found this twenty or even a year later, but I just wanted to let you know: Thank you for being my biggest support. For telling me to take a break when you knew I needed to rest when I didn't or when I was on the verge of crying because I had a writer's block or had no inspiration or motivation to continue writing told me to stop, breath, relax, enjoy something else, and come back when I figured it out. I know that I spent so much time on my laptop, making you cry on the inside because you feared technology got ahold of me. Actually, yes it did and no it didn't. I hated it just as much as you did. I would have rather spent that time reading a book or sleeping, or even snuggling with our dogs on the sofa for a cat nap. I spent hours on end typing, getting my ideas and work out into the world. And, I know that I wouldn't let you read my stories until my first original story hits the Barns and Noble's new YA release section. So, one of five things happened: My first book is now available wherever books are sold, you figured out how to find this thing on your own (which I hope you didn't), I died, or you're on your death-bed (which I sure as heck hope you're not). So, thank you, Dad, for being one of my biggest fan and support base, ever in the history of the universe.**

**And thank you to Lizzie, for popping into my head when I went to Chicago for Sadie Hawkins with a friend, and my date. Just think, Lizbeth, if my date hadn't decided to come to my school, if I hadn't grown in confidence as I person, if I hadn't talked and became his friend, if I hadn't wanted and decided to go, if we didn't take a coach bus, if whoever it was didn't bring Spider-man One with them to watch on the way back from the event, and if I didn't think and my friend/date didn't talk to me about being Spider-man, we wouldn't have met and your story would have been forever unknown, even to me.**

**My brother and I were talking today when we got back from seeing Warm Bodies, I believe, when he asked me how writers come up with stories, I told him that we don't, our characters do and we just put what they say down on paper whether we like it or not, he asked me, "So, it's like the voices are telling you what to do?" and I said, "Basically." And laughed at his reaction. He and I were right, our characters tell us what to do, wether it be God, fictional, or real. They are the story tellers, we just write down what they say and help make sure that the story is told in the best way, and what makes the most sense, possible.**

**So, thank you, everyone, once again, for making this story possible. Without any of you, none of this would be possible :) I know that this wasn't the best story in the world, but who knows? Maybe I'll have my first story up in a few years. I hope so! I'll let you guys know it's me, somehow**

**I love you all so much! **

**With lots of love, **

**Cloudcity'sbookworm.**

**Now, we must continue with the final chapter of this story of Of Webs and Reality: The Story of Spider-woman.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool fall day. Chilly, even. Lizzie noticed this as she sat outside of Harry's apartment, overlooking the city from his balcony. Blowing a puff of breath out, Lizzie watched as the cloud of air danced in front of her eyes. Lizzie still couldn't get over the fact that she was still alive... that she should be dead.<p>

The blades, luckily, missed her heart, lungs, and any main artery or vein. Instead, it pierced her stomach. The only evidence that proved that she had cheated death was the faint, slightly bumpy, pale pink scars on the stomach and back. Even with her insane fast healing abilities, it may take years for the scars to go away or they may never totally disappear, ever.

Suppressing a shiver, Lizzie wrapped the blanket she was wearing tighter against her body.

"Are you still cold?" asked Harry as he came to join his girlfriend.

"A little bit," she admitted.

"Here, maybe this will help."

The scent of freshly brewed coffee made its way to Lizzie's nose, making her mouth water. Taking one of the fat mugs in her cool hands, she sighed in satisfaction as it began to warm her fingers and palms.

"Thank you, Harry," said Lizzie, taking a sip of her drink. Cream, sugar, and hints of nutmeg and cinnamon flooded her taste buds.

"You're welcome."

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, sitting side by side as they watched the setting sun turn into the moon and stars.

Finally, Harry spoke. "Remember when things use to be simple? No powers, no worries, other than bullies?"

"Yes. I do. Sometimes I miss it."

Lizzie leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I do, too. But would you go back, just to relive it?"

The brunette actually had to ponder Harry's question. Did she really miss her old life? Was she jealous of eighteen year-old Lizzie?

"Like I said, sometimes I do miss it, but no. I wouldn't want to relive my old life before my new one. I have no regrets other than not telling you how I really felt about you sooner. You?"

"No, actually. I'm happier with the life I have now other than..."

Lizzie glanced up at Harry, his face a little worried.

_Does he think I'm repulsed by his face?_

Ever since Lizzie saw his new look the night of the fight with the Sand-man and Venom, he seemed to keep his bad side facing as far away from her as possible. As time went on, her let her see it more and more. But she caught him with that look whenever he was reminded about the accident he had when he and Peter fought in his apartment. If anything, Lizzie had decided, his permanent injury made him even more handsome. It was not only a mark and horrible reminder about the hate and pain he use to have, but as the scar that began to let the real Harry come back to his loved ones.

Reaching a hand up, she gently placed it on Harry's damaged face.

"You know I love you, right?" said Lizzie, gazing into his brown eyes.

"Yes. But there is one thing that will let me know for sure."

Lizzie looked at Harry, confused. "And what's that, Hair?"

Harry reached into his pant's pocket and brought his closed hand out in front of them. "By doing this." Harry opened his hand.

Lizzie gasped at what she saw.

_Is-is this a dream?_

There, resting in Harry's palm, was the ring that Lizzie had seen on a table the night he had almost killed the Spiders.

"Is that..."

"An engagement ring? Yes. It is."

The small piece of jewelery was elegantly cut with a slightly bigger diamond that sparkled as bright as the night-time sky it reflected.

"I know that this isn't the most ideal place and way to propose to someone, but..." Harry gently brought Lizzie's head towards him. "Lizzie. We've been through so much together. I know that I've screwed up more than once, but you've always been there for me, waiting despite whatever I did to you or anyone else. And I love you for that. So, what I'm asking you is this: Elizabeth Bianca Parker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lizzie stared at Harry, silent, dumbfounded, until she snapped out of her shock. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

The young woman smiled so big and so bright, it seemed that the sun never even did its job right. "Then yes. I will. Forever and always, yes!"

Harry grinned as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "I was hoping you'd say that." Harry brushed his lips against his fiance's hand. "Happy two-year anniversary, Lizzie."

Lizzie grinned, "Happy two-year anniversary, Harry."

And then they kissed, the fist promise of a new beginning and a new chapter.

~O~F~W~E~B~S~A~N~D~R~E~A~L~I~T~Y~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~O~F~S~P~I~D~E~R~W~O~M~A~N~

_Sometimes, you don't get what you want or what you expected. Life isn't something that you get to decide in advance. _

_But you always get to choose which path to take. You always have a choice, and you can always chose to be good or bad. _

_That's something I learned along with my friends. _

_I chose to be something I never wished or expected to be rather than what I dreamed of being. _

_This is my gift, my curse, my story. _

_And if you cared, you would have felt the same pain, the same joy, the same triumphs, and the same defeats as I did. _

_And as this chapter ends, another begins. _

_Who am I? I'm just... me._

**End of Part Three.**

**The End, For Now.**

* * *

><p><strong>As Jesus once said, "It is finished." As this story comes to an end, another begins. This is just the beginning of forever. <strong>

**I plan on making a companion story of one-shots for this story. I started writing it a few weeks ago. Don't worry, Lizzie's story isn't done, yet. I might even make an Amazing Spider-Man version of it (but no promises, my lovelies!). **

**Once again, I love you all! Well, until next time, see ya later :)**


	46. AU to OWaR

Hey! Just wanted to let you know that the AU I was talking about is now a go. It's titled _A Twist of Webs and Reality_. If you wish to read it, go ahead. I hope the wait was worth it :)


End file.
